A Crazy Thing Called Love
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girl hates boy. Boy hates girl. Boy challenges girl to showdown. Boy then...falls in love before girl? Say what? An AU MakaxSoul Story. Rated T for teen for some sexual innuendos and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul Eater AU Story**

Chapter 1-

"Papa! Papa! I'm going to school!" I call out. I hear nobody respond and I shake my head as I lock the door behind me. That's nothing new. Papa always does that. He never comes home and when he does, he has another woman in his arms. I hate him. I hate him so much for separating me from mom. I blame him for everything.

"GAH! I can't think about that. I have school today! I must work hard!" I motivate myself as I walk towards school. I manged to convince Papa that moving to Death City was a good idea. Shibusen is one of the elite schools in the country and I wanted to study there. He reluctantly agreed and soon we moved here. I'm ready to start a new life here and make new friends.

"Ahhh...the sweet smell of books and paper." I gaze off into the distance. I start walking towards the steps when something blue rushes past me, causing my pigtails to fall out and cause my long dark blond hair to rustle in the wind.

"What the...?" I see the blue blur stop and in the smoke, I manage to make out a strange looking kid with neon blue hair and a star on his shoulder. He looks around before doing a manly pose and screams:

"I AM THE AWESOME BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS THE GODS! I CAN SEE A MILE AWAY! I CAN SEE WHAT'S IN YOUR BACKPACK! I AM ALL MIGHTY! YA-HOO!"

I look at him like he's crazy. As I walk shaking my head, I bump into someone, knocking myself flat on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." the stranger apologizes as she helps me up from the ground.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologize. I look up and see a gorgeous Japanese girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She also has a ninja outfit with a star on her left breast.

"You're new here right?" She asks me.

"Yeah...Maka Albarn. Pleased to meet you" I greet her

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Pleased to meet you as well." She smiles at me. I feel comforted by her smile. We both turn to the crazy kid shouting more stuff about being better than god.

"Uh...do you know him?" I ask her.

"Yes, that's Black*Star, one of my closest friends." She says with a blush. I look over at her shy face and then at him.

"You love him don't you?" I ask bluntly.

"What? Of course not...I...we have been best friends since middle school. Don't be silly Maka, hahaha." She starts giggling nervously. I give her the don't-lie-to-me look. She sighs in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks quietly.

"I'm good with observing people, but that kid seems like he is oblivious to your feelings. You better tell him soon or someone else will snatch him." I advise her. We watch him approach a group of girls and get rejected with a kick in the balls.

"On second thought...take your time." I smile nervously at her. She smiles at me as Black*Star finally notices us. He runs over and starts examining me.

"Oi! New kid! Let me introduce myself. I am Black*Star. I am one of the top fighters of this school. I plan to surpass god and become all powerful! You will remember me now and forever! Ya-hoo!" He starts bouncing off the wall when Tsubaki grabs him by the collar.

"Let's get to class." She smiles at him. He nods as she puts him down. Black*Star then holds out his hand towards me.

"Black*Star at your service. Any friend of Tsubaki is my friend as well." He grins at me. I smile as I shake his hand.

"Maka Albarn." I smile back. We head up the stairs when we notice someone passed out in the hallway. Tsubaki and Black*Star shake their heads as they walk towards the crowd. There I see someone in a black suit crying on the floor. Two girls are above him. One that has long light brown hair is dressed in a red top that shows her belly button. She has a cowboy hat and jeans. The other has short blond hair and has a similar type of red top, but she has puffed out jeans and cowboy boots. She also has a cowboy hat on.

"Uhm...what's going on?" I ask Tsubaki.

"Kidd had another panic attack." The brown haired girl answered me. I look down and see Kidd has rolled over, looking really pale and really sick.

"I...don't...deserve...to live." He mutters. The blond girl bends down and starts patting his shoulder.

"Of course you deserve to live. You have to help the world be symmetrical. Otherwise, who else would do it?" She asks him. His life force suddenly returns and his eyes sparkle with excitement.

"You are absolutely right. I have a duty to the world. I have to make the world symmetrical for everyone!" He cries heroically. Everybody stares at him stupidly.

"Uh...ignore that. It's normal." The same girl brushes him off. She then smiles and holds out her hand.

"Liz Thompson's the name." She greets.

"I'm Patty Thompson! I like giraffes." The other girl hugs me from behind. I smile as I shake Liz's hand.

"Maka Albarn." I tell her.

"You're new here right?" Kidd finally notices me. He starts studying me and Patty releases me so he can take a close look at me.

"You are very symmetrical. You hair, your face, your clothes. Perfect." His eyes start sparkling. I look over at Tsubaki and Black*Star and they just motion for me to go with it.

"I'm Death the Kidd, helping all asymmetrical problems and saving the world from ugliness." He shakes my hand.

"Maka Albarn...uh...studying to go to college." I smile at him meekly. The bell rings and we all rush to class. There, we see the professor twisting his...screw...in his head. I blank out as Tsubaki pushes me up the stairs to my seat.

"Hurry and don't stare otherwise he'll..." We both squeal as sharp knives pin the wall between us. We stare down at the professor with the stitches on his face.

"Tsubaki, is there a problem?" He smiles evilly.

"No Professor Stein. Just helping Maka to her seat." I nod with her in agreement.

"Good, let's get started then. Today we are going to dissect a squid. Everybody better take careful notes. It will be on the test next week." Everybody groans and I pull out my notebook. After three hours of intense dissecting, we finally get lunch.

"That was so weird. I had never had classes like that." I murmur at the guys. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"You'll get used to it. Professor Stein is a little weird but he's a good teacher." Tsubaki informs me.

"Eh? I wouldn't know. Too busy painting my nails." Liz says as she blows her nails dry.

"Giraffes are awesome!" Patty squeals as she finishes making her 50th origami giraffe.

"Now, I say we have a party after school to welcome Maka to this school." Black*Star announces.

"Why, I have only been here one day?" I mumble.

"Nonsense. You are part of our group now therefore you must be inducted. Oh there's still one more person you have to meet..." He looks at everybody and they shake their hands frantically at him.

"What? Oh don't tell me you are all scared of Soul?" He laughs at them.

"Soul?" I ask.

"Don't ask. Number one trouble maker at our school. He is currently the school gang's leader. Black*Star and I are obviously in his gang but we don't talk about it much." Kidd rubs his forehead.

"What's so bad about him?" I ask Kidd.

"Eh...he's not exactly friendly when it comes to strangers. He only tolerates Liz, Patty and Tsubaki because they are our friends. He also tends to be a loner and he skips school a lot as well."

"Oh, typical bad boy. I see." I grumble. I dealt with plenty of those at my old school.

"Yeah, so staying out of his way is my best advice to you." Kidd warns me.

"That I can do." I smile as I get up to throw away my lunch. As I turn, I accidentally bump into someone, causing my chocolate milk to spill on his orange shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologize as I grab a napkin to wipe. I look up and see this guy with white hair and red eyes glaring down at me with his shark-like teeth. I stare at him curiously before he pushes me away.

"What the hell?" I cry as I fall on top of my spilled lunch. That jerk continues to walk towards my friends' table, ignoring me along the way.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I cry out. At my old school I was bullied a lot. I took defense classes over the summer and managed to hone a pretty good high kick. I plan on using it today. I stomp over to the table where the bastard is munching on an apple.

"Hey you? Who do you think you are? You pushed me down and didn't even apologize!" I snap at him.

"Black*Star, who's the whining bitch?" The bastard turns to Black*Star. Black*Star looks at him blankly and then back at me.

"That's Maka Albarn. She's the new kid here and our new friend." Black*Star says nervously. That's strange. Why is he so nervous? I thought that Black*Star wasn't scared of anybody.

"Soul..." Kidd starts talking. I stare at Soul in shock as he finally turns my way.

"Tiny tits, bring me lunch while you are at it." He says as he continues to munch on the apple. I finally reach a boiling point. The vein in my head pops and I pull out my Webster's dictionary.

"Nobody calls me Tiny Tits." I growl.

MAKA-CHOP!

I slam my book on his head, knocking him unconscious. Everybody stares at me in shock and I smile at them sweetly.

"I really don't like that name." I make up an excuse as I head off to the bathroom and clean myself off.

* * *

**_~This is my first story with chapters! Surprise! Surprise! I still plan to write one-shots when I'm not working on this. Reviews are always appreciated. Hope this works out and hope you guys like it. I'll try to keep their personalities true to the manga/anime.  
_**

**_magnoliastar08  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka X Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 2-

"Dude, she knocked you out in one hit!" Black*Star wonders in awe as I hold a bag of ice to my head. That damn girl. She's going to pay for what she did. Nobody humiliates Soul Eater Evans like that.

"She's dead meat. I swear. I'm going to beat her down to a bloody pulp." I hiss.

"Calm down Soul. There's no need for that kind of violence. Besides, she's a girl. You have a no-hit-girls policy." Kidd reminds me.

"Yeah, but she doesn't count as a girl. More like a monster to me!" I growl as we head to my apartment after school. I think of her as a weird dressing monster. Who the hell wears pigtails and a school uniform? I haven't worn one since elementary school. Those things are evil, I swear! We go upstairs and find Blair, one of my closest friends, cleaning up the place.

"Hey Soul!" She smiles at me. Blair is one of my closest friends. I saved her from a couple of thugs and she's agreed to clean my apartment ever since then.

"Hey." I growl as I lie on the couch and stretch my legs.

"What happened?" Blair points to the ice bag on my head.

"Soul insulted a girl and she knocked him unconscious with her book." Kidd explains to her.

"Hahaha! You got beat up by a girl! I thought it took fifteen guys to take you down but nobody has ever given you a concussion! I must meet her!" Blair squeals in excitement.

"Hell no! She can rot in hell for all I care!" I snap as my head starts spinning again.

"Dude, she knocked you out cold. Maybe she can teach you how do that!" Black*Star sniggers at me.

"Shut up Black*Star or you're dead." I growl.

"Chill out dude. Maka isn't so bad once you get to know her." Kidd defends her.

"So Maka's her name? Good that's a start." I lean up and grab the remote and turn it on to something random.

"What do you mean that's a start?" Black*Star asks me.

"I obviously have to come up with a plan of revenge since I can't kick her ass." Black*Star is stupider than I thought but he does land a pretty sick punch.

"Hold on! The one day you show up to class and you're already bent on revenge! You need to calm down. I thought skipping school for three days was supposed to calm you down from that last fight." Kidd questions me.

"It did Kidd but now I have a new goal in mind. I am going to make that girl's life a living hell. She will regret messing with me. You'll see." Black*Star and Kidd look at each other before they start pulling out money.

"$100 bucks says that she'll kick his ass by the end of next week." Black*Star lays the money on the table.

"$200 bucks says that she'll kick his ass by the end of this week." Kidd smiles evilly at Black*Star.

"You're on! You can't hope to defeat the surpasser of gods!" He cries as he lays the rest of the money on the table.

"What? Are you two insane? Do you want me to kick your asses and take your money!" I hiss at them. They both smile at me as if they were keeping a secret from me.

"This is going to be fun." Kidd smiles at Black*Star. I growl as I lie back on the couch with the ice bag on my head.

* * *

Next Day-

Maka's P.O.V.

I was terrified of going to school today. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty cornered me after school yesterday and told me that if Soul didn't kick my ass, then he would make my life a living hell. I just got here! I don't want to get bullied. Nonetheless, I came prepared with pepper spray and a brush up on martial arts. I get to school and notice that nothing is wrong.

"Maybe I was worrying for nothing." I breathe a sigh of relief as I head over to my desk.

"Maka! Do you have the homework for yesterday?" Tsubaki asks me as she sits at her desk next to me.

"Yeah, I'll pull it out for you." I feel that the floor a little slippery but I don't pay attention as I sit down. That's when I feel something slimy on my butt.

"Eww!" I cry as I get up. Tsubaki gasps in shock.

"What's wrong?" I ask her in fear. Oh god! What could possibly be on my butt?

"Maka! That's motor oil!" Tsubaki whispers.

"What?" I look down at my seat and notice that it is smeared in something slick and black.

"What the hell?" As I try to move, I notice that my feet can't move.

"What the? Super glue?" I cry as I try to move my feet. I end up taking my shoes off and start walking around in socks.

"Tsubaki! Help me!" I cry. Tsubaki pats Liz on the shoulder and asks her for a pair of shoes and a pair of jeans.

"Well, we have my spare boots and Patty's spare of shorts. I'll get them for you." Liz quickly gets up and runs to her locker with Patty behind her. I panic as I realize that there are ten minutes left before class starts. Luckily, Marie-sensei is teaching today so I can ask her for five extra minutes. She teaches the afternoon classes and I like her. She's so nice and she has long pretty blond hair. Compared to my dirty plain blond hair, her's is amazing. I start to see people come in and they all start pointing and giggling at me. Marie-sensei comes in and I explain to her my situation. She lets me change in the bathroom.

"Oh no Liz! I look like an idiot!" I cry as I realize that I look utterly ridiculous with a sweater vest, black trench coat, puffy jean shorts and cowboy boots. Liz looks like she's going to burst out laughing but she holds it in.

"It's only until after school and then you can run home in change. Besides, how did you manage to get oil on your shoes and skirt?"

"I don't know? All I did was sit down and then the next thing I know, my butt is covered in motor oil and my feet are stuck to the ground. This sucks!" I cry as we head back to class. As I step in, I notice that everybody is staring at me. They all burst out laughing.

"Class settle down please!" Marie-sensei tries to calm the class down but it just makes everyone roar even louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Soul high-fiving Black*Star.

"Damn them..." I growl as I head over to my seat. Tsubaki gives me a comforting look and I smile at her. Pretty soon lunch time rolls around and I am fuming for revenge.

"I knew he did it Tsubaki. That bastard couldn't handle that Maka-chop! I knew it!" I cried as I slammed my lunch on the table. Liz and Patty stare off into space while Tsubaki looks at me in shock. None of the guys have arrived yet.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions here..." Tsubaki tries to calm me down.

"Where are the guys then? If they are as innocent as they seem to be then they should be here trying to figure out who poured oil on the floor and chair, unless they are the culprits."

"Well, it wasn't Kidd because he thinks motor oil is disgusting." Patty points out.

"It certainly wasn't Black*Star because he doesn't even own a car." Tsubaki defends him.

"That leaves Soul...and his motorcycle! Yes bingo! We have a hit. I'm going to get him and I already have a plan in motion." I grin evilly at them. They all lean forward as I whisper the plan.

* * *

****Later that day

"Where were you guys?" Tsubaki asks Black*Star as they sit down for the afternoon classes.

"Uh...we were busy." Black*Star turns to Soul and grins. I ignore them as I start copying the notes on the board. Soon enough, everybody starts pouring in and I look up to see Sid-sensei preparing for the lecture today. He alternates lessons with Marie-sensei and Stein as well.

"Ok class. Since you have all passed the first rounds of exams, now..." He gets cut off by the intercom.

"Attention students." I hear the voice of Principal Shinigami (Shinigami-sama).

"I have received a letter today that a dear student requested for me to announce. Normally I wouldn't do this but this letter is most interesting and the writer pleaded for me to do this. Well here it goes, have fun kiddies and good luck to the lucky couple.

_To Ox,_

_You are my light in the darkness. You are the beat to my heart. I have watched you from afar but I can't take it any longer. You eyes are the heavens, your touch is ecstasy. I long for the day that you can hold me in your arms. I long for the day you can kiss me on the lips..._

Everybody stares at Ox in shock, trying desperately not to laugh while Ox's eyes are shining. He probably thinks Kim wrote this since everybody knows he has a huge crush on her. I thank Liz for that obvious juicy gossip. Soul, Black*Star and Kidd are underneath their desks laughing their asses off.

_As I watch you from afar, I realize that this can't keep happening. You must know how I feel or I will sail the sea of depression. My love is infinite. My love for you can never die. Please don't abandon me now that these feelings for you are blossoming and over filling my cup of life. I beg of you to accept me for who I am. I love you with all my dear heart Ox._

_Now and forever yours,_

_Soul Eater Evans..._

Thank you that is all." Shinigami-sama cuts off the intercom and everybody suddenly gets silent. They look at Soul, who just came out from underneath his desk, to Ox, and back to Soul, with a look of shock on his face.

"What..."

"...the..."

"...fuck?" Ox and Soul stare at each other when the class suddenly bursts out in laughter. They point at Ox and Soul and start ridiculing them. Ox faints in shock.

"When's the wedding?"

"I didn't know you two were gay!"

"Ooohhh Soul...didn't know you were so corny!"

"Hahaha! What a weenie!"

I grin evilly at the girls while the guys stare at Soul in utter shock.

"I didn't write that or beg Shinigami-sama to say that! What the fuck? I don't like Ox like that! Fucking bullshit! I was set up! I was set up! I was..." Soul rants and then his gaze falls on me. I smirk evilly at him as I return to writing notes. He strides over and pulls me by the collar of my shirt.

"What the fuck did you do?" He snarls at me.

"Giving you what you deserve bastard!" I snarl back.

"You two! Settle down!" Sid-sensei yells at us.

"This means war, bitch!" He growls at me.

"Bring on, dick-sucker!" I snarl back at him in the middle of roaring laughter.

* * *

**~Haha! Chapter 2 is up and I am including Soul's P.O.V in this as well. We'll see how it goes as time progresses. I hope that I can make this flow more smoothly, but for now enjoy kiddies! Muhahaha! As always reviews and comments are appreciated.  
**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 3-

Soul and I relentlessly pranked each other for the next few days. He put laxatives in my drinks but I manged to pour maple syrup down his pants. He rigged my locker with paint balloons but I slashed the tires of his motorcycle. He stole my backpack and stuffed it with condoms but I stole the keys to his house/motorcycle and stuck them in the female teacher's bathroom (which caused him to get his ass whooped by Marie-sensei). Today is Friday and he already poured super-glue and chicken feathers to my head. I managed to print out pictures of him watching Barney last week (thanks to Black*Star).

"Maka, when is this going to end?" Tsubaki asks me as she pulls the feathers out of my air.

"Until he admits defeat!" I cry in triumph.

"This is hilarious and all but this is getting kind of childish." Liz starts telling me off.

"Thank you Liz." Tsubaki smiles at her.

"You need a prank to top them all off. One that will make sure that he admits defeat in front of the entire school. Then he won't question you then!" Liz's eyes get wild with passion. Tsubaki slaps herself on the forehead and Patty giggles in delight.

"I need a perfect plan. One that is so awesome that even Soul Eater Evans will bow down before me! Hahaha!" I declare with an evil glint in my eyes.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

"Fuck, that girl is insane!" I growl during a fifteen minute class break.

"Dude, she has impressed me. She managed to steal your keys and hide them in the bathroom." Black*Star reminisces.

"That's the point you idiot!" I pound him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Don't tell me you are going to keep pranking her? That just seems childish." Kidd warns me.

"No, I won't keep pranking her. She needs to realize once and for all that I am the top dog here. I am going to pull one last prank that will be so epic that Maka Albarn will bow down before me! Hahaha!" I cry out in triumph. Kidd shakes his head and Black*Star keeps bleeding on the floor.

"You know this will only end in failure." Kidd growls at me.

"Of course it won't. I am Soul Eater Evans and I am king of this school. Nothing will bring me down." I growl at him. I am not just the baddest boy in Shibusen High for nothing. I have a reputation to protect. No skinny-ass, green-eyed school girl is going to bring me down.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Lunch time rolls around and I notice that Soul hasn't pulled another prank on me since this morning. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is there a ceasefire or what?" Liz asks me.

"Not that I know of. Maybe he got scared and chickened out." I wonder aloud.

"That's not like Soul." Patty tells me.

"Or he could be preparing for the next prank." Liz suggests.

"Actually, he isn't doing either." Tsubaki whispers to me.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"Because he's like right behind you." She points and we all turn to see Soul, Black*Star (with a bandage on his head) and Kidd walking towards us.

"What the hell?" I growl as I get up and face him in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Ready to give it up dick-wad?" I snarl at him.

"Far from it you little bitch. I came to make a proposition." He smirks evilly at me. I don't trust that smirk.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's have a showdown. Three weeks from today. We will both have time to prepare the ultimate prank and whoever is humiliated in the worst possible way, loses." I look at him curiously. It looks like he's being serious but I have to make sure.

"How do I know that you won't pull a prank on me during those three weeks?"

"Let's make another deal. Whoever pulls a prank within those three weeks loses automatically? Deal or no deal?" Soul stretches out his hand towards me.

"I don't know. You could be trying to pull a fast one on me." I look at him angrily.

"Look, I can admit you got game, but I want to prove that I am the top dog here. So are you in or are you out?" He asks me again. Three weeks to plan his ultimate doom...

"I'm in." I shake his hand and we both release our hands quickly. For some reason, I felt a rush of heat reach my cheeks but it's probably due to the room being so hot. I ignore it as I watch him smooth his hair back.

"Nice doing business with you, Tiny Tits." He smirks at me. I snap.

"TINY TITS! I'LL SHOW YOU TINY TITS!" I roar as I spin and perform a high-flying kick aimed straight for his jaw. Soul ends up collapsed on the floor. I breathe heavily over him when I notice him trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't! MAKA-CHOP!" I bash his head with my dictionary, knocking him unconscious once again. Everybody in the cafeteria stares at me in shock. Kidd motions to Black*Star.

"You owe me $200 bucks." He smirks at him.

After school*****

"Holy crap! You kicked his ass! You whooped his ass. I never thought I would see that day coming!" Liz whoops out in laughter as she pats me on the back.

"You were amazing. I wanna do that kick!" Patty squeals at me.

"Uh...it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Soul has never been knocked unconscious by anybody and you have done it twice and you aren't even dead yet! This calls for a celebration! Party at Kidd's house tonight! I'll give you the address. All you have to do is show up and bring your book in case you have to do another demonstration. Got it! Good. See you then!" Liz drags off Patty as Tsubaki and I are left walking home.

"If this is what knocking Soul unconscious is going to get me, then I can't imagine actually kicking his ass!" I groan as we both head home.

"Couldn't you just call it off? I mean you don't like to drag things through the mud so why bother keeping up with this?" Tsubaki asks me.

"If it were any other person, I could probably let it go, but this is Soul we are talking about. The kid who wasn't even polite to me since day one so why should I have to be polite to him?" Tsubaki only shakes her head as we walk home. We soon get to her place when Black*Star comes bounding out of nowhere.

"Tsubaki! I need $200 for groceries this month."

"What? I thought I already gave you $200 to go shopping! Where did it go?" Black*Star starts staring at the ground and Tsubaki shakes her head.

"Please don't tell me you made another bet with Kidd?"

"Maybe..."

"Black*Star..." He cracks in an instant.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki. I bet $200 dollars that Maka would kick Soul's ass next week rather than this week but Kidd bet on this week and now I lost and now I need those $200 dollars. The great surpasser of god may have slipped once but he will never do it again." Black*Star gives Tsubaki the sad chibi look and she sighs in defeat.

"I should probably head home seeing as I should get ready for this party apparently." I grumble.

"Oh yeah. Here's the address for Kidd's place. You better be there or we will drag you there. Trust me, Liz has done it before." Black*Star warns me as Tsubaki pushes him inside and waves good-bye to me. I wave back as I start heading home. I hope I didn't hit Soul too hard. I didn't see him the rest of the day.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

"My aching head!" I cry as I have two ice packs on my face. One for the kick and the other for the Maka-chop.

"I am really impressed. I have to meet this girl. She was able to land three hits on you and still live. You were knocked out twice." Blair admires from a distance as she finishes cleaning the apartment.

"Blair...don't remind me. Damn it!" I cry as I continue to feel a slight pain in my head.

"Hm...maybe you shouldn't have called her Tiny Tits."

"I call them as I see them Blair. Too bad she can't handle the truth."

"There are some truths you shouldn't mention and one of them is boob size. Never tell a girl that her boobs are too big or too small. We are sensitive about that." Blair warns me.

"Too late for that warning. Besides, it's true. She doesn't even have tits, hence the name Tiny Tits."

"Would you like it if someone called you 2-inch penis or something?" Blair strikes back.

"What? But I'm not 2-inches you crazy woman."

"There you go. See that offended you. Now you are insulting Maka's natural body and that's a big no-no. For a guy who has been around the block, you sure suck at reading girls. Have you tried making peace with her?"

"I have...sort of. Well, we have a truce for about three weeks and then we will pull the ultimate prank to see who is the best." Blair shakes her head as I continue to massage my forehead.

"I have the perfect plan. I just need time to set it up." I grin in victory. I can already taste it. I turn on the TV when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Soul! Party at Kidd's house." Black*Star tells me.

"What for?"

"Uh...Just because. You better be there ok?"

"I am not in the mood for going to a party. As if you didn't know, I went home right after that bitch gave me the concussion."

"You know she's going to be there right?"

"What? At the party?"

"Yeah, I see an opportunity if you ask me."

"What opportunity? No pranks remember?"

"Nothing says you can't diss her or anything."

"Good point. I'll see you at Kidd's."

"Cool. See you." He hangs up and I hang up as well. I may have lost the battle but I haven't lost the war yet. I am still going to give her hell for these two concussions.

* * *

**~I'm spitting out chapters like no other when I should be studying for finals. Oh well. Hope this one entertains you. If you find anything confusing, let me know. Otherwise have fun reading this one kiddies.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 4-

"Ready to go Maka?" Tsubaki calls me up on the phone.

"Yeah." I cry as I grab my keys. I check to make sure there's food in the fridge for Papa. He said he wasn't coming home again (figures). I lock the door as I scramble into the limo that Kidd had ordered for us.

"Why are we going in a limo?" I ask Tsubaki as Liz and Patty start downing the soda. Black*Star is singing at the top of his lungs and well...Tsubaki and I are the only sane ones here.

"Well...Kidd had to stay home and make the house look symmetrical. Soul took his motorcycle so there you go." Liz manages to blurt out as she keeps chugging the soda.

"Wait, that douche bag is going to be there?" I cry out. They all nod their heads and I slump back in my seat.

"Just have a good time. There won't be drama and if he wants to start shit then knock him out again. This time I will have a camera and prove that you can knock out Soul Eater Evans and live. Muahahaha!" Liz laughs evilly. When we arrived at Kidd's house, I didn't expect to see Shinigami-sama standing at the door with candy in a basket.

"Didn't you know? Shinigami-sama is Kidd's dad." Tsubaki explains as I say high to Shinigami-sama.

"Well you learn something new every day." I mumble as we walk in. It seems to be a private party as there are a few guests mingling around. Soon, Shinigami-sama takes the keys and peels out of the driveway when Kidd comes down with the DJ.

"The party starts now!" He screams. The DJ cranks the music and soon enough, the living room and dining room start filling up with people.

"Holy crap! Now this is a party!" I mumble as I walk around.

"I know. I tend to throw awesome ones you know." Kidd leans back coolly taking in my appearance. I'm wearing a simple red shirt with a jean blazer and jeans to match with it.

"Something wrong Kidd?" I ask him curiously.

"You...look...symmetrical. Perfect." He winks at me before oogling over someone else's perfect hairstyle. Patty walks up to me and smiles.

"Kidd loves anything symmetrical. Wait til you see him get a temper tantrum..." Suddenly we hear a cry as Kidd starts attacking a guy for having red hair on one side and blue hair on the other.

"It's not symmetrical! I must make it symmetrical!" He cries out in agony. We all laugh as we see him fight our classmate for the scissors. Liz eventually pries Kidd off of our classmate and the party continues. That's when he notices me again and grabs my hand.

"Hey, come with me." Kidd motions to me as he heads up the stairs. I follow him with a curious look on my face.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

I always come late as it's a standard for cool guys. You never arrive at the party early or that makes you a fruit cake. As I park my car, I notice that the lights and the music are already blaring. If anybody knows how to party, it's Kidd. As I walk up to the door, Liz busts it open.

"About time you loser."

"Hey! I'm not a loser. Besides, where's Kidd? I need to talk with him."

"Oh, he went upstairs with Maka a minute ago. You can probably still catch him unless …...they making love tonight! Hahaha!" Liz cackles. I can already tell she's had enough to drink for the night.

"Kidd upstairs with Maka?" I question myself. I suddenly have this urge to kill Kidd but then it quickly goes away as I head up to his room. I see the door slightly ajar and I hear voices in his room.

"I didn't know that. You must have a pretty good life here."

"Eh. It's alright. It could be worse." I hear Kidd's voice. I lean in closer to the door in order to hear what they're saying.

"Look, I know you want us to call off this thing, but he won't budge and until he budges, I won't budge either. It's as simple as that."

"Have you ever thought about these pranks hurting other people?"

"Unlike your stupid friend, I make sure that nobody is involved with my shit. Soul has the problem with me. If he wants to make amends, then I'm all for it, but I'm not apologizing first. I did nothing wrong. I only defended myself." I hear Maka snap at Kidd.

"You are very stubborn, just like Soul."

"It's what has kept me alive so I'm going to stick with what I know." I hear Maka get up when her feet stop moving.

"Kidd, why did you grab my hand?" I hear her ask him. My heart suddenly tightens as I hear footsteps again.

"Kidd?"

"Shh...let me hold you like this for a minute. Just a minute." I hear him whisper. I hear nothing for a minute when I hear movement again.

"Kidd, you're acting real strange. How many shots have you had tonight?"

"Eh...maybe four or five shots. No big deal."

"No big deal? You just tried to kiss me?" I suddenly get pissed and barge in on their conversation. I see Maka grabbing Kidd's forearms, pushing him away.

"Soul...man...nice pick." He grins at me before he collapses on the bed and starts snoring. Stupid Kidd, he knows he has low alcohol tolerance.

"Soul, is he ok?" Maka asks me as she covers him with a blanket.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just needs sleep that's all."

"Ok, well I'm leaving." I instinctively grab her wrist, causing us to both stare at each other awkwardly. I can feel some sort of heat rush to my face but I ignore it as she gulps.

"Why did you grab my hand?"

"Uh...Kidd usually doesn't start drinking until we are all here. I'll teach you the ropes. Come on." I lead her down to the kitchen where I see people setting up a beer pong table on the porch.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul drags me to the kitchen where I see people setting up a beer pong table.

"Oh no! I don't drink." I start protesting.

"Oh so the goody-two-shoes is a little scared of alcohol. What a pansy..." Soul mocks me. He finally releases me and I glare at him.

"I am not a pansy. I know better than to drink." I growl at him.

"I think you are a pansy and can't handle a little alcohol in your system." He smirks as he pours himself a shot of vodka. I feel the vein pulse in my forehead as I grab the shot glass and down the shot.

"Let's see who's the pansy now?" I smirk at him as he looks at me in shock. He then smiles as he grabs another shot glass and pours himself a shot. After 5 shots and two rounds of beer pong, we are both really tipsy but neither of us admit defeat. As I stare at Soul aim for the last cup, I notice that his hair is really sexy when it's messy. His red eyes twinkle in the moonlight and his shark-tooth smile is turning me on...Wait a minute...did I just think that Soul is hot? I slap myself for a second. Soul looks down at me worriedly and I breathe a sigh of relief. This is why I don't drink. Just as I turn around, I see Black*Star come bounding in with Tsubaki at his side. Black*Star is obviously more wasted than I am.

"MMMAAAKKKAAA!" He slurs as he stands next to me and swings his arm around my shoulder. I look up at him curiously.

"Can I...help you?" I smile at him. I fee Soul tense up next to me.

"DAAANNCCEEE WITTHHH MEEE!" He grins as he tries to pull me to the dance floor.

"Black*Star, dance with Tsubaki. I'm sure she'll love to dance with you."

"BUUUT IIII AAALLLREEEADDDYYY DDDIIIIDDD." He continues to grin. Just as I respond, I see Soul shove Black*Star off of me.

"OIIII! SOOOUULLL...DDDIIDDNN"TTT KKNNOOWWW YOOOUUU GOOOTTTT JJJEEEAALLOOOOUUSSS! HAHAHHAAAA!" Black*Star bounds away with Tsubaki behind him. I turn to Soul and push him away.

"What's wrong with you?" I hiss as I ditch him and the party. I see Liz making out with some hot guy and Patty is showing another hot guy how to make origami giraffes on my way out.

"Fucking idiot." I mutter to myself as I walk out the door.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

Fuck. I can't believe I just did that. Fuck. Stupid Black*Star. Why does he cling to other girls whenever he gets drunk? Not that I care but I don't want him clinging onto Maka like that. Wait, why would I care? It's not like she means anything to me...does she? Nah. It's only been like a week and she's already getting on my nerves. I see her stomp out the door and I sigh as I follow her. I see her reach the top of the hill before she stops and stomps her foot. I hear her mutter something and then she turns around. She stares at me in shock before I walk up to her and stare her down.

"It looks like someone needs a ride." I smile at her. She glares at me as she pushes past me. I grab her arm as I turn around towards me.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." She snarls as she tries to escape my grasp.

"Look, I'm not trying to do anything bad. Let's just compromise this once and I'll take you home. Deal?" She glares at me before she pulls out of my grip and starts heading back.

"I swear that if you try anything funny, I will kill you." She hisses as we approach my motorcycle. She grins as I pull out the helmet for her to wear. I can see why. She slashed the tires just two days ago. I was lucky to find spare tires for it or I would have been screwed.

"I see your bike is working to perfect precision." She grins as she hops on behind me. I growl as I turn on the motorcycle and peel out of the driveway. Maka screams in shock and I grin to myself but soon enough she grins in awe as we speed down the highway.

"I had never been on a motorcycle before! This seems so much fun!" She yells over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah! Nothing beats the sensation of a motorcycle. Watch this!" I yell back as I weave in through the traffic. Several cars honk at me but I flip them off. She laughs in delight and soon enough we are back in Death City. She tells me the street address.

"Thanks." She mumbles as she climbs off of the motorcycle and hands me my helmet. Seems like she doesn't live too far from me. As her hand touches my hand, I feel a jolt of warmth before I quickly snap away. She doesn't notice as she smooths out her skirt and starts walking up the steps. I follow after her.

"What are you doing?" She looks at me curiously.

"Making sure you make it home safe. I may be an asshole but I won't leave a girl alone in the streets. Even one as ugly as you." I blurt out. She punches me in the arm, causing me to stagger back.

"Shit!"

"Thank god that I didn't knock you out. You would be a douche bag at such a moment like this." She snaps at me.

"What?" I cry out in protest.

"Ugh...boys are stupid. Go home! I'm fine here." She pushes me down the stairs. I look back up at her and notice that she is making no attempts at opening her door.

"Aren't you going inside?" I ask her curiously. She looks at me as she sighs and pulls her keys out of her pocket.

"I will. Just go. Otherwise, I'll Maka-chop you." She grins evilly at me.

"Alright, alright! Jeez." I mumble as I hop on my motorcycle. As I rev it up, I could have sworn that she looked even more miserable than I had ever seen her in school before. That look was something I never wanted to see in my life.

* * *

**~Ah! The plot thickens! Hope you kiddies enjoyed this one. I'm thinking about writing each person's P.O.V. separately. It seems that things are explained much better as I see on in my stories. Comments and reviews are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 5-

"Are you serious? He took you home and didn't do anything?" Tsubaki asks me over the phone.

"I know. Totally random." I mumble as I rub my forehead. Papa didn't come home again so I have the whole house for the entire weekend.

"Wow! So Soul can be a gentleman..." Tsubaki murmurs over the phone.

"Calm down Tsubaki. He may have been nice but that's because he knows he was being an asshole and I threatened him with my Maka-chop." I munch on a bagel as I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V.

"Maybe he was genuinely trying to be nice. Have you ever thought about that?" Tsubaki asks me.

"Hell no. This is the guy that declared an ultimate prank show down. He wouldn't suddenly turn normal. He's too prideful to let anybody else know he was a nice to me for once. Watch, bring it up on Monday and he'll just deny it." I start flipping through the channels when I rest on a piano concert.

"Ok. I won't say anymore. I have to go anyways. I have to help Black*Star do laundry seeing as how he forgot to do it again."

"Figures. Laters Tsubaki." I hang up and toss the phone on the coffee table as I continue watching the concert. I always liked music but I could never understand what makes a person obsessed with something so abstract. I finally decide to start on my homework when I hear the doorbell ring.

"What the hell? Papa can't be home. He wouldn't be ringing the bell either way." I murmur as I open the door. There I see Soul leaning against the wall in all his cocky glory.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl as he walks past me and starts looking around.

"Can I help you?" I yell again as I slam the door behind me.

"Jeez. Calm down. My apartment is getting sprayed down and I needed a place to chill until they finish." Soul explains as he spots the couch and settles himself down. I walk over to him and whack his feet.

"You idiot! You can't just barge in here! Go away! Chill somewhere else." I point to the door and he shrugs his shoulders.

"This is the thanks I get for taking you home?" He raises his eyebrow and the vein in my head starts twitching.

"If I knew I was going to owe you, then I should have just walked home." I growl at him.

"Hey! It's not like I'm asking you to live here. I just need to crash here for a few hours. That's all. Besides, you benefit from all this because you get to hang out with the awesome Soul Eater Evans." He smiles as he rests his head on the pillow. I roll my eyes as I head over to the kitchen and start washing the dishes.

"Anything good on T.V.?" He asks as he picks up the remote.

"Don't change the channel! I was watching that!" I cry as he changes the piano concert to Top Gear.

"Alright!" He lies back down on the couch and I try to contain my temper as I finish the dishes. I clean my hands and head over to the couch when he sits up.

"Look. You don't really owe me for the ride home. If anything else, I owe you for staying here so let's make a truce. I'll take you anywhere you need to go." Soul tells me. Judging by my shocked reaction, he starts scratching his head and looks away.

"Are you serious?" I ask him. He nods his head and I start thinking to myself. I can use this to my advantage.

"Ok then. Let's go." I get up and grab my wallet and keys from the kitchen table. Soul looks at me in shock.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks curiously. I smile up at him.

"We are going grocery shopping."

After three hours of intense shopping and a disgruntled Soul, we finally make it home. Soul looks pissed as he helps me bring the bags up to the apartment and then slumps on the couch.

"Remind me to never promise anything like that again." He groans. I smile as I bring up the remaining grocery bag.

"That's what you get." I close the door and Soul perks up.

"Are you serious? You did all that to get back at me?" Soul glares at me and I giggle.

"Not necessarily. I had to do the grocery shopping since my stupid Papa forgot to do it again." I explain as I take out the groceries.

"So much for a father figure." He mumbles. I immediately get quiet as he doesn't realize how close to the truth he actually is.

"You got that right." I whisper as I continue to put away groceries. Soul keeps staring at me when he suddenly gets up and starts handing me the boxes of pasta.

"What about your mom?" He asks as he hands me the boxes. I stay silent for that as well. I can feel the tears brimming up my eyes when he speaks.

"Forget I asked. Not my business anyways." He mumbles as we finish up. He sits back down on the couch while I try to recover near the window. That's when I see Papa getting out of his car with another woman.

"SHIT! Papa is here!" I cry as I run to the door.

"What?" Soul screams.

"You have to hide...uh...my room! My closet! Go!" I push Soul to my room and open up my closet.

"Wait! Can I just leave?" He asks.

"You don't understand. Hide in here! I'll explain later. Just hide!" I cry as I shove him in my closet and close the door. That's when the front door opens and Papa walks in.

"Maka! I'm home! Look who I brought." I roll my eyes and take a deep breath as I walk over to the living room. I see Papa slumped over the kitchen table as his new toy pours him a glass of water.

"Spirit-kun. Just drink this. It will make you feel better since we are going to party tonight."

"Ok love." He smiles at her as he gulps down the glass of water. I cross my arms and start tapping my foot.

"Maka! My precious angel from above!" Papa cries as he lunges towards me. I side-step him and he ends up hitting the floor.

"Maka, don't be like that. You know Papa loves you the best." He murmurs. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. It's always like this. Always.

"Papa, you're drunk. Go to sleep." I point to his bedroom and he shakes his head.

"Sorry angel but Maria and I are going to a special party tonight. I have to get ready and you have school in about an hour. You better hurry up." He motions my room.

"Papa, it's a Saturday afternoon. There is no school." I growl at him.

"Oh really? Well, just stay home and don't go anywhere. Papa will be right back ok?" He smiles at me as he stumbles over to his bedroom. I roll my eyes as Maria starts coughing.

"You're Spirit's daughter right? Maka?" Duh, is she that stupid? I nod my head and she smiles sweetly at me.

"Your papa loves you so much. You know that right?"

"Yeah, if you define love as never coming home on the weekends and always being hung over, then yes, he sure does love me a lot." I spit out at her. She stays quiet and Papa comes back out in a new outfit.

"Ok Maka! Stay good and don't let any strangers in. Remember, boys have cooties. Papa loves you!" He tries to kiss my forehead but I side-step him and he ends up falling down on the floor again.

"Oh Maka! You're so mean. You're...who's keys are those?" He suddenly points to a set of keys that have a bobble head with a spiked up curl on the front (Soul Eater trademark). I gulp as I realize I didn't hide Soul's keys. Shit.

"Maka? Whose keys are these?" He asks me again. His voice suddenly turns serious and I swipe the keys from the table.

"One of my friends asked me to keep her keys since her boyfriend was trying to steal her car. I'm only keeping them until Monday. Don't you have a party to go to?" I snap at him. He suddenly smiles as he stumbles over to Maria.

"That's right. Let's go baby." He waves to me good-bye as he walks out the front door. I slam the door behind him and put all the locks on.

"Damn him." I mutter

"Oi!" Soul calls out from my room. I snap my head up and run over to the closet. I unlock the door and Soul sprawls out.

"Damn, it's so cramped in there. What took you so long?" He growls as he rubs his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought. Papa shouldn't be back until Monday so we are safe now." I murmur as I lead him to the living room.

"What was that all about? I heard some shouting and crying." He asks me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I mumble as I head back to the kitchen. He follows me but he doesn't bring up Papa or anything. I start to feel nervous when I decide to start making dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him as I start pulling out the chicken to start cooking.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I won't eat here."

"Why not?" I ask him. Soul shakes his head as he rises from the couch.

"I eat a lot. Trust me. You wouldn't be able to feed me properly. I have food at home anyways so don't worry about it. Besides, my apartment should be done spraying by now." Soul heads towards the door, but I grab his arm.

"It's ok. It's the least I can do since I had you in that closet. Please let me make it up to you." I plead to him. He freezes for a second before he sighs and turns towards the kitchen.

"If you insist." He grins evilly at me. I smile as I head back and start cooking the kitchen. He slumps on the couch and continues to watch T.V. I'm glad Soul isn't a nosy person. I don't feel like explaining my life story to anybody. Nobody really cares and even if you tell them, they'll just forget after a while. They all forget. After an hour, dinner is ready and we eat in silence.

"Nice place here." Soul comments as he wolfs down his fourth serving.

"It's alright. I try to keep things neat." I mumble as I pick my plate around.

"You haven't even finished one plate. Come on. Eat!" He grabs my fork and shoves some carrots in my mouth, causing me choke.

"GAHH! Are you trying to kill me?" I huff out as I manage to swallow the carrots.

"You are acting like your dog died or something. You need something to eat. You're already a freaking twig."

"Oh thanks." I growl as I manage to swallow down another bite of carrots. He grins as he finishes up his piece of chicken and then hands his plate to me.

"You weren't kidding when you said you ate a lot."

"You got that right." He smiles at me. I smile back as I get up and dish out another serving for him. After three more servings, Soul is satisfied and I manged to eat two plates of food.

"You were hungry. Next time you get hungry, don't deny yourself. It's a bad feeling. I should know." Soul burps as he puts my dishes in the sink. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're gross." I growl. He smirks at me and notices that it's 10:00 at night.

"It's getting late. I should head home." I look outside and notice that it's really dark.

"Are you sure? You don't mind going home this dark."

"Nope. I'll see you later." He grabs his keys and I open the door for him. I walk him downstairs and he heads over to his motorcycle. I watch him as he turns on his bike and revs up the engine.

"See you and thanks for the food!" He cries as he peels out of the small street. I shake my head as I head back upstairs. I can't believe that Soul and I had a normal day today. We didn't fight and try to rip each others throats. I'm not sure about many things but one thing that's for sure is that Soul Eater Evans is one strange kid.

* * *

**~Alright, so I decided to change things up a bit. Each chapter will be written in one person's P.O.V. The next chapter will be Soul's P.O.V. We'll see how that goes. Enjoy this one too my kiddies.**

**magnoliastar08**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 6-

"Are you serious? You stayed over at her house for one day and didn't kill her? Why the sudden change of heart?" Black*Star asks me as we walk to class.

"I don't know. I had nothing to do and everybody else was busy. Besides, I was only nice because we agreed to a stalemate." I growl at him. He only grins at me and I raise my eyebrow at him. What's his damn problem?

"Whatever you say Soul. Whatever you say. I'm sure I would be excited if I had a girl cooking for me." He says with a soft sigh.

"Dude, you have Tsubaki cooking your meals. Doesn't that count?" I ask him.

"Well, now that you put it that way...but still. I've known Tsubaki all my life. You've only known Maka for three weeks tops and she's already making meals for you. Next thing we know, she'll be sporting a maid outfit for you." Black*Star wonders aloud. I suddenly picture Maka in a skimpy french maid outfit...damn hormones. I apparently space out for too long and Black*Star smacks my back, sending me back to reality and away from my fantasy.

"Dude, are you serious? You wanna see Maka in a french maid outfit?" Black*Star asks me in shock. I look away and he starts roaring out in laughter.

"Dude, this is hilarious. The great Soul Eater Evans falling for the new kid. Wait till Kidd hears about this!" Black*Star smiles evilly. I grip his shirt as I pull him closer to me.

"I'm not falling in love with anybody! Don't be making shit up. Breathe a word of this to Kidd and you die." I snarl. Black*Star gulps and I release him. We continue to walk when I see Maka walking with Tsubaki on her left and Kidd on her right.

"I didn't know that Kidd. I should come over some time, when you aren't drunk." She giggles at him. I see her smiling at Kidd and I get a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignore it as I walk over to them. I don't love Maka Albarn and I'll prove it right here and right now.

"Hi Soul." She greets me. I stare at her before I walk past her and head to my seat. The four of them stare at me in shock as I prop my legs up and pull out my headphones.

"What the hell Soul?" Maka stands in front of me and slams her fist on the desk. I ignore her as I turn on my mp3 player.

"Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to listen to music here." I growl. She looks at me in shock before I can read the disappointment on her face. She turns around and walks over to her seat. Black*Star sits next to me and shakes his head.

"Why did you have to do that? She was just trying to be nice."

"She's forgotten that this is only a temporary stalemate. We have that final prank battle to think about. She can't be all nice to me or she'll go soft." I growl at him. Black*Star shakes his head and I pretend to listen to music as I try to pick up bits of her conversation with Tsubaki.

"I knew it Tsubaki. It was too good to be true." She whispers.

"He sounded so nice. I wonder what made him change." Tsubaki murmurs back to Maka.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I have to focus on this showdown or he'll make me look like an idiot. I won't ever fall for his nice trick again. Besides, I don't even like him like that." She smiles at her. I feel a part of my heart ache as Tsubaki gives her a weird look.

"Oh, then who did you have in mind?" She whispers. Maka is about to answer when Stein walks in and throws a knife at my head. I manage to dodge in time.

"Feet off the desk Soul." He smiles evilly at me. I gulp as I put both my feet down and pull my headphones out. Stein starts the class off with another dissection but all I can think about is Maka's crush. I have a strange desire to know and an even stranger desire to kill whoever she likes. After that dissection, we head off to lunch when I turn back around to my locker. I stuff my books in there when I find Maka waiting near the classroom. I pretend to be busy when I hear her greet Kidd. I suddenly get angry as I watch the two head off to the cafeteria. I decide to follow them when something jumps on my back.

"Found you!" Black*Star cries.

"Oi! Get off me you monkey!" I yell. I start spinning around but the idiot only laughs with joy. He eventually gets dizzy and collapses on the floor.

"Damn you." I growl as I look up and see Maka and Kidd nowhere in sight.

"What, were you trying to stalk Maka?" Black*Star grins at me.

"No, I wanted to go to lunch but now you ruined that." I growl at him.

"Come on, there's still time left and I'm hungry as hell." He cries as he pulls me towards the cafeteria. There I see the gang at the usual spot. My gaze wanders to Maka as I see her laughing at Kidd's joke. I suddenly feel bad for ignoring her this morning, but I'll play it cool as I walk towards them. Unfortunately, Black*Star ruins everything.

"Don't you feel bad now?" Black*Star whispers in my ear as he cackles and takes a seat next to Tsubaki.

"I'm going to kill you." I growl as I pull up a chair and sit next to Patty.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" She cocks her eye at me. I glare at her back when Liz snaps her finger.

"Oi! Patty was just asking you a question. You don't have to PMS or anything."

"Yeah, you have been acting so strangely since this morning. Is everything ok?" Maka turns her attention towards me. I feel a blush creep up as she stares at me with concern and everybody starts staring at me. I suddenly start sweating balls under everybody's gazes.

"I …...I gotta go." I run out of there and head to the boy's bathroom. I splash a whole bunch of cold water on my face as I try to calm myself down.

"What the hell? What's wrong with me?" I grumble to myself. I look at myself in the mirror. Everything seems ok, except for the fact that I'm starting to get nervous around Maka. That's ok. This is not a crisis. If I start treating her like I usually do, then these strange feelings will go away. Right? Right?

Wrong. I was dead wrong. I got back from the cafeteria, only to trip on a banana peel. Everybody laughs and I feel stupid as I climb back into my seat. Maka had this adorable laugh, but I will never utter that aloud to anybody, ever. In class, I was forced to solve a problem on the board, only to have Maka help me solve it. I felt so stupid having my enemy help me out. As her hand brushed mine, I suddenly jumped, causing me to bump into Sid-sensei who then fell on top of Nygus, who just happened to be there...awkward... Then, Black*Star started messing with the pipes to the small sink and he busted them, covering me in sewage. I was forced to stay after school and start cleaning but the worst part was I kept thinking of Maka and her smile throughout the entire day.

"Damn you Black*Star." I curse him as I continue to mop in stinky clothing. Stein looks at me before he starts chuckling.

"What? Something funny Professor?" I growl at him. He only shakes his head as I continue to mop.

"I can't help but to notice you were distracted. Did something good happen between you and Maka?" He asks bluntly. I stare at him in shock and he suddenly roars in laughter. I wait for him to calm down before I answer in a cold voice. Stein then takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"What the hell? Nothing happened between Maka and me. Don't even say something so crazy." I growl as I continue to mop. Stein blows a puff when he pulls his chair up to me.

"Don't deny it Soul. You usually don't come to my class. This is the first time in three weeks you have been here to school every day. You always stare at Maka when you think no one is looking and today, you managed to look so uncool in front of your girlfriend." He smiles at me. I look at him when he rolls his chair back. Does he not get that Maka isn't my girlfriend?

"Then again. I could be seeing things. I mean, if you really liked her, then you would have this strange sensation inside your stomach whenever she looks at you. You would get this nasty feeling if she started talking to another guy. You would try to act normal and have everything backfire on you, but then again, I could be wrong." Stein blows out another puff and I ignore him as I realize how close to the truth he is.

"Shit..." I whisper to myself. Stein looks at me curiously and I look up at him.

"Well, what if a friend I know had these symptoms? What do they mean?" I ask him, hoping he doesn't catch one. He inhales and exhales as he makes smoke rings.

"Eh...call it teenage love. I call it hook, line and sinker. She got you good and the only way to get rid of this feeling is...well...I don't know if I should tell you." Stein looks at me evilly. He is a criminal mastermind.

"Tell me man! I gotta...I mean my friend has to know the remedy. He can't seem to get this girl out his head." I grab onto Stein's coat. He pries me off and dusts himself off.

"Kiss her. Simple as that. Anyways, go home. The janitor can do the rest." He walks out and I stand there in shock.

I have to kiss Maka?

"I don't get it. Why do I have to kiss her?" I mumble to myself as I head home. I think about what Stein said on the way home. When I get there, I open the door and find Blair cleaning up my apartment.

"Hey Soul, why so late? I was about to leave." She asks me as I slump down on the couch.

"Black*Star busted a pipe and blamed it on me. I was forced to clean up his shit." I growl as I turn on the T.V.

"Oh that sucks." She comments as she puts away the cleaning supplies. I flip through the channels but all I see is Maka's face on every single girl. I turn off the TV and shake my head.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Blair looks at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. It must have been something I ate." I murmur as I head to the bathroom and splash my face with water. I hear the door bell ring and Blair answer.

"Oh hello? Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Maka Albarn. I came to give Soul his book back. He forgot it today and I wanted to make sure he got it back. My head whiplashes as I open the door. I see Maka standing there looking so damn cute and my face suddenly gets red.

"Maka...what the hell?" I stutter as I walk over to her. She hands me the book and then bows.

"Sorry for not returning this earlier. I borrowed it from Black*Star and completely forgot to give it to him. He said it was yours so I came to return it. Now that this is done, I'll get out of your way now. Bye." She straightens up and turns to leave when Blair places a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to stay? I'm about to make dinner. I'm sure Soul would LOVE it if you stayed over." She smiles sweetly at her. I can see the wheels turn in Blair's head and I glare at her. Maka shakes her head. I feel my heart beat in anticipation when I get another fantasy with the two of us cooing over each other while eating dinner...stupid ass hormones.

"I'm so sorry but no thank you. I have dinner plans with another friend and I don't think Soul really wants me over." She glares at me and then turns to leave. I feel my heart sink but then Blair closes the door and rubs her forehead.

"What did you do?" She sighs at me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Soul, Soul, Soul. You never learn do you. If you really like this girl, you can't treat her like she's Black*Star or Kidd. Girls are more delicate. Have I taught you nothing?" She asks me. I ignore her as I head over to the kitchen.

"Judging by the way you reacted, I think you really like this girl." She smiles evilly at me.

"Not you too! Everybody needs to leave me alone. I don't like Maka Albarn. Never have and never will. When I beat her in this showdown, this whole thing will be over!" I cry as I head to my room and slam the door. I pull my hair as I collapse on the bed. Why does everyone keep saying I like her. I don't like her. I hate her. She made me look like an idiot. She's even making me act like an idiot and I don't like it.

"See you later Soul. Hope your temper calms down." Blair yells as I hear her close the front door. I sigh as I grip my pillow. Why am I getting all worked up over this? I am the great Soul Eater Evans. I shouldn't be getting tripped up over something like this! I get up and head over to the kitchen where I placed the book Maka returned. I pick up and smell strawberries on it.

Maka...She smells like strawberries? I continue to smell the book when Stein's words come to haunt me.

_I mean, if you really liked her, then you would have this strange sensation inside your stomach whenever she looks at you. You would get this nasty feeling if she started talking to another guy. You would try to act normal and have everything backfire on you, but then again, I could be wrong._

"I don't think you're wrong Stein. I do like her. More than I already should." I mumble to myself as I start to make dinner.

* * *

**~Another chapter and this time, we see things from Soul's P.O.V. I hope nobody gets confused because the plot will thicken (sort of...very slowly actually) but anyways, next up is Maka's P.O.V. I'm sure you guys will get the pattern from now on. Enjoy it my kiddies. As always, comments and reviews are appreciated.  
**

**magnoliastar08**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 7-

"Soul is crazy! I can't stand him! One minute he's sweet and kind and the next minute he acts like a complete jackass. He pisses me off so much! When I beat him in this showdown, he'll have nothing to do but cry in his sleep, knowing I kicked his ass." I growl at Kidd. He stares at me in shock as I vent my anger out on his punching bag.

"I know Soul can be a douche bag, but his behavior is really strange. He's never acted like this." Kidd thinks to himself. I stare up at him when I realize that his face looks so cute when he thinks.

"I'm sure you know something's wrong. You've known him much longer than I have."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about it. He's starting to worry me, especially since he has this concert coming up." He mumbles.

"Concert?" I ask him. Kidd slaps himself as he realizes he let the word concert slip out.

"Damn it. You shouldn't have heard that."

"Well I did so you better explain." I start tapping my foot and Kidd sighs in defeat.

"Well, it's not my story to tell but Soul is in a strange situation. The bottom line is in order for him to live outside his home, he has to compose music and perform at the end of every month." I look at Kidd strangely.

"That's as good of an explanation you'll get out of me. If you want the rest of the story, Soul has to be the one to tell you. These aren't my secrets to reveal." I nod my head in understanding.

"I don't get why it's so bad. Why would composing songs and performing be such a bad thing?"

"It's not. It's the pressure his family puts on him to spit out his musical genius. They force him to perform, knowing he hates schedules and knowing that Soul beats to his own drum." I look at Kidd quizzically.

"Like I said, Soul has to be the one to tell you the rest of his story."

"Ok then. Thanks for giving me the ride to his house and for inviting me to dinner." I whisper as I feel the blush creep up on my face.

"No problem. Let's go see if Patty and Liz are done in the kitchen." I nod as I head upstairs but not before Kidd starts messing with the punching bag, making sure it looks symmetrical.

* * *

"Thanks for this dinner guys. It was delicious." I smile at the three of them. Liz and Patty look satisfied while Kidd tries to fold his napkin back up properly.

"No problem. You are welcome here anytime. Especially since now we actually have someone who can kick Soul out whenever we want to. Hehe." Liz grins at me evilly.

"Is it really that hard to take down Soul?" I ask her. She nods her head as Patty finishes making her mashed potatoes into a giraffe mold.

"Soul has fought over 200 battles and has only lost twice. Gangs are always challenging him from other cities and he always beats them. Soul has had martial arts, jujitsu and weapons training. He's as bad ass as they come." Patty blurts out. I gulp as they continue to tell me stories about his victories and how's he left his enemies almost dead. Patty even managed to sneak in a story about Soul cutting off someone's fingers when they dared touch his motorcycle.

"Are you serious?" I whisper in shock. I look to Kidd and he nods in agreement. That's when I suddenly turn pale and collapse in the chair.

"And I challenged this guy?" I whisper in a squeaky voice.

"Yep, and when you beat him, he'll be the laughing stock not only of the entire school, but on the streets as well. Well, good luck with that." Liz smiles at me. I look to Kidd in shock.

"You are the one who challenged him. You could always back out now and save yourself the trouble." Kidd points out.

"And let him get the better of me. Let him mock me for the rest of my life. Hell no! I got myself into this shit and I have to see it through. I wasn't raised to be a coward." I growl.

"I was afraid you would say that." Kidd mumbles. I look at him sadly as he places his hand on my shoulder. I feel a slight blush creep up on my cheeks. Kidd? Why do you make me feel so nervous?

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all. I've seen Soul hurt plenty of people a lot so I don't want the same thing happening to you." I feel my heart race as he looked at me with such sad eyes. Kidd really does care about me! He then frowns as he starts yelling at Patty for stacking the dishes incorrectly.

"Kidd is always serious. He doesn't like to see his friends get hurt." Liz leans over as she watches Patty giggling at Kidd.

"Really?...I mean...He considers me his friend?" I ask her trying to hide my nervousness.

"Of course. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have invited you over for dinner. Besides, I think you two would look cute together." She smiles at me. I blush again as I turn away.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I mumble.

"Oh don't lie...You like Kidd don't you?" She grins evilly at me. I look at her blankly and she starts roaring out in laughter. Patty and Kidd stop arguing to stare at her.

"What's wrong? What's so funny?" Kidd asks as he walks over towards us.

"Uh...nothing! Nothing!" I answer too quickly.

"Nah Kidd. I was just telling her about my toenail collection underneath my bed." Liz grins at him.

"Oh...oh...LIZ! That's disgusting! No wonder she looks so pale!" Kidd starts babying me causing Liz to laugh even harder. I start to turn red when Patty looks at me.

"Is Maka ok? She looks really red!" She points to my cheeks.

"OMG! She's sick! Don't worry! I will take care of her!" Kidd picks me up and I squeal in shock as I realize that Kidd is holding me like a limp doll.

"What should I do? Where should I put here?" He cries frantically, making me dizzy in the process.

"Calm down Kidd, lay her down on the couch. We'll get some ice packs for her. Just stay put." Liz shouts. Kidd puts me down and I manage to regain my balance.

"I'm sorry Maka. I tend to freak out when someone gets hurt."

"No! It's ok Kidd. It wasn't your fault." I manage to breathe out. Kidd starts studying me and I feel very conscious about myself.

"You look absolutely symmetrical today." He smiles at me. I can see the warmth in his golden eyes and I suddenly lean forward. He leans forward too when Liz walks in with ice packs.

"Hey you two! I'm here with ice packs and...whoa! What the hell are you two doing?" She smirks at us. I jump away with my face red once again.

"Ohhh! Kidd making a move on Maka! Kinky!" Patty pops up next to Kidd scaring the living crap out of him. I giggle as Kidd chases Patty around the room. Liz places the ice pack on my forehead when she leans in.

"You were about to kiss him, weren't you?" Liz whispers evilly in my ear. I whimper in embarrassment and Kidd notices my distress.

"Liz, what are you doing to Maka?" Liz smiles at him as she climbs off of me. I take a deep breathe as I realize that Kidd's face is really close to me.

"Kidd!" I squeal as I shut my eyes. I feel his cool hand touch my cheek, causing me to melt underneath his touch.

"Uh Kidd, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Patty points out. I feel really light-headed as Kidd, Liz and Patty started coming out of focus. I blink again and then I black out.

* * *

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" I hear someone call my name. I groan as I rise up from the couch and face Black*Star.

"Black*Star? What are you doing here?" I ask him. Tsubaki comes in with a tray of food.

"Oh Maka! Thank goodness you woke up! We were all getting really worried about you, especially Kidd and Soul." She smiles at me as she places the tray on my lap.

"Really? Soul and Kidd?" I question her. She nods her head and I smile at the thought of Kidd worrying about me.

"Kidd..." I whisper as Black*Star blabs on about his miracle powers in awakening sick patients or something like that. Soon, I hear the door open and Liz, Patty, Kidd and Soul all walk in.

"Maka! Are you ok?" Kidd walks up to me first and starts inspecting me. I smile at him as I pat him on the shoulder. I ignore the butterflies in my stomach that threaten to overwhelm me.

"I'm fine Kidd. Don't worry. It's probably because I haven't been getting enough sleep. That's all." Kidd breathes a sigh of relief and I look over to Soul. He turns away from me but I swear that I saw a look of hatred cross his face, directed at Kidd.

"Soul, are you ok?" I ask him. He turns to me and sniffs.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?" He growls. I sigh as I ignore his rude behavior and turn back to Kidd.

"What is everybody doing here?" I ask him.

"Party tonight!" Liz screams as Patty presses a button and the room goes dark. The colorful lights turn on and the music blares up.

"Woooo!" Everybody cries as they all start dancing in the middle of the living room. I look at everyone in shock as they all do some crazy dance moves. Then the door opens and everybody else comes pouring in and start dancing as well.

"What the hell?" I cry as I am pulled away from the crowd.

"Stupid Kidd, knowing that you were sick and pulling this shit." I hear Soul growl as he drags me to the kitchen.

"Soul? What are you doing?" I cry out in shock.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you somewhere where it's quiet. Didn't you faint earlier? You should be resting instead of partying it up like those idiots over there!" Soul opens the door and makes me sit on a stool as he goes over to the stove and pulls out a kettle.

"Oh..." I whisper at Soul's sudden concern for me. He busies himself with making tea while I take a good look at him. He looks so tall hovering over a little stove. I smile to myself at the scene when a cup is placed in front of me.

"Drink." He grunts as he sits across from me and starts sipping on his own cup. I look at him curiously as I sip on my tea. I never noticed how soft his eyes looked when he isn't glaring at people.

"What are you staring at?" He suddenly growls at me. I jump in shock as the cup spills over. I cry out as I manage to burn my arm.

"Maka!" Soul cries in shock as he runs over to my side. He picks me up and runs me over to the sink. I start struggling in his arms and he pushes me roughly as the cold water streams down my arm.

"Hold still." He commands. I sit quietly as he watches the water hit my arm. I never knew Soul was this responsible. He places me back on the stool and bandages me up. All the while, I can't help but to blush at how close he is to me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Baka, can't believe you spilled the tea that I made you." He growls. I smile at him, knowing that he's back to his old rude self, but his kindness is making me nervous.

"Soul...?" I whisper.

"What?" He snaps at me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask him. He looks at me in utter shock before he snaps out of it. He suddenly glares at me before putting his hands in his pockets and leans against the stove.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Either way, you shouldn't let your guard down. There's only a week left before the showdown and I will not lose to you." He declares. I look at him in shock as my face falls. I knew it. He is just a conceded bastard who only thinks about himself and nothing more.

"Hey genius!" I smirk at him.

"What?" He asks, looking coolly. I point to his arm, which is currently on fire.

"You're on fire." He screams as he flails his arms back and forth looking like an idiot. I take this moment to leave him be, thinking that I like the nice Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

**~Yes! Another chapter out! I feel like I'm writing a lot of fluff but this is story is going to be long. I've only written half of it on my computer. Anyways, enough of my rantings, I hope you kiddies enjoyed my story. As always, comments and reviews are appreciated, even if I don't show it.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul Eater AU Story**

Chapter 8-

* * *

"Damn it. I looked like such a damn idiot!" I cry as I bandage up my arm at home. After I caught on fire, I noticed that Maka left me alone. That bitch! She'll pay I swear. Nobody stand up Soul Eater Evans. Nobody.

"Well, if you weren't so mean to her, maybe she'd be nicer to you." Blair points out as she puts the medical kit away. I scowl at her as I watch her walk back to me and continue to inspect my hand.

"No, she needs to be taught a lesson so that she doesn't mess with me. She doesn't know the real Soul Eater Evans. I've been too soft lately. I need to show my authority." I growl.

"What authority? All I know is that you one of the best fighters in the district. So what? That doesn't prove anything. You have people who still hate you." Blair suddenly snaps at me. She releases my hand and I take the opportunity to stand up.

"So what Blair! At least they will learn to respect me!" I yell at her. She rises from the couch and takes a step back, smiling sadly at me. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Oh Soul...when are you going to realize there's more to life than power and pride?" She whispers as she grabs her keys and closes the door behind her. I growl as I pace around the kitchen. I slam my good fist against the table.

"Power and respect are what make this world go round. Even I know that." I snarl. I think of my family's influence and power. My anger builds up and I throw a cup against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"She doesn't understand anything. Nobody understands anything. Nobody understands..." I whisper as I run to my room and slam the door. Nobody understands. Nobody. I wake up a few hours later and head to the kitchen. There I see the broken cup so I grab the broom and sweep it off the floor. I throw the shards away and see that there a few messages on my answering machine.

_Soul...It's Blair. I know I left early but I wanted to give you some time. I won't be back until next week so I hope you can manage by yourself. You need some time alone to think. Think about what I said. I'll see you later._

I shake my head at her message as I move onto the next one.

_Soul, my man! Why'd you leave so early? We were just getting started! Anyways, come back. Maka isn't here either. She left when no one else was looking either. Come on! It's lonely without you!_

Stupid Black*Star. Why would I go back to a boring party? Besides, without Maka there...wait! What am I thinking? Without Maka there? Since when do I think about Maka? She was the reason I left the damn party in the first. God damn it Black*Star. I skip his message as I move onto the last message.

_Soul...It's me, Maka. I got your number from Kidd. I wanted...I wanted to say …...thanks. Thanks for taking care of me, even if it wasn't necessary and you were probably doing it to look cool...but still...thanks, but don't forget that I plan to beat you. I won't fall for your kindness act again. I will beat you. I will. Ok...Bye._

I stare at the answering machine in silence. I don't know what to feel. She …...she thanked me! She thanked me with all her pride and haughtiness, but...she brought up the showdown. For some reason, it pisses me off. I delete Blair's and Black*Star's messages.

"Maka..." I whisper as I leave the last message on the machine and head back to sleep.

* * *

On Monday, the school is deathly quiet when I get there. Everybody knows this is the final week. The week of the showdown. Nobody dare looks at me as they scurry past me in the hallway.

"Oh man. You got everybody here spooked! Either they want Maka to win or they want to make sure you don't kill Maka! Haha! This is going to be awesome!" Black*Star laughs as we head to class.

"Shut up!" I growl at him. I see Maka at her desk several places in front of me. I sit down and pull out my headphones when Stein comes in. He gives me a smirk before beginning the lecture. I put my headphones away and glare at him. If he thinks he can read my mind, he's in for a painful lesson.

"Alright then class. Shinigami-sama wants me to do something other than dissection so I'm pairing you guys off. You will do a project on an animal of your choice. This will be a contest because the winner of the project will get to dissect the animal in front of the whole class." Stein smirks at all of us. We all stare at him like he's crazy when Maka raises her hand.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" She asks.

"No, I will pick out your partners. Now, each person rip a sheet of paper and write your name on it. Bring it up to me and I'll put it in a hat. Then, I'll draw out your names and that's the partner you're stuck with." Stein pulls out a top hat and we all start writing our names.

"This is so uncool." I mutter as I drop my name in the hat. Stein smiles at me and I use all of my willpower to not flip him off or beat his ass up. I know I can take him.

"Alright, the first group is..." Stein starts calling out people's names. Some are happy and some are pissed off. Patty was paired off with Tsubaki and Liz was paired off with Black*Star. Kim was paired with Ox and Harvar was paired with Jacqueline. Soon, our names were the last ones.

"Hm...seems I made a mistake in counting. No matter. Maka, Soul and Kidd will make the group of three. Alright, you have your partners. This project is going to be split up. Half of you will present on Thursday and the rest will present on Friday and I don't accept late work. Have a nice day." Class is dismissed and I see Kidd standing next to Maka's desk. She is putting her books in her backpack when I decide to join them.

"So, you want to finish this project as soon as possible then?" Kidd asks her.

"Of course. I don't have time to work on this Thursday. I want to have this done by Wednesday." That's when she notices my presence and glares at me.

"You better pull your own weight or there'll be hell to pay!" She hisses at me. I roll my eyes as I swing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Eh. So when are we doing this?" I ask them.

"Today and tomorrow, do you have anything planned?" She raises her eyebrow and Kidd suddenly pretends to look innocent. I sigh as I realize I have to cancel a couple of fights and man did I need them today. I need to vent out some anger.

"No."

"Good. Come to Kidd's house as soon as you can. I have an errand to run for my stupid Papa so you can head over there with Kidd if you want." She says as she leaves without another word. I groan as Kidd and I drive to his place on my motorcycle.

"Maka has been quite stressed lately." Kidd comments on the way there. I roll my eyes at him. I do not need to start a conversation about Maka, especially since she is in my thoughts all the damn time.

"Whatever." I say coolly as we head down there. We stop at his front yard and we both climb off my bike. Kidd stops me in the middle and grabs my arm.

"Soul, don't tell me you're fighting today?" He asks.

"I'll cancel. I left my phone at home so it's no big deal. I can postpone those fights until next week. I have to concentrate on this showdown. I have a couple of ideas but I need to run them with you." I tell him. He suddenly looks angry as he takes a step towards me.

"Listen here. Maka is a good girl and doesn't know what she is getting herself into. If you hurt her, I can't respond for my actions." Kidd says coldly. I stare at him in shock when I am seized by a nasty sensation inside my stomach. I grip him by the collar and push him against the wall.

"Did you just threaten me?" I hiss. He continues to glare back at me. After an awkward silence, I let him go and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"I won't hurt her but I won't be the one to blame if she can't take the joke. I'm warning you that if you interfere, I will hurt you." I snarl at him. We continue to stare at each other when we hear Maka scream our names.

"Kidd! Soul! I've been gone for half an hour and you guys are out here? What's going on?" She asks out of breath.

"Nothing Maka. We stopped by after class to talk to Marie-sensei about his grade." Kidd points to me. I grunt in response as we continue up to his front door.

"Oh. That's good. At least that way he'll be able to graduate. Anyways, I was thinking about several animals but the one I had in mind is..." I drown out Maka's conversation with Kidd as we head to his house. I can't believe he threatened me over Maka. What was that damn nasty sensation I keep getting whenever Maka or Kidd mention each other? Gah!

"Soul! We're here! What are you staring at?" Kidd asks as I realize that the door is open. I shake my head and head inside. He leads us to his room and there we begin. Maka and Kidd start organizing the notes and I have to start looking up the information. Apparently, we are doing a project on the honey badger.

"They are one of the most vicious animals on the planet. It's fascinating to see them fight cobras!" Maka squeals in excitement. This girl gets crazy for animal violence? What the hell?

"It does look pretty symmetrical and it is powerful." Kidd murmurs as he looks at the pictures.

"It kill cobras. What more do you want?" I try to include myself in the conversation. Kidd and Maka look at me in shock and I shrug my shoulders as I continue to look up information. After three hours, we manage to get half of the slide done when Maka sighs.

"There's one more thing I wanted to add but I don't know if either of you guys are up to it." She starts fiddling with her fingers. Kidd goes and sits next to her on the bed and I get the nasty feeling inside my stomach again.

"What is it? I'm sure it's a pretty good idea." Kidd smiles at her. She sighs as she leans against his shoulder.

"I was thinking that I had a skunk costume in my closet. I could modify it to look like a honey badger. That way, there is an example and we could reenact a fight between a cobra and a honey badger." She blurts out. Kidd looks impressed and I raise my eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" I ask her.

"I can't wear the honey badger costume. It belongs to Papa so only one of you guys could wear it. I'm not sure it will fit Kidd but I'm pretty sure it will fit you." She looks to me. I stare at her in shock and Kidd jumps up.

"Does that mean I have to be the cobra?" He asks in a frightened voice. She looks at him hesitantly.

"If you want, I can be the cobra. I know that you don't like people to touch you unless you let them. I don't mind being the cobra. I have another costume that could be perfect for that." She looks to me and I continue to stare at her in shock.

"No way! No way in hell am I going to wear something stupid like that!" I yell at her. Kidd jumps up and stands right in front of her. Maka looks at him in shock and admiration. I'm starting to get that nasty feeling in my stomach again.

"Hey! Don't yell at her! She's just trying to be creative and get us extra points. You need those if you are going to pass Stein's class. You've missed so many of his dissections I'm surprised you aren't even failing!" Kidd snaps at me. I glare at him and Maka shoots a dirty look back at me.

"I knew it. I shouldn't have even mentioned this idea. The great Soul Eater Evans can't even wear a silly costume to get extra credit points. Oh well. He can fail school for all I care!" She starts mocking me. I don't take that shit from no one, but then again, I do need a passing grade if I am going to keep living outside my family's house.

"Fine! I'll wear the damn costume but I'm only wearing it for one day and that's for the project. That's it!" I hiss. Maka squeals in victory and Kidd smiles down at her. For some strange reason, I feel like punching him at this point.

"Excellent! Nothing can go wrong. The projects are due this Friday and we will all …..."

"Wait Friday?" I question Kidd. He looks at me like I am crazy.

"Yeah? Stein is making us present on Friday. Come on man! Weren't you paying attention?" I stare at Kidd. I have to wear the stupid costume on Friday, the day of the showdown?

"Is there a problem?" Maka questions me innocently. I look away as I gulp. No, as long as she doesn't realize this, then all is well.

"Nah. Friday it is." I huff out.

"Good. I have to go home Kidd. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Maka picks up her book bag and starts to head out the door when Kidd stops her.

"Who's taking you home?"

"No one." She replies.

"I will not allow that. Soul, take her home. She lives close to you anyways." Kidd looks at me. I start to protest when he pulls down the collar of his shirt. I see a red mark on his neck from our previous encounter. I glare at him as I grab my keys and curse his name.

"What's gotten into him? He doesn't have to take me if he doesn't want to!" Maka snaps. Kidd rests his hands on her shoulders and I turn away.

"It's o.k. Maka. He owes me a favor and besides, this neighborhood is dangerous at night. Please do this for me?" Kidd pleads to her. I look back and see her blush a little before she nods her head.

"Good. Take her home Soul." He pushes her into me and shuts the door behind us.

"Way to get rid of us." She mutters. We stand there in awkward silence before I head down to my motorcycle and turn it on.

"Come on Tiny Tits! We don't have all night." I mutter. Maka glares at me and I see her pull out a dictionary.

"God damn it! Don't even think about it!" I back away from her. She has an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't kill the driver here! I'm the only one who knows how to drive a motorcycle here!" I defend myself. She thinks for a minute before putting her dictionary away.

"Fine, you win this round." She hisses as she climbs onto the back of my motorcycle. She grabs onto me and I ignore her soft touch as I peel out and speed straight to her house. The ride back is silent but I can sense her smiling behind me. We get to her house in fifteen minutes and she hops right off.

"Even if Kidd forced you, thanks for the ride." She grumbles. I shoot her a smirk as I turn to the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark blue book headed straight towards my face.

"Shit!" I utter as I black out.

* * *

**_~Woo! Another update! It finally took me a while. You guys deserve it since I've been a bad girl and not updating properly. Well enjoy my loves. As always, comments are appreciated._**

**_magnoliastar08_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul Eater AU Story**

Chapter 9-

* * *

"You got him again, didn't you?" Liz asks me the next day at lunch. I smile at her as I sip on my apple juice box.

"Yep. Knocked him out for three hours. I don't get it though. He knows not to call me Tiny Tits and he keeps on doing it. It's getting quite annoying but I am getting a good workout." I pretend to sigh. Patty giggles and Liz gives me a thumbs-up.

"I heard you and Kidd have a project together. Any details?" Liz winks at me. I start to blush when Tsubaki comes to my rescue.

"She has that same project with Soul so stop tormenting her."

"Aw! You're no fun Tsubaki!" Patty whines. I sigh in relief as Tsubaki sits next to me..

"I already have a plan for the showdown on Friday. Trust me. It will be the best thing you guys will ever see. Just make sure you show up to class on Friday." I tell them.

"Wait, I thought you were planning this whole thing out on Thursday?" Liz asks me. I lean back in triumph as they all lean closer to me.

"I came up with the whole idea yesterday. It will be brilliant let me tell you. Besides, I have to do something for my stupid Papa on Thursday so that was actually a valid excuse." I tell them.

"Oh, but give us a hint! We want to know!" Patty squeals. I shake my head. Patty and Liz keep whining throughout lunch but Tsubaki stares at me closely.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" I ask her.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" She asks me again.

"Tsubaki, this woman is going through with it. She won't back down and when she beats Soul, she'll be known as the toughest girl on the block! Don't crush her style man!" Liz defends me. I laugh as I lean back and pat Tsubaki on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to post his naked baby pictures or anything." I tell her.

"Dude! You should do that!" Patty squeals.

"That would be weak Patty. Besides, Black*Star has already done that to Ox. Repeats are a big no-no." Liz flicks her head.

"It's alright guys. I know this will be brilliant." I grin at them. After school, I meet Tsubaki outside her locker. Apparently she wanted to talk to me about something. As I wait for her, I see none other than Soul Eater Evans walk out of the classroom like he owned the place. He starts to walk past me when I grab his arm.

"Hey! I know you don't like me but don't forget to meet up at Kidd's place again today. We still have that project to do." I snap at him. He rolls his eyes and pushes my hand away. For some reason, I feel my stomach tighten but then I see Tsubaki and my pain goes away.

"Hey Tsubaki! What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her. She looks over and sees that Soul is still standing there. She drags me to the girl's bathroom and locks the door.

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" I ask her. She darts to the left and to the right when she stares at me in the eyes.

"Please call off this showdown. I know something bad is going to happen and I don't want you to get hurt." She whispers. I look at her in shock before I start hugging her.

"Tsubaki, this is nothing serious. We are just playing practical jokes. Nothing bad will happen." I try to reassure her. She still isn't convinced and I sigh as I give up the fight.

"If things start to turn for the worse, I'll call it off, o.k.?" She still doesn't look convinced but gives in.

"Maka, you have to trust me on this. Please be careful." I sigh as I shake my head and agree.

"I'll be careful I promise. Sorry Tsubaki but I have to go. Kidd is waiting for me." I squeal in excitement. She raises her eyebrow and I giggle as I skip out of the bathroom. I see Soul standing next to the door and I scream.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I scream in shock.

"Calm down. Had to talk to Stein about getting the costume approved. He says it's cool." Soul says coldly as he starts walking quickly.

"O.k. Is Kidd waiting for us?" I ask him.

"I'm sure he's waiting for _you_." He snaps at me. I stare at him in shock before I recover and walk a few steps behind him. What's wrong with him? Did something happen...did he listen in to my conversation with Tsubaki? Where else would he have gotten the waiting thing? What's going on?

"Are you o.k.?" I ask him when we get to his motorcycle.

"Everything is fucking fine." He hisses as he climbs on. I climb on apprehensively but then he roars the machine to life and peels out. This guy sure loves to peel out. I grab onto his waist and in fifteen minutes, we reach Kidd's house. Kidd is already waiting for us at the front.

"Hey Kidd!" I smile at him as I jump of Soul's motorcycle. Soul parks it and I give Kidd a big hug. Kidd gives me one back and I am thankful that he can't see me blush.

"What's up? What's the good news?" Kidd notices my happy behavior.

"Papa is going away on a 'business' trip for two weeks. I am so excited!" I squeal in delight. Kidd raises his eyebrow before smiling at me.

"Are you sure you'll be safe? I don't want you getting hurt." Kidd looks at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine Kidd. Papa has left me alone before anyways. Come on. Let's finish this power point. I'll have the costumes ready for tomorrow so we need to get this done tonight." I push him inside and Soul closes the door behind us. We head up to Kidd's room when he stops me before the entrance to his door.

"Maka!" He stops me. I look at him curiously and he pulls out a pair of scissors. He starts snipping at my hair and he examines me after ten minutes.

"There, you weren't perfectly symmetrical so I had to fix you up. No big deal. You're welcome." He smiles as he heads inside. I look at him in shock before I realize that he was inches away from my face.

"Let's go. You're standing there like a fucking idiot." Soul growls at me. I flip him the bird as I head inside. Kidd and I start goofing off for a little bit and for once, Soul is on task. We manage to finish it in three hours and that's when Patty and Liz came bounding in.

"Hey guys! What's up? Are you done yet?" Patty asks innocently.

"Yep, there's one more part but that will be for tomorrow after Maka is done fixing everything." Kidd says calmly.

"Oh, a secret! Want to tell us?" Liz smiles expectantly.

"Sorry Liz. You'll have to find out Friday o.k.?" Kidd waves his finger at her. Liz sighs in defeat and Patty starts pouting.

"You are no fun." Patty hops on Kidd's bed while I start putting my books away.

"Where are you going?" Liz suddenly asks me.

"I'm going home. I have things to do." I tell her.

"Nope. You are eating dinner with all of us tonight. You too Soul. It's been a while since you've been here." Liz grins at me.

"Yeah, I guess." Soul grunts. Everybody looks at him curiously before Kidd breaks the silence.

"That's good and after dinner Soul can take Maka home again."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Liz looks to me. I start to blush and Patty starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kidd asks her. Patty shakes her head and stays silent. Patty is kind of weird so we accept it as we rise from the floor and head down to the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Patty pull Soul towards her and whisper something in his ear. He looks at her in shock and then he turns red. What the hell? Since when does Soul Eater Evans turn red? Patty cackles and catches up next to me.

"This is going to be fun." She giggles.

"What's going to be fun?" I ask her. She stays silent and I sigh as I give up in defeat.

"Don't worry. Father's personal chef is here so he will cook for us tonight." Kidd announces. We decide to go play guitar hero to kill time. I completely suck at it but for some reason, Soul is awesome.

"What? How are you so good?" I ask him in awe.

"Eh. No big deal." He mutters. I look at him in awe and when he notices me, he starts grinning like an idiot.

"Hey golden boy, it's my turn to challenge you!" Liz blares out. They have a pretty good go at it but in the end, Soul barely clutches victory.

"Damn it! I thought I had you that time!" Liz screams in pretend agony. Kidd shakes his head and Patty giggles like crazy.

"I wish I could do that." I moan out loud.

"Don't worry. Anybody with a sane mind can play video games." Soul smirks at me. I glare at him as he now knows that I can't play video games for shit.

"Damn you." I mutter to him. A bell rings and Kidd leads us downstairs. There we have a delicious meal and a mini food fight thanks to Patty and Kidd.

"You guys are all crazy!" I mutter after dinner.

"But you love us anyways." Patty hugs me from behind. She squeezes the life out of me and I start choking.

"Can't...breathe!" She releases me and I start massaging my neck when she walks up to Soul.

"Maka has beautiful tits. I don't know what you are talking about." She smiles sweetly at Soul. Liz, Kidd, and I all stare at her. I can feel my blush coming on and Kidd whacks Patty on the head.

"I thought you promised to stop caressing girl's boobs!" He scolds her.

"Kidd! I was trying to be helpful!" She whines.

"Well don't!" Kidd continues to yell at her and all the while, I bury my face in my hands.

"Don't worry. I'm sure no one will remember this." Liz reassures me. I look up and see Soul with a blush on his face and avoiding eye contact with me.

"This is so embarrassing." I mutter to myself as we all head upstairs again. I pick up my back pack and Soul grabs his keys from Kidd's desk.

"O.k. I'll be back tomorrow with the costumes so I can make the final alterations." I tell Kidd as we head downstairs.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just go to your house?" Soul suddenly speaks up. I look at him with wide eyes. Soul actually had a good idea? What?

"That's actually not a bad idea. Why bother coming all the way here when Soul can go to your place. You two live close by anyways." Kidd points out. My face falls at that comment.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I agree with them. Kidd shakes his head happily before he cries in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" We all ask him.

"No! Father's portrait!" He suddenly runs up to the fireplace in the living room. I squint my eyes to see that a huge portrait of Shinigami-sama is slightly crooked. Kidd spends five minutes fixing it and Liz sighs as she hits the wall near it. It suddenly fixes itself and Kidd sighs in relief.

"Thank you for saving the day Liz." He hugs her and Liz only shakes her head as she pats him on the head.

"That's o.k. You guys can go home. I'll take care of this." She points to Kidd as she pulls him to the kitchen. Patty bounds after them, leaving Soul and I alone in the living room.

"Let's go. I don't have all day." His voice suddenly turns cold once again. I ignore him as I follow him outside to his motorcycle. He drives me back home and as soon as I jump off, he speeds off into the night.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I ask myself as I open the keys to my apartment, feeling more confused about Soul than ever.

* * *

**_~Haha! The drama continues. The showdown is near and I...oh crap...I have to write the chapters for it. Hehe. Anyways, enjoy my loves. As always, comments are appreciated. I hope the characters aren't too OOC._**

**_magnoliastar08  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 10-

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I scream as I pace around my house. Black*Star is bouncing a ball against the wall as he watches me rant and rave.

"What's the big deal? I thought you didn't like Maka. So what if she likes Kidd?" Black*Star comments, ignoring my rising anger.

"I don't like her, but I hate the thought of her liking Kidd." I growl at him. Black*Star stops bouncing the ball and sits up, grinning mischievously.

"I know what's wrong with you." I look at him and grab him by the collar.

"Tell me! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You LOVE Maka! It's so obvious." Black*Star cackles and I push him against the couch. He continues to roar in laughter as I stand there stupidly.

"Oh my god Soul! You should have seen your face! Hahahaha!" After he notices my awkward silence, his eyes widen and he points his finger at me.

"You're not shitting me?" I shake my head and he suddenly gets up and starts hugging me.

"What the fuck Black*Star?" I push him off of me and see him wipe a tear away.

"I'm so proud of you Soul. I was starting to think you were gay or something but you finally fell for a girl! This calls for a celebration. I say we go out and party tonight!" Black*Star screams in triumph.

"Hell no! I have to go to Maka's house and work on the presentation. Besides, it's a school night. I don't even know why I invited you after school." I growl as I slump on the other couch.

"I'm not gay and I'm not falling for Maka!" I add on to my last statement. Black*Star jumps in front of me, studying me real closely.

"Get the fuck out of my face or I will beat you to a fucking pulp." I whisper in a deadly voice.

"Do you know what this means?" Black*Star asks me. I look at him curiously when he gets into a 'godly' pose.

"I will take it upon me to help you hook up with Maka. In the future when you two get married and have beautiful children, I will be your first kid's godparent. Not only will I be famous, I will give my legacy for your children to inherit!" My eye twitches as I punch him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Then I hear the door open behind me.

"Hey Soul! I just got the groceries and …..." Blair looks down at the floor and sees Black*Star unconscious.

"Do I want to know?" She asks.

"No." I answer her. She closes the door behind her and starts putting the food away.

"I already have some food prepared for you. That way when you go to Maka's and she invites you for dinner, you won't eat all her food like you did last time." Blair smiles at me.

"I won't be eating at her place. I'm just going there for a project and coming right back." I growl. Blair giggles and continues her work.

"Ow! My head." I hear Black*Star grumble on the floor. Wow...he recovered pretty quickly.

"Say stupid shit like that and I'll make sure you don't wake up until graduation." I threaten him. I wave good-bye to Blair and Black*Star heads home. As I walk down the street, my hands start getting sweaty and my throat gets dry. No man. Pull yourself together. You are only going to Maka's house. No big deal. You have nothing to worry about. I walk up to her door and ring the bell. Three seconds later, I hear footsteps and the door opens. There I see Maka in the strangest outfit. She has on little buns on the side of her head and she's wearing a pink apron. I can see pins all over her apron. It takes all my willpower not to bust out and laugh at her.

"Shut up and don't say anything." She growls as she slams the door behind me. We walk up the stairs and there in her apartment, I see the two costumes laid out and the sewing machine on the kitchen table.

"Alright, let's get you fitted. I'm sure you are the same height as Papa but I just want to make sure." She pulls out a measuring tape and starts measuring the length of my arm, leg, chest and waist.

"Hm..." She murmurs. She looks at the costume on one of the couches and suddenly claps her hands.

"Yes, I did get the measurements right. A few tweaks here and there but the costume should be ready by Friday." She smiles at me. For a minute, I was about to protest but her smile hits me like lightening. She goes back to humming and I am left standing there like an idiot.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I ask her as she pulls the costume and places it in the sewing machine.

"I'm done with you. You can go back and do what you need to do." She waves me off as she goes into concentration mode. I stand there before I feel my eye twitch.

"Look, I reserved my afternoon just for you so you better not just send me off like that." I manage to say in a composed voice. What the hell? This little punk was going off about how I was supposed to make time for her when all she needed was five fucking minutes? She stops sewing and looks up at me.

"Look I'm sorry I had to trick you but you would have blowing me off if I didn't make it sound so important." She goes back to sewing. I guess she does have a point there.

"Come on. I'm sure there's something you want me to do. I seriously have nothing else to do." I manage to blurt out after an awkward silence. I didn't just want to leave here all by herself, for some odd reason.

"Alright, if you want to help me out, then do my shopping." She throws a list at me. I look at it and see that's it's just kitchen stuff that she needs.

"What the hell?" I point to the piece of paper and she sighs.

"Look, Papa forgot to go grocery shopping again. I was trying to make time but I have these two costumes to work on. I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me." She looks at me tiredly and with hope in her eyes. I turn away for a second but her puppy dog look won't leave my mind.

"Please! If you do this, I'll make dinner for you!" She bribes me. I breathe out a sigh as I stuff the list in my pocket and grab my keys.

"Thank you so much Soul! It shouldn't take long!" She cries as she turns her concentration back onto the sewing machine. I roll my eyes as I close the door behind her.

* * *

"You did what?" Black*Star screams over the phone. I move it away from me ear and wince in pain. I forget that Black*Star sounds just as loud and annoying on the phone as in real life. Why did I even bother calling him while I was getting the stuff for Maka. I should have called Kidd but he's been pissing me off lately so that was out of the picture.

"Yeah, she's making me do her grocery shopping."

"Hahahaha! She's got you whipped! Did she promise to make you dinner or something? That would be genius!" Black*Star cackles and I stay silent. He gasps as he continues the conversation.

"You are serious. Dude! That's what girls do to make guys do favors for them! You fell for it." Black*Star starts yelling at me. I look at the phone and then I hold it back up to my ear.

"She's done it before. It's not like she's tricking me or anything." I defend her. Black*Star whistles at my response.

"Yep, now I definitely have to get you two together. Don't worry Soul. My plans never fail and I have the perfect plan to you hook you up with Maka. All we need is..." I hang up the phone and continue looking down at Maka's list. I am never telling Black*Star anything ever again. As I head for the cereal aisle, I starting looking for the box when my cart hits someone else's cart.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." I grumble. I look up and see Patty and Liz looking at me curiously.

"What?" I ask them a little too loudly. Patty jumps over to my side and Liz rips the list out of my hand.

"If I am correct, this looks like Maka's handwriting." Liz inspects the list. I snatch it from her hand and stuff it in my pocket.

"It's none of your business. Now move. I have places to go and people to see."

"You mean you want to go home to your sweet sweet Maka?" Patty giggles at me. I turn away and Patty squeals in delight.

"Oh my god! Soul loves Maka! Soul loves Maka!" She starts chanting.

"I do not like Maka!" I snap at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and continues to chant that sentence. I growl loudly but then Liz leans in towards me.

"Judging by your reaction, it looks like you do like Maka." She whispers evilly in my ear. I jump away from her as I swat Patty away.

"Whatever. You two are on crack. Besides, where's Kidd? I thought he never left your side."

"He's distracted with Shinigami-sama's portrait again. We make sure to have him occupied when we aren't in the house. You know how he is." Liz explains. I nod my head and push my cart away when Patty latches onto my neck.

"You know, if you don't pick up the pace, Kidd will take Maka away from you." She cackles once again. I pull her off of me and I push the cart furiously away from the both of them.

"They're crazy." I mutter as I finally find the cereal box on the damn list.

* * *

"Oh Soul! Thank you! You got the exact brand I was looking for. I really appreciate this." Maka exclaims as she starts taking out the groceries. I blush at her comment but she seems too distracted to even notice.

"I even managed to finish your costume. Now, I guess you did need to stay because I need you to wear it again. Just to make sure I did all the necessary alterations." I nod my head as she dresses me up in that stupid costume. She inspects me head to toe and gives me the thumbs up. I sigh in relief as I rip the costume off of me.

"Uh Soul..." She ponders as she folds my costume safely into a bag next to her sewing machine station.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you ok? You seem real quiet and you did everything I told you to do. Usually, you would be protesting and complaining about this whole thing." She says nervously. I look at her stupidly as I try to come up with an excuse.

"I...I...uh...I...have a lot of stuff to do. That's all." I murmur. She nods her head in understanding as she moves on to her costume.

"Yeah, Kidd did say you have to compose songs for your family." As soon as she said that, her hands clasp her mouth. My hands tighten into fists. How did she know that?

"How do you know that?" I whisper dangerously at her. She turns to me with a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I …...I...Kidd told me but that was it. I promise." I see her gulp when my face relaxes and I slump over on the couch. At least it saves some explanations.

"Yeah, I have to write stupid songs so that I can live away from my home." I explain as I pick up the remote and start watching T.V. She doesn't say anything and I hear the hum of the machine. My eyes start to get droopy and I manage to fall asleep on her couch. I wake up to a loud crash on T.V. I look around and see that a soft blanket is laid on top of me. I push it away and see that Maka fell asleep at her machine. She looked so peaceful napping on her cobra costume.

"Stupid girl." I mutter as I walk over to her and pick her up. I carry her over to her room and lay her down gently on the bed. I look at my watch and see that's 1 in the morning.

"What the fuck? How long did she stay up?" I whisper as I turn off the lights and shut her door. I turn off the TV and look down at her cobra costume. It's already completed. Well, at least she'll get a break for tomorrow. I groan, not wanting to leave as I close the door behind me. Once I get to my motorcycle, I see a man with red hair and a suit walk up the stairs to the apartment with some ugly slut clinging onto his arm.

"Spirit-kun. Are you sure I can spend the night?" She whines pretty loudly.

"Of course my dear. Maka is sleeping and she won't hear us through the night. I promise to rock your night away." He growls seductively. She laughs and I puke on the inside as I hop on my motorcycle and peel away. If that's Maka's dad, then he's one sick dude.

* * *

**~This was long overdue. Too much crap has been going on. It's been one thing after another. Anyways, I apologize to my fans and as a special gift, I'm posting up four chapters all for you my kiddies. As always comments are appreciated!**

**magnoliastar08**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 11-

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my bed and with a soft tingling sensation on my body. I could have sworn I fell asleep on my sewing machine. Was it Soul? Did he carry me? It couldn't have been Papa or he would have woken me up. How strange? I shake my head and decide to climb out of bed. As I head over to the kitchen, I see a strewn blanket on the couch.

"Soul..." I whisper. He must have carried me over to my room and tucked me in, but why? I thought he hated me? He was acting real strange yesterday, being nice and doing my shopping. Now he's acting like a perfect gentleman and I don't know why. I sigh as I reach up for a glass. I hear a door slam and some random slut walks out of Papa's room and slams the door shut.

"No...Marina! Come back!" I hear Papa cry from the bedroom. I groan as I pour myself a glass of milk and pop some bread in the toaster. After fifteen minutes, Papa finally slumps over to the kitchen and rests his head on the table.

"Morning Papa." I growl as I finish the last of my toast. Papa looks up at me looking like complete shit. Yep, he got wasted again last night.

"Oh my beautiful sweet Maka. Don't ever leave me." He cries crocodile tears. I ignore him as I finish my glass of milk and put the dishes in the sink.

"Papa, I have a dentist appointment today and you have to go pick up your medicine for …...eh...you-know-what. Did you ask for time off of work today?" I question. He looks at the clock when he screams his head off.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! I'm sorry my beautiful angel but you are going to have to go without me. I'm late for work." He scurries to the bedroom and I look at him in shock.

"But Papa!" I cry out.

"It's ok. I'll let the doctor know you are picking up the medicine and Dr. Nygus already knows you can get to the dentist by yourself. Bye my angel, have fun at school today!" He kisses my forehead and slams the door shut.

"You idiot! I'm supposed to be excused from school today!" I pick up a magazine and throw it against the wall. Why doesn't he understand...? As usual, I pick up Papa's medicine for...you-know-what-...and then I go to the dentist's office. Dr. Nygus checks me over and gives me the ok. She smiles sadly knowing that Papa always blows off my appointments. Dr. Nygus and Papa have known each other for quite some time. Her office recently moved to Death City. I'm lucky that I know her, otherwise I would have a hard time explaining to the dentist why Papa couldn't show up. I get home around three when I hear my cell phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Maka, it's Tsubaki! Where were you today? You missed the first day of presentations." She asks. I slap my hand to my forehead. That meant Papa forgot to excuse my absence from school today.

"Great, Papa forgot to call to excuse my absence." I growl. Tsubaki sighs and I sigh as well.

"Maka, are you sure about this whole prank thing? What if it goes too far? What if you get hurt? What if Soul does something horrible?" I listen to her in shock. She really is worried about this whole thing. What is the worst that Soul could do?

"Tsubaki. Slow down. Please don't freak out. Everything is going to be ok. Either way, it ends tomorrow so don't worry about it." I reassure her once again. Tsubaki has been on my case quite lately and it's starting to bug me. I know she cares, but this is out of the ordinary.

"I'm warning you for your own safety. I know the types of pranks Soul pulls and I don't want you to get hurt." She whispers to me.

"It's ok Tsubaki. Look, this is just to settle once for all who pulls the best pranks in school. Besides, if Soul does something out of line, it just proves that he is a pathetic coward who doesn't play by the rules. Anyways, I have to go. Papa is home." I hear the front door slam and I groan.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

"See you." I sigh as I hang up. I go over to the kitchen and see Papa holding a check in his hands.

"What's that Papa?" I ask him as I pour myself a glass of water. He looks up at me and then smiles.

"I got a raise at work! Yahoo! I'm so brilliant!" He starts jumping for joy and I look at him strangely.

"Yes, now I have extra money to party for this weekend and next weekend. This is wonderful." He kisses and heads back to his room.

"Papa, shouldn't you spend some money on a new air conditioning system. We need a new A/C since this one doesn't want to work sometimes." I point out.

"It's fine. When it completely breaks down, then we'll fix it then." Papa ignores me as he starts packing his suitcase. I sigh as I lean against his doorway.

"What about getting a new refrigerator? That one is getting old and I'm worried about it dying one day." I also point out. Papa stops packing and slumps on the bed.

"Maka, if something is broken, then you tell me so I can buy a new one. Until then, just make sure they work. Ok?" I sigh. I can never get through Papa. He never wants to spend money on the apartment. It's always his alcohol and parties that come first.

"Whatever." I mutter as I walk to my room and slam the door behind me. I take a deep breath as I collapse on the bed. I have to stay calm. Papa is leaving early tomorrow and I have the presentation as well as Soul's ultimate prank. I grin to myself as I prepare the supplies for tomorrow. I hear the front door slam again. Papa must have forgotten to do something or decided to go drink again. I decide to take a shower to calm my nerves. When I get out, I hear the beep from the answering machine. I press the button. Only one message.

_Hey Maka...this is Soul. I ...I wanted to say...that...that...you better not wimp out tomorrow. Prepare to lose Tiny Tits because I am going to prove to you once and for all that I am the king of Pranks. Nobody outdoes me and I mean nobody. Later._

I giggle to myself. So he was having jitters and decided to remind me that I show up tomorrow. As if I could forget. Prepare yourself Soul Eater Evans because you are going down tomorrow.

* * *

I get up early the next day and see that Papa has already left. He left a message on the fridge about me buying the groceries since he forgot (which Soul already did for me) and that he loved me. Whatever. I throw the note away and grab my bags of supplies. I called up Patty and Liz to help me with my set up. When I get to school, I see that no one is there, not even the janitor.

"Strange..." I mutter. I head to my locker and when I open it, I am drenched in yellow and black paint. Then, I feel a bunch of papers fall on my head and stick to my body. I see that they all have pictures of me in my buns and pajamas. The word WEENIE is written at the bottom. He must have taken the picture when he came over to my house.

"Damn him." I mutter as I crumple the sheet of paper in my hand. I run to the nearest bathroom, only to find it locked. I run to the next bathroom and find it locked as well. Soon I try all the bathrooms, even the guy ones, but they are locked as well.

"What the fuck?" I hiss as I look around.

"Maka? What happened?" Liz and Patty stand behind me and look at me in shock.

"Well, someone made their first move. Damn him. I'll make sure my pranks outmatch his. Here, I want you to go into the speaker room and play this tape at exactly 9:30 AM. I know you have to read the announcements Liz and I know you won't be able to resist." I hand her a recording and she looks at me evilly.

"This had better be worth getting me in trouble." She growls playfully.

"Don't worry it will. Patty, I need you to take these toys and hide them in your locker. I know Soul won't think about taking anything from your locker since you don't have anything in there other than origami giraffes."

"You got it Maka." She grins happily as she skips down the hall with the toys I gave her. I groan as I find the nearest water fountain and start washing my face as best I can. That's when I peer into another hallway and see all these pictures of me in pigtail buns. Several kids start coming in and they see me in all my yellow/black glory. They giggle as they quickly get to their lockers.

"That paint job actually looks good on you." Soul chuckles as I hear his voice behind me. I hear Black*Star's cackle and I turn around and smile at him.

"Round 1 isn't over so don't count your chickens before they hatch." I sugarcoat my sentence. Soul rolls his eyes as he stands by the classroom door.

"Aren't you going in?" I ask him.

"I prefer you be the first to see my wonderful decorating skills." I raise my eyebrow as I open the door to the classroom. I see the room covered in those pictures of me in my pajamas with the word WEENIE. I clench my fists as students start walking in and laughing at me. I run out and see Tsubaki running up with a bag in her hand.

"Thank goodness I texted you after I left my house. I didn't think he would pull anything this soon. Thank you so much Tsubaki." She nods her head and I take the bag and finally head to an open bathroom. They miraculously unlocked themselves (cough, cough). I put on fresh clothes and brace myself for the worst to come. During class, people kept pointing and laughing at me. Stein just marvelled at how these pictures even got posted to the ceiling. I cringe my seat as I count the seconds towards 9:30. Soon, the hour comes and I smile to Soul as the intercom comes on.

"Good morning DWMA students. This is Liz speaking and...hang on. There's a mysterious tape here. Apparently it's from an anonymous source and it's request is to play it at 9:30 AM. Heck, I have nothing better to do." We hear some shuffling and the tape starts playing.

"Soul-kun! You promised you would sing the Barney song for us!" We hear a little girl's voice on the intercom. Soul's face turns white and Black*Star looks at me in shock.

"Ana-chan. I told you that I wasn't good at singing." Soul mutters in a low voice. The other kids on the tape start protesting and I hear Ana-chan start crying.

"Fine. Fine. I'll sing the Barney theme song but that's it." The kids cheer and Soul groans as he coughs a little.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation  
Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"

The voice you hear on the tape is one of the most off-key singing voices I had ever heard in my life. Soul cringes in his seat and Black*Stars starts to pale even more, but the tape doesn't end there.

"Yay! Now you have to sing the I love you Barney song." Ana-chan cries again.

"No way! No way in hell am I doing that song!" Soul snaps. The kids start crying and about thirty seconds of crying, Soul finally gives in.

"Ok! One more song but then I have to go. Ok?" The kids cheer and you hear Soul cry a little as he begins to sing off-key again.

"I love you  
You love me  
We're a happy family  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?

I love you  
You love me  
We're best friends  
Like friends should be  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too?"

The kids cheer and Soul finally takes a deep breath when Ana-chan's voice is heard again.

"Soul-kun. Thank you for coming over. Mommy told me you don't have a lot of friends so we all decided to get you a barney doll. He can be your true friend since you don't have real friends at school." You hear the noise of a bag and Soul stuttering.

"Uh...uh...thanks..." Soul stutters. The kids start giggling and Ana-chan comes in with the save.

"Thank you Soul. We are so happy that a big kid like you still loves Barney!" She cries in delight.

"Wait a minute! I never said that!" Soul snaps.

"That means you don't love Barney?" Ana-chan sounds like she is about to cry and the other kids gasp in shock.

"No...I mean yes...I mean no...I mean...I mean..."

"Soul, you don't love Barney?" Ana-chan is on the verge of tears and Soul takes a deep breath.

"I love Barney ok? I love Barney a lot." The tape ends there and the class roars in laughter. I grin in triumph as I blow my nails and Tsubaki leans over to me in shock.

"I have my sources Tsubaki. I have my sources." I wave playfully to Black*Star and he cringes as Soul looks at us. Yep. This day just got so much better.

* * *

**~Maka is brilliant if I do say so myself. Hehe! Anyways, I should probably mention that I don't own any of the barney songs. Those belong to their respective owners or whatever. I should also mention that I don't own Soul Eater but of course everybody knows that. It's good to remind the public every once in a while. As always, comments are appreciated. **

**magnoliastar08  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka X Soul AU Story**

Chapter 12-

* * *

The nerve of that bitch! She pulled out a tape from when I was singing at my neighbor's kid's birthday party. I knew Black*Star gave it to her! I knew it! He's the only other person I know besides Blair with copies to that tape. He's going to die when he gets home but first I am going to give him a warm-up at school.

"Black*Star..." I growl as I grab him by the collar of his shirt. He starts panicking but I manage to drag him to the boy's bathroom and bar the door to prevent him from escaping.

"Where the hell did she get that tape?" I ask him in a deadly voice. Black*Star gulps and then starts babbling.

"I'm sorry Soul. I tried to stop Blair from giving her the tape but Maka promised her home-made cookies and you know Blair sucks at making cookies and she wanted to give some to her boyfriend and I really did try to stop them but it was too late!"

"Where the hell did she even know that I sang at a kid's birthday party?" I start pacing around and he gulps once again.

"Uh...I might have ...let it slip...when I was drunk that one night...with Kidd and all them." Black*Star laughs nervously. I smirk as I punch him into unconsciousness.

"I came late but I heard about what you did to Maka and what Maka did to you." Kidd comes up to me after Marie-sensei's lecture. She was looking at me the entire time and trying not to giggle at me. It was so embarrassing.

"Don't even start Kidd. I have to get ready for the next phase of my plan."

"If you hurt her in anyway..." Kidd starts threatening me. That burning sensation comes up and I grab him by the collar and push him up against the wall.

"We are having a prank war, not dueling it out to be leader of the gang. I am not going to kill her or do any bodily damage to her. If you threaten me one more time, I'll kick your ass." I hiss at him. He continues to glare at me with his yellow eyes. I put him down and stalk away. I hate it when he even mentions Maka's name and I don't know why. I set up everything in the cafeteria. She's going to regret playing that tape and letting the entire school hear it. I know I can't lose this match. As much as she is cute and funny and...wait a second! What's wrong with me? Since when do I think of Maka as cute and funny? Anyways, Black*Star is helping me with the final touches (after he recovered from my beat down) and looks at the cafeteria in amazement.

"How did you do this? Where did you come up with this idea?" He asks me. I grin evilly as I tape the final picture on the wall.

"When I went to get that fitting done, Maka fell asleep and I took a look around. Nothing big really." I grin to myself. After I placed Maka in her bed, I noticed something sticking out of her drawer. I pulled it out and found my next prank.

"Oh, here she comes!" Black*Star sniggers. We grab the table farthest from the cafeteria and watch her amazement unfold. I made copies of her baby pictures and plastered them on the walls. In each one, she is dressed in some ridiculous outfit. She is also holding a cake with her age on it. I found the ones from when she turned 1 to 10. I also found paintings from art class since she came here and plastered them as well. Here's the funny part, she can't draw. Her orange looks like old lady's face all puckered up. She draws exactly like a 5 year old. The worst part are the comments that Marie-sensei wrote on them. Some say "Good effort" and "Nice try". Maka's face turns red as she looks at the walls in shock.

"Holy shit Maka! I thought you were smart, but I didn't know you sucked at art!" Liz looks over her drawing of what I think is a giraffe.

"Is that a giraffe?" Patty squeals in delight at the picture Liz is looking at.

"No! It's a puppy!" Maka cries as she runs out. The entire cafeteria is roaring with laughter and Black*Star pats my back.

"Good one man. She is totally humiliated. Did you see her face? It was as red as a tomato! Hahaha!" Black*Star laughs with me. Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty see me and immediately head over. I lean back, smirking at them as they sit down.

"Wow, this is brutal! Even for you." Liz comments. Patty continues to stare at the pictures.

"Please stop this. I don't want Maka to get hurt." Tsubaki pleads to me. Usually she doesn't talk but I think this is the first time I've ever heard her ask me to do something.

"I agree with Tsubaki. Stop this. What's your pride's worth when you are both acting like children?" Kidd adds on.

"Did she ask you guys to do this for her? Is she willing to back down?" I glare at them. None of them respond and I smile in triumph.

"If she doesn't tell me that she wants to admit defeat then don't bother. I plan to win this one way or another. I do not tolerate losing." I growl at them as I get up and head outside. Of course none of them know the best part of my plan, but that is only if she plans to retaliate. I don't know what could possibly top this. I head over to a patch of shade and decide to take a nap. I need my rest if I plan to win this. Besides, most people who challenged stopped at one prank, knowing that I would rip their pride to shreds. The bell rings and I head back to class, grinning in victory.

I reach the classroom, but what I find there shocks me beyond all reason. I see the room decorated in pink with posters of 'Soul 3 Teletubbies Forever'. Everything is plastered to the walls with pictures of me and those four stupid marshmallows across the wall. The bell rings and people start to pour into the class.

"What the hell man?" I hear Black*Star behind me. I whip around and see the gang gawking in awe, except for Liz and Patty. They are both smirking as they look over the posters. I growl in anger, knowing that Maka must have come in here and covered my posters with hers. She even managed to get the ones on the ceiling covered. Every inch of the wall is covered. Even the fucking blackboard was covered. I growl as I turn around to find Maka, but surprisingly, she wasn't anywhere near me or the group.

"Where's Maka?" I growl. Everybody shakes their heads and then I hear Black*Star cackling. I hear the class burst out in laughter and once again, Stein marvels at the fact that someone is able to cover the ceiling with posters. He looks at starts shaking his head.

"What? It's not my fault! It was Maka!" I cry out.

"Do you have proof?" He asks me as he sits down. I stutter, knowing there's no way I could prove that Maka put these posters, just like she can't prove it was me that put those pictures of her in pajamas. I growl as I sit down and lean against the chair. Then the announcements come on.

"Hi everybody. This is Maka. I am here on a very special request. My friend Soul Eater Evans has requested that I play this special tape for the entire school. Usually I wouldn't help but he seemed so sincere so here it goes. I hear some shuffling and then another play tapes. That's when the class starts to hear the teletubbies song. I sink into my chair as I hear the class roar around me. I sink underneath the desk as Black*Star doubles over in laughter. I punch his foot and he howls in pain, making the class roar even louder.

"That will be all. Thank you." The announcements are turned off and Stein shakes his head.

"I don't know what's going on but I better see some brilliant presentations in order to make up the atrocious redecoration in the classroom. The class groans and Marie-sensei walks in.

"Professor Stein!" She chokes out in deep breaths.

"What is it Marie-sensei?" He asks her calmly. I notice that his eyes swivel on her figure. I knew it. Professor Stein is secretly a pervert. Took him long enough.

"Someone brought a strange concoction to class and now the fumes are making everyone fall asleep. We need your help!" She squeals. Professor Stein sighs as he looks at us.

"Those of you presenting better be ready or else!" He mutters as he follows Marie-sensei. The class then talks over the announcement once he leaves.

"That was pretty amazing." I hear Liz tell Tsubaki a few rows down.

"Oh come on. Anybody can play the teletubbies' song!" Black*Star yells at them. Liz grins evilly at him as she turns to Tsubaki.

"It's only the beginning. That's what Maka told me." Liz smiles when she waves over to someone. I turn around and see Kidd coming down the steps and taking a seat next to her.

"Where have you been? You missed all the action." Liz asks him.

"Oh contraire, I've been right in the middle of the action since I'm the one who helped Maka break into the announcement room." Kidd states calmly.

"WHAT?" We all scream. Black*Star and I scramble down the steps and stand in front of the them. Kidd fixes his tie as he smiles coolly at us.

"Maka agreed to do me a favor in exchange for helping her break into the announcement room after morning hours. It was quite simple really."

"Why did you help her?" I growl as I slam my hands in front of him. He looks up at me and starts glaring. Once again, I feel this knot in my stomach. God damn him.

"Like I said. She agreed to do me a favor. That's all."

"What did she say she would do?" I growl at him. I don't like secrets and I especially hate secrets between a certain girl and a certain black-haired kid.

"Don't worry Soul. You'll find out soon enough." He smirks up at me. I feel my fists clench when I hear people cheer. I look up and see Maka heading down the stairs with bags in her hands. I run up to her and grab them, only to find out that those bags held our costumes.

"Paranoid much." She growls as she sweeps past me and sits next to Tsubaki. Everybody high-fives her and I turn around and glare at them.

"Your glares don't work on us anymore so don't bother." Liz starts doing her nails. Black*Star shrugs his head and then points to the bag.

"What's with the bag?" My face lights up and Maka giggles. I feel my heart lighten up at her giggle but her response kills my happy feelings.

"They are costumes for our presentation."

"Costumes? Soul is dressing up!" Everybody asks in shock except for Kidd.

"Come on Soul. We are waiting!" Kidd claps his hands. I growl as I run up and start heading towards the bathroom. I completely forgot about the costumes but no worries. I'll do the damn presentation and change out the minute I have a chance. No big deal. As I start dressing, the costume feels so strange. It's almost like it's about to rip fall apart. I remember that the costume was sturdy when I went to get fitted. Strange? But if it falls apart, Maka is going to kill me! I quickly change and put my regular clothes in the bag. When I get out, I see Kidd outside.

"What?" I growl at him.

"Hurry up. Stein is back and he wants us to present first." Kidd snaps at me. I ignore him as I head back to the classroom thinking that this was all such a big mistake. I should have never agreed to the damn costume but if Maka tries to pull something, she's going pay and dearly.

* * *

**~Oh my kiddies, the fun is only beginning. I hope I'm not confusing anybody with my pranks. Even I was confused myself since I wanted this to be exciting. If you have questions, just PM me or comment and I'll be glad to answer. As always, comments are appreciated. Enjoy my loves.**

**magnoliastar08**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 13-

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Everything is going well according to plan. The tapes and the posters were amazing. I'm so glad I got Liz and Patty to help me out today, otherwise I would have been totally screwed. Soul has been falling one by one. I must admit though that his pranks are also good but I feel like they are a little weak. That's good for me though because I still have something up my sleeve.

"Maka! You are so kicking his ass! You'll be ruling this school before you know it!" Liz screams in excitement.

"You are good at making Soul mad! I didn't know anybody could do that!" Patty claps her hands. I smile at them but then see Tsubaki's disapproving look. I sigh as I turn back to her.

"Tsubaki, you know that these are just pranks. They are only meant to deflate Soul's ego." I explain to her.

"But Maka, what if he decides to dig deeper. What if he decides to dig into your past?" Tsubaki asks me quietly. I look at her in shock at this. I never thought about that but I only told Tsubaki about my old life. It's best that I forgot it. It brings back painful memories. Angry memories, memories of betrayal. I don't want to remember anymore.

"Tsubaki, they don't even know about my past so it doesn't matter. Judging on what Soul has been doing, these are all frontal attacks. He would never dig up something from my past. I don't even think he has the brain capacity to think past his breakfast this morning." I giggle at my own joke and Tsubaki manages to smile. That's when Patty points to my bag.

"Maka! Don't you have to change?" She asks me innocently.

"Oh yeah!" I run up the stairs and ask Kidd to cover for me. I notice that Soul is already gone. He probably went to change as well. I quickly get into the snake costume and quickly run out. When I get back to class, I see another group presenting.

"What's going on?" I ask Kidd as I sit next to him.

"We're last. Professor Stein switched the order around." Kidd whispers to me. I nod my head in understanding and look at the group presenting. Kim and Ox are doing wonderfully until Ox accidentally trips over and falls on top of Kim. Everybody gasps in shock and Kim punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Everybody laughs and Professor Stein makes Black*Star drag Ox to the nurse's office. More groups go but there is still no sign of Soul. What is he doing? Could he possibly be planning another attack?

"Alright, now, Kidd, Maka and Soul will present." Professor Stein reads from his clipboard. Soul still hasn't shown up and it was freaking me out.

"Kidd? Can you get Soul please while I set this up?" I ask him.

"Where's Soul?" Stein asks us in a creepy voice.

"Still in the bathroom. I'll get him." Kidd quickly leaves and I start setting up the powerpoint as slowly as I could. Soon, Kidd came with Soul and I sigh in relief. Perfect. I can see Soul is uncomfortable but he won't do anything because his grade rides on the success of this project. The presentation goes well so far. Kidd does brilliantly on his part and Soul even manages to add in extra information that I didn't know about. I was able to finish off the speech strong and everybody clapped in amazement. That's when I whisper to Professor Stein about our skit and he nods his head. Soul and I get into positions and Kidd stands behind our desk, pretending to be the narrator. He pulls out a CD and pops it in the boom box that he brought from home. The music starts to play.

"Alright then, we have decided to give you guys a treat by reenacting a battle between the honey badger and the cobra!" The class leans in anticipation as Soul and I circle each other.

"The cobra senses it danger, knowing the honey badger has an immunity to its poison, but it doesn't escape the hurt of her fangs." Kidd narrates. I hiss at Soul and he cocks his eyebrow at me.

"Just go with it!" I hiss at him.

"The honey badger knows that his claws can rip his prey in half but the cobra can still injure his foot or arm." Soul growls, causing the girls in our class to squeal. What the fuck was their problem?

"These two predators stalk each other, waiting for the other to strike." Soul and I stop and I lunge at him, pretending to aim for his foot. He dodges and then swipes at me. I evade the attack and continue to aim for his foot. Our class gasps in surprise. I see the seams coming off his costume. I decide to aim clumsily and Soul grips me by the neck, ending the skit.

"Honey badger catches his prey and rips her into pieces, devouring her flesh and signaling his victory." The music ends the class cheers at our skit. We all bow and that's when it happens. Soul's costume seams come completely undone, showing everybody his almost naked body and his red heart boxers. The class stands in silence and then the roar of laughter erupts. Kidd grips the edge of the desk laughing and Soul looks directly at me with bloody murder on his face.

"You …...you tricked me!"

"I play to win." I whisper as I walk back up the stairs. Tsubaki hands me the bag I gave to her earlier. I smile at her as I make a dash for the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Soul looking frantically for his bag. He doesn't know that Liz swiped his bag Patty has it in her backpack. Now he stuck wearing that honey badger suit until after school, or whatever is left of it.

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"Hahaha! Maka got you good! She managed to make you strip without even realizing it! That was hilarious!" Black*Star laughs evilly. I growl at him as I tie the costume's arms up to my chest. I hadn't seen Maka since she dashed out of the classroom.

"Damn her. When I get my hands on her, she's going to pay. I can't believe I let her trick me!" I growl in anger.

"Dude, your prank better be as awesome as hers. She did a number on you. Exposing your nudity in class. It's brilliant even for my standards." Black*Star slaps my back and I fall forward at Tsubaki's feet.

"Maka said that she has your clothes in Professor Stein's classroom if you still want to get them." She says. Black*Star gets up and I scramble to my feet as I run over to his class.

"We'll be waiting!" Black*Star yells. Tsubaki slaps him on the head and I chuckle at his pain. I grab my bag of clothes and make a mad dash out of there. I strip in the bathroom and put my clothes back on. I feel the disk drive in my pocket and smile. If she thinks that I'm backing down, she 's got another thing coming. That's when I place the call. I get to class fifteen minutes late. When I walk in, everybody stares at me and roars in laughter once again. Black*Star laughs his head off and I punch him in the face to shut him up.

"Glad you could join us Soul." Sid growls up at me.

"When I was a young man, we would never be late for important dates. I always made it to meetings and lectures ON TIME." I ignore him as I wait for the clock. Fifteen minutes later, Sid is blabbing about some math problem when the door bursts open.

"My beautiful angel!" Spirit cries at the top of his lungs. Maka's face pales to white as she sees her dad walk down the steps.

"Is this the room for show and tell?" He asks Sid.

"Uh...there is no show and tell. This is a high school Spirit." Sid answers Spirit calmly. Spirit ignores him as he starts pacing around the classroom.

"Oh but I had everything presented. I have all of Maka's baby pictures and baby videos and look, I even have her cute baby ducky from when she played in the bathtub." He pulls out an old rubber ducky with one eye missing and squeezes it. It sounded like a dying cat. Everybody starts sniggering and Maka slumps lower in her desk.

"Well, I'm sorry Spirit, but uhm..."

"Oh I'm sure the class wants to see this right?" Spirit turns to the class and starts blowing kisses like an idiot. The class nod their heads in anticipation and I walk down and hand Spirit the memory stick. Maka looks at me in shock and Spirit sticks in the memory stick. He shows us pictures on pictures of Maka in all her baby glory, her baby crazy costumes and there was even one of her butt-naked.

"Oh crap. This is worse than seeing Soul's baby pictures." Liz whispers to Tsubaki. The class roars with laughter and by then, Maka was underneath her desk and glaring right at me. I smirk to her as I give her a wave. Sid had to finally drag Spirit out of the classroom and Maka looked like she was about to die. I thought my victory was secure. What she had prepared for me next was epic. After school, Black*Star and I decided to go over to Kidd's place and play some video games. That's when I noticed a crowd around my motorcycle. I push through the crowd and see that instead of my motorcycle, a pink Barney bicycle is parked with a red wagon attached to it. A big Barney doll in wedding dress is holding up a doll with my face on it. The back of the wagon says "Just Married"

"OH MY GOD!" Patty shrieks in laughter. Everybody roars and cackles and I slump on the pavement. No one has ever been able to steal my motorcycle let alone replace it with a kid's bicycle. I see Maka wave to the keys to my motorcycle and I sigh in defeat. I smile at her weakly knowing that she had bested me for today when the intercom comes on. A voice comes on, but it's not Liz's voice or Shinigami-sama's voice. It sounds distorted to disguise its owner.

"Hello students. A special someone has asked me to read this sheet of paper and play this tape. Since I was paid to do this, I thought why not. I have a sheet stating Maka Albarn's school history and I must say there are some interesting facts." I look over at her and she gives me the deadliest look on her face.

"Did you do that?" Black*Star asks me.

"No! The prank with her dad was the last thing I had set up. I didn't do anything after that." I whisper frantically.

"Did you know that Maka Albarn has been in therapy since she was in kindergarten and up until her first year of junior high?" The students start whispering but the voice continues.

"I bet you all did since we all know Maka has problems at home with her alcoholic daddy. Aww...so he doesn't pay attention to her enough to stay at home at least for one day. Oh well. Did you know that Maka Albarn did not transfer here but was actually expelled from her old school?" The students then get silent and Maka starts rocking back and forth.

"Oh, what naughty thing could she have possibly done? Here, this tape tells us why she was expelled." Some shuffling of papers is heard and then you hear a click.

"Maka Albarn, you have been brought to my office on charges of vandalism, sexual harassment and defamation. Is there anything you would like to say in your defense before I make my final decision?" I hear a deep voice. I assume it's her old principal.

"Principal Jordon. I swear to you that I have never vandalized the school, harassed my classmates or said anything about the teachers."

"Miss Albarn, there is proof that you spray painted the side of the school with names of students who you thought cheated on you with your ex-boyfriend. This same ex-boyfriend accuses you of stalking him at school and at home after he filed a restraining order. You even tried to drug and rape him. How can you say you did not do any of this!" He roars at her.

"I didn't do any of that! I was framed by the people I called my friends. Those names on the wall were the same people who set me up. I was set up I tell you!" She cries out. The principal sighs and we hear a chair squeak.

"Maka Albarn, I can't do any more for you here. I thought you were a good girl but I see I was wrong. You are expelled." The tape clicks and the voice comes back on.

"Oh Maka, you were a stalker, a whore, a jealous bitch and a skank. Oh no wonder you were expelled. Too bad now everybody here knows you are a whore. Well, good day to you all." The intercom shuts off and everybody stares at Maka. She bursts into tears and runs out of the front gates.

"Wait Maka!" I cry. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Kidd all step in my way. I look at them in shock as Black*Star clenches his fists.

"You went really low this time Soul. I didn't think you were this much of an arrogant psychotic asshole." Tsubaki hisses at me.

"It wasn't Soul! Honest!" Black*Star defends me.

"Yeah right. Soul said he would win at any cost. Well you just lost all your friends here. Good day Soul." Liz leaves and everybody leaves with her except for Black*Star.

"I didn't do it Black*Star. I would...I would never do that." I slump to the ground and Black*Star sits next to me.

"I know Soul. I know." He pats my back, but I am not enraged at my friends. I am enraged that someone would bring up Maka's past and hurt her and break her down like that. I am going to find him and I am going to make him pay. He messed with _My Maka _and nobody gets away with messing with what's mine.

* * *

**~Yes, this part is finished but now there is a new mystery. Who framed Soul Eater Evans? Tune in next time. I hope you guys enjoyed the pranking chapters. I hope I didn't screw this up. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 14-

* * *

"No! No! NO!" I scream inside my pillow. I can't believe Soul stooped that low and pulled out all my secrets of my past. Nobody was supposed to know. Nobody!

"Maka, we are so sorry. We didn't think Soul would go that far." Liz apologizes to me. Patty and Tsubaki are sitting on my bed and Liz is in my desk chair. I couldn't face Kidd so I asked him to wait in the living room while I scraped a little of what was left of my dignity. Luckily, he said that he had business to take care but that he would be back later. He promised to return and that made me feel a little better inside. Still, I felt so weak and vulnerable, just like the day I left L.A.

"Oh this is horrible. Poor Maka. That person said mean things about you but I don't believe it. You are too nice and honest to do any of that bad stuff." Patty pats my head. I smile at her as I give her a hug.

"Thank you Patty." I grip her tightly and she giggles as I continue to squeeze her.

"I know you told me some of your past but I didn't know you were expelled from school." Tsubaki mentions. I look up and see the hurt in her eyes. I turn away from her in shame as I try to explain myself.

"That's something I wanted to bury deep inside. I don't want anybody to know what my old life was like. It was filled with lies and betrayal. Worst of all, it came from my circle of friends. I thought I could trust them, but I was dead wrong. Dead wrong." I whisper. The girls sit there in silence and I sigh as I lean against the headboard.

"We were going to have a party today to celebrate your victory, but..." Liz trails off and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry Liz. That announcement killed any good mood I had since I got here. I can't go out and party now."

"But it's the best time to party. You want to forget your worries and about Soul right?" Patty looks me straight in the eye.

"Don't even get me started on Soul. When I see him, I am going to fucking kill him." I snarl as I clench my fists.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Kidd is doing something about it right now." Liz points out as she starts fixing her nails again.

"Really? Why?" I ask in awe. I can feel my cheeks heat up but I hang onto Liz's every word.

"It's been a while since anybody has become good friends with us. Other than Tsubaki, we really don't hang out much with people. Kidd has seen what a wonderful person you are not only to us, but to everybody. He's even mentioned you as part of our family and I know that Kidd will make Soul pay for what he's done to you." Liz explains. My heart skips a beat and I sigh softly as I sink back into the pillows.

"But that's if Soul really did it." Patty blurts out.

"What the hell?" I question her.

"Yeah, Soul looked like he didn't know about the announcement and the bad man didn't say anything about the announcement being Soul's fault." Patty explains herself. We all look at each other in shock, but I don't buy it. Judging on what I know about Soul, he always fights dirty.

"It is true. Soul looked really shocked and tried to defend himself when we all ganged up on him. Even Black*Star defended him and I know Black*Star wouldn't have defended Soul unless he knew the truth." Tsubaki whispers.

"Who else could be out to get me other than Soul? I made sure that nobody from my old school could ever track me down. I made sure of it." I cry out loud.

"There are no guarantees in life Maka. What if there's a chance that someone from your old school came here?" Tsubaki questions me.

"Then, I would have recognized his voice because trust me, I knew everybody at that school and I mean everybody." I explain to her. She sighs in defeat and I grab another pillow and scream into it.

"That voice sounded distorted so I don't think even you could have recognized it. I'm not saying that Soul is innocent but you have to consider the options. Even if Soul didn't do it, someone is after you Maka and this could only be the beginning. You have to be careful. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us these next two weeks?" Liz asks me. I shake my head.

"No Liz. I can't impose on you like that. Besides, I have to stay here and make sure nothing breaks down because I learned that lesson the hard way back at my old place." I answer her softly. Liz sighs as she goes back to fixing her nail.

"Don't say I didn't try." She mutters.

"I appreciate what you all are doing for me. Honest. I'm so glad you guys are my friends." I smile at them.

"Group hug!" Patty squeals. They all come close and give me a big hug, causing all of us to fall off the bed. We giggle in surprise and the door bell rings.

"It must be Kidd. Maybe he has news." Liz jumps up. Patty bounds out and opens the door to find Kidd and Black*Star standing there.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asks them as we all head into the living room.

"Soul hasn't been seen since after school. Nobody knows where he is and I've checked out all his normal hang out spots. When I find him, I'm going to give him a damn piece of my mind." Kidd flares up. Black*Star looks at us coldly and Liz tries to calm him down.

"Please Kidd, we don't even know all the details. I'm flattered for your help but don't make this situation any harder than it already is." I plead to him. He smiles at me sweetly and my heart turns to putty.

"I know Soul and he would never do something like that. If he did, he would have asked me to do it rather than get some stranger to do it. Soul is innocent." Black*Star yells at us. We all pale when we see his glaring face and Kidd steps in front of him.

"Until we know for sure, Soul has some explaining to do. He isn't even here to clear his name. If he was innocent, he would be here defending his reputation. If Soul didn't do that, he would make sure that everybody know that it wasn't his fault." Kidd retaliates. Black*Star turns away and heads out the apartment.

"I better go after him. I'll talk to you tomorrow Maka." Tsubaki gives me a hug and quickly rushes after Black*Star.

"I understand him. I really do. I want to believe that Soul didn't do this but he's been acting strange even before you arrived." Kidd explains. He looks down at his watch and starts to panic.

"OH NO! I'm late for my shooting lessons!" He gives me a quick hug, earning a squeal from me and bounds out the door and down the steps.

"What's going on?" I ask Liz and Patty.

"Kidd has shooting lessons with his dad. They keep appointments every Friday since Shinigami-sama is one of the best. If Kidd is late, then Shinigami takes away his allowance. We best make sure he doesn't get side-tracked." Liz gives me a hug and drags Patty off my neck as they head down stairs. I close and lock the door.

"Why me?" I whisper. I walk back to my room and dive underneath my bed for a box I thought I would never open anytime soon. I set it on my bed and open the lid to see pictures and trinkets of my old life.

"Who could have done this?" I whisper as I pick up the first picture. It has all me in the center surrounded by four girls and one guy. My ex-best friends and my ex-boyfriend from California. I thought they were the real deal, but I was wrong and I manged to screw up my entire life in Los Angeles, CA.

"Who...who is out to get me?" I whisper again as I trail my fingers on the first girl farthest to the left of me. She has pink hair and sports a long black dress, but she was the sweetest one in our group. I then go on to the second picture and I look at my second friend's crazy orange hat with a face, light blue hair, polka dot dress and crazy heels. She was into some weird fashion but she was always dressing me up. Then my eyes rest on the guy. He has wolf-like features with his jet black hair, almost pointy ears and killer grin. He sports a black and white striped shirt and black jeans. I smile down at my first boyfriend, my first crush. Then my gaze falls upon the girl farthest to the right of me. She has black hair, black nails and a cool smile. She has purple eyes and wears a spider necklace. She was into all that occult stuff. Then my tears start up as I look down at the last girl. Her yellow short hair and mysterious yellow eyes could make anybody submit to her will. I was one of those entranced by her. She was at the center of it all.

"Who? Who?" I cry out and start sobbing on my bed. That's when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and hide the pictures under my bed and run out to answer it. I see Soul standing there in the door and I immediately close it.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" I scream at him.

"Let me in and please listen. This won't take long." I hear him from the other side.

"NO! I don't want to hear your excuses. Now go! Leave me alone!" I cry out as I lock the door. He starts banging but I ignore him. The banging stops after twenty minutes and I finally breathe a sigh of relief when I hear tapping noises. I run to the window in the living room and see Soul throwing rocks at it.

"Stop it or I'll call the cops on you!" I scream at him.

"Please listen to me. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I want you to hear me out!" He yells from three floors down.

"You should have thought about that before you pulled off that last prank!" I sneer at him.

"That wasn't my last prank! I never did that!" He roars at me. I look at him shock but I can't bring myself to believe him. If he even knew the amount of damage he caused me, he would never have even showed up at my doorstep. I slam the window shut and then the phone starts ringing. I ignore it as I hear message after message after message.

"_It's Soul. I know you are there Maka so you better pick up."_

"_Maka. You have to listen to me. I know what you are thinking but I want to tell you the truth. Open up."_

"_You want to hear the truth and I am outside wanting to tell you but you won't answer. You can't run from this forever. Sooner or later you are going to have to let me explain."_

I know I am going to have to face this but I would rather crawl up in a hole and die than face this once more. It almost killed me last time and I don't want to feel hurt anymore. As I get up to erase that last message, the door rings again. I ignore it as I get a glass of water.

"I'll stay outside your door until you let me in." I hear him from my door. I slam the glass on the table and growl in annoyance. This kid sure is persistent. I'll give him that.

"Fine then but you better be ready to wait forever because I won't open the door for you ever!" I scream out to him. I hear him move some stuff around and then it gets silent. I can feel the tension in the air and I run to my room and slam the door shut.

"No, I won't fall for it. I won't feel sorry for him. This is all his fault." I repeat to myself over and over but the more I do, the less I think that it's Soul's fault. I can hear him bang on the door every now and then and I start to get frustrated. I just want all of this to end. I let four hours pass and I still hear him banging on the door. I continue to let the tears stream down my face. After a while, I get up and look through the peep hole in the doorway. I see Soul still waiting for me. I grip my hand on the door knob. Is this the right thing to do? Should I let him in? Can I trust him when he tells me it wasn't his fault? He is right though. I can't run away forever. There's only one way to end all of this. I gather up my courage and open the door. I see Soul looking up at me as he sits on the floor.

"Get in." I whisper. He gets up quickly and walks into the living room. I shut the door and stand there. He finally faces me and we both stand there in silence.

"I knew what I was going to say when you were being stubborn and keeping me out but now that I'm here, I'm lost." He says honestly. I shake my head as I tap my watch.

"You have five minutes." I growl at him. He looks at me in shock before his face turns to anger.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck pulled that shit off but that sure wasn't me. I swear to you that stunt with your dad was the last thing I had on my list of pranks. I never looked into your background and I never had that announcement planned. Someone set me up and wanted to hurt you." He blurts out in one breath.

"So that's it. It wasn't your fault and you expect me to believe you?" I question him.

"Yes!" He yells at me.

"Well I don't. I don't believe you and want you to get the hell out of here right now!" I point to the door but he doesn't move.

"Why aren't you leaving? I asked you to get the fuck out of here!" I yell at him. He walks towards me and stands right in front of me, taking my breath away. I dare not move unless I do something stupid. As he towers over me, I never realized how small I was compared to him but I ignore that as my rage for him boils over.

"Look. I didn't plan that announcement. I swear that I had nothing to do with it. Someone is out to get you and they used me in the process. I'm pissed because everybody except Black*Star thinks that I did this. I had nothing to do with and I plan to clear my name." He says in a confident voice.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I plant to find out who's after you. I'm sure there is someone at your old school who hasn't let things go and wants to torment you. I need to know what happened back there." He makes it sound so easy but it wasn't. It just wasn't.

"There are things in my past that nobody should know." I whisper to him as I walk over towards the opposite side of the room and lean my head against the window.

"Everybody at school knows it now so there's no point in hiding it! Quit being so damn stubborn!" He yells at me. I stand up and look him straight in the eye.

"It doesn't matter if everybody at school knows. I have the right to my privacy and if I don't want to tell anybody about my old school then that's my business. I don't need you or anybody else finding out for that matter! Besides, my stubbornness is what has kept me going up until now, thank you very much!" I snap at him. He looks at me coldly before looking away from me.

"You're probably right but I swear to you that I never knew any of that stuff about you. I would never pull shit like that because I know I have my own shit to deal with." He says softly. I close my eyes and hear his footsteps get louder and louder. Soon, I can feel his body heat near me and that sends my senses ablaze. I open me eyes and stare straight up at him.

"What do you want?" I ask him quietly.

"I want you to believe me. I swear to you that I had nothing to do with that announcement today." He whispers to me. I clench my fists and bite my lip when I point to the floor.

"I won't believe you until you get on your knees and swear to me that you had nothing to do with this." He looks at me like I'm crazy and I can see the inner struggle appear on his face. Let's see what he does now!

"If you can do this one simple request, then I'll believe you." I tell him. If he truly was the one who did this to me, he wouldn't get on his knees. It would be too much for his pride.

"I...I..." I hear him choke out. Then my eyes widen as I see him slump to the floor. He kneels before me and looks at me with soft red eyes.

"I swear to you that I had nothing to do with that announcement today. I would never do anything like that and I've been capable of some really bad shit." He blurts out. I can only stand there in awe. I never thought Soul Eater Evans would kneel before me, pleading to believe him. It takes all my willpower to not burst out crying, for this is the first time anyone has pleaded for me to believe them. No one has ever begged for forgiveness. I'm always the one begging and pleading.

"I believe you Soul. Please get up." I choke out. He gets up quickly and I open the door. He just stands there and I start to grip the door tightly.

"I believe you OK? Now go, please." I ask in a desperate voice. He sighs as he turns around and heads down the stairs. I lock my door and slump against it, finally letting my tears flow and my screams pierce the empty room.

* * *

**~Yes! I have released the next chapter. Hopefully all you Soul Eater fans know who I am talking about. Everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters so patience is a virtue. Since this is an AU story I changed up some of the characters and what not. I apologize for not releasing this sooner but I do have a life and my computer has been being a bitch. Anyways, I hope you kiddies enjoy my chapter. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 15-

* * *

"You did what?" Black*Star spits out his coke and looks at me in shock. I lean my head back against the couch as I pause the movie we were watching.

"I did. I knelt before her and asked her to believe me." I answer hoarsely. After leaving her apartment, I couldn't do anything but scream and shout all night resulting in my lack of sleep and pissy mood. It also didn't help that Black*Star came unannounced and decided to bother me all afternoon.

"You, the great Soul Eater Evans, leader of our gang, went down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. You really do love this chick or something." Black*Star whispers in awe.

"I do NOT love Maka. Get that through you stupid head!" I snap at him.

"Well if you didn't love her, then why the fuck did you kneel then?" Black*Star snaps at me in return.

"I...I...She wouldn't believe me and kneeling was the only way to make her believe me. She did in the end but I...I couldn't stand to leave her there like that. I heard her cry but don't tell anybody that!" I glare at Black*Star. He pretends to be busy setting up the Xbox and I slump back on the couch.

"Hey Soul! I'm back." I hear Blair come in as she shuts the front door shut and put the groceries down. I grunt as Black*Star tosses me a controller and we start playing Halo.

"How did your pranking war go? Did you win?" She asks innocently. Black*Star looks at me and I grip the controller.

"No Blair. She won." I answer her honestly as I concentrate on the game. She gasps before she starts giggling.

"What?" I ask her.

"It's nothing Soul. It's nothing." She answers me as I hear her put the groceries away. I try to concentrate on the game but all I can think about is yesterday and Maka. Everything was going so well and that shit had to happen. I was doing some investigating and whoever pulled that shit off wasn't after me. They were after Maka but they used me as the decoy, which pisses me off. Nobody ruins my reputation like that. Now everybody at school is going to think that I am a backstabber. I may be evil and I may be a bastard but I am not a backstabber! I will clear my name and help Maka crush whoever is after, but first she has to fucking talk to me.

"Soul! SOUL!" Black*Star face suddenly appears in front of me. I push him away and he stumbles into the table and knocks over the Xbox.

"Come on man! This is the fifth time you've fucking knocked it over! If it gets broken, you are fucking paying for it!" I snap at him. He shakes his head as he points to the door.

"It's for you lover boy. You are sucked in your little world to realize that the door has been ringing for a minute now." Black*Star smiles from the floor. I growl as I slam the controller down. Blair looks at me funny and I open the door. I see Maka standing there fiddling with her keys. She looks at me and smiles softly.

"Hi Soul. Can I come in?" She asks quietly. I take a good look at her appearance and see her bloodshot eyes and trembling lip. She looks so miserable. I wish I could comfort her in my arms and...wait a minute! What the fuck am I thinking? Comforting Maka in my arms? I think I just hallucinated for just a minute there.

"Hey Soul! Who is it?" Black*Star calls from the floor. Maka's eyes widen and she quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry. You had guests. I should have called. I'll come back another time." She turns to get away but I grab her wrist. She stops and looks at me with a frightened look. I chuckle at her silly escape attempt.

"I won't bite I promise. Come inside." I pull her in and she stands there awkwardly while Blair and Black*Star look at her in shock.

"Damn! I never thought I would see you here." Black*Star blurts out. I sigh as I punch him in the face, dazing him for a few seconds.

"Ignore him." I mutter as I push her further into the room. Blair squeals as she hurries over and grabs Maka's hands.

"Thank you so much for the cookies. My boyfriend loved them. You have to give me the recipe and maybe even teach me how to bake them since I am so horrible in the kitchen!" Blair smiles at her. Maka smiles back as she starts naming off a few more recipes and writes them down.

"Dude, your precious angel is here and you're not making the moves on her?" Black*Star hisses while he watches Maka continue to chat with Blair. She made her stay over and Maka couldn't get away, much to my amusement.

"Now is not the time Black*Star and you know it. Besides, Maka is NOT my precious angel." I hiss back. Maka starts to get up when I get up as well. Blair says her good-byes and heads out when I stop Maka from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?" I smirk down at her. She looks at me in shock before I see a hint of annoyance on her face.

"You obviously have guests here therefore I am intruding. I have to go home anyways. I'll find you when you aren't busy." She turns to leave but I grab her and swing her over to the couch.

"Here." I hand her a controller and she looks at it curiously.

"Are you serious?" Black*Star and Maka ask me at the same time. I smile as I lean back against the couch and point to the screen.

"I would start shooting if I were you." I advise them. They turn back to the screen and start killing the enemies. Surprisingly, Maka was pretty good. She's way better than Black*Star but still leagues from me. Still, I was very impressed.

"Why do you suck at Guitar Hero when you are amazing at Halo?" Black*Star asks her after the 16th match.

"I don't know. I was never musically inclined. I like listening to music but I could never match the stupid colors to the stupid controller. Halo is different. I know I have a mission and I know which buttons are to kill and what not." Maka explains herself. Black*Star mutters something incoherent as he returns to the match. Maka giggles as she turns back to the screen.

"You're just jealous because I've killed more guys than you have." She smiles in triumph. Black*Star growls and takes a swig of his coke.

"That's it! You're on! First person to kill 100 enemies wins!" Black*Star challenges her. Maka smirks at the screen as she starts firing more quickly. After half an hour, Maka beat him by a good lead. Black*Star sighs in defeat as he looks down at his cellphone.

"SHIT! Tsubaki is going to kick my ass!"

"What did you forget to do?" I ask him lazily. He probably forgot to pick up her cousin or do some chore around the house.

"I forgot to do the grocery shopping and she has nothing for dinner. I'm so hungry." He starts whining.

"Don't even start Black*Star and no you can't eat here. Go home!" I growl as I give Black*Star the 'get-the-fuck-out-of-here' look. For once, he actually gets up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?" Maka asks him.

"I'm going to save my ass and see if Tsubaki still managed to make something. Otherwise we'll probably go out or something." Black*Star starts texting and Maka giggles.

"So it's a date then?" She asks him slyly.

"NO! It's not a date!' He immediately denies. I look at him curiously and Maka's grin grows even wider. Black*Star looks at us nervously and growls in annoyance.

"I don't even know why I'm still here. Laters." He heads for the door and stops. He turns around and looks at Maka.

"Look Maka. I know shit has gone down but you have to believe me when I tell you that Soul had nothing to do with what happened after school." My face suddenly pales and Maka sighs as she smiles softly at him.

"I know Black*Star. You don't have to worry about that. I believe Soul didn't do it." She answers hoarsely. Black*Star smiles as he waves good-bye and closes the door. I get up and lock it.

"Sorry. Black*Star has a habit of coming back whenever he doesn't want to deal with Tsubaki." I make up an excuse. She nods her head when I go back and sit next to her.

"So, what was your reason for coming? I know you just didn't come for a Halo match." I ask her. She starts fiddling with her fingers when she turns me.

"I've been thinking about last night and what you have said and …...and..." She struggles with that last bit and I lean in to hear her.

"You are right. I can't keep running forever and I am going to have to face it at some point. That's why I am going to share with you everything that I know because I thought I had left my past behind me, but it seems it doesn't want to let me go." She starts looking around before she points to the kitchen.

"Can I grab a glass of water?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, sure." I get up and grab two bottles from the fridge. I toss one to her and she catches it and starts gulping down on it. I walk over and take a sip when I see her bottle half-finished.

"I should probably get you another one." I mention as I get up again.

"I'm sorry but this might take a while and I get so nervous whenever I talk about my past. Only Tsubaki knows about what happened and I haven't even told her everything."

"So then why are you trusting me with that information?" I ask her. She takes the bottle and places next to the half-finished one when she leans against the couch.

"You said you wanted to clear your name and I want to find out who did it. We have the same goal and I guess I do need your help." She admits to me. I look at her in shock. She's finally going to trust me with this. I get comfortable as she starts telling her tale.

* * *

**~So Soul is starting to notice things...well at least he wants to make the moves on Maka, but it's way too early for that! I have this story stretched out so it will be a while before love is in the air! Don't worry my SoMa fans! There will be romance, but first, there has to be some drama before love can emerge and triumph over evil. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this kiddies. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 16-

* * *

"I don't know where to start, but I will tell you that I was born and raised in a small town near Atlanta, GA. Mama was from Florida and wanted to be close to her family so that's why Papa and Mama decided to live there. I grew up having problems and when Mama died, those problems grew out of proportion. They started affecting me in school and Papa wasn't moving on. He then decided to move to California where Nygus recommended great schools and a good community. Dr. Nygus is my dentist and a good friend of the family. Anyways, Papa decided that anywhere was better than Georgia so we packed our bags and moved." I started off my story. Soul at least needed to know why we moved but I tried being as vague as possible. He noticed that but let me continue my story. I know here that I can't leave out any details so I take another swig of water and continue my tale.

"We moved to Los Angeles, CA and I was enrolled in a private school. I was fourteen when I went to Westside Academy. There, I experienced my heaven and my descent into hell." I start choking up when I hear Soul move closer to me.

"Go on." He urges me forward. As I look at him, I start to feel so strange and so comforted by his presence. I thought only Kidd could make feel this safe, but Soul made me feel protected. I think it's been years since I felt so protected. I realize where my thoughts are going and I snap out of it as I find my place again.

"It may have been a prestigious academy for grades and blah blah blah, but when I went there, it was your typical high school. There was a group of people that ruled the school. In my case, there were four girls and of course, the one guy with his army of clones behind him. The four girls strangely enough became my closest friends. Chrona, Eruka, Archane and Medusa. These four were the richest/hottest girls in the school and Medusa was their leader. They ruled the school with an iron fist. The guy was Free. He stood out all on his own. All-around star academic and athlete." I smile softly at the memory.

"It was accident, I thought. Some kid pushed another kid at lunch and ended up tripping over Chrona. Nobody went to help her or anything and I got pissed. I helped her up and called out the two assholes. They ignored me and I kicked their ass obviously. Chrona was impressed and thanked me. She introduced me to Eruka and that led to them introducing me to Archane and Medusa. They were nice to me, but Chrona was my first friend. We immediately hit it off. I wasn't officially part of the group until I saw some kids writing mean stuff about Medusa. I kicked their asses and Medusa was impressed. She accepted me as part of the group and the five of us became inseparable." I look up and blink back tears as I start to remember all the wonderful times I had with them.

"Sure I could afford going to the school, but these people were insanely rich. They did all kinds of crazy things and could afford all these luxuries. Still, they accepted me and even spoiled me. We would go party, go on their yachts, their private condos, everything. There was no limit to what we could do and if there was ever trouble, I was there to bail them out. It was amazing. I even managed to date Free. Everybody told me that he was a playboy and he would never settle down, but I became his longest lasting girlfriend. He asked me out in front of the entire cafeteria. We went on several dates. He made me feel special. Everything was great." I pull out a picture from my pocket and hand it to Soul. He looks down and I point to each person.

"This was one of the last pictures I ever took with them, before everything fell apart." Soul continues to look down at the picture and I lean back against the couch.

"A year after I moved there, it was the beginning of my sophomore year when everything fell apart. It was subtle though. I joined the track team and was brilliant. I brought my team to nationals my freshman year so I was one of the starters my sophomore year. Everybody knew me because I was friends with the most popular girls in school. I had the most popular guy in school and so obviously people were paying more attention to me. They called my name and would say hi all the time. I was nice to everyone and everybody liked me back. What I didn't know was that there was one person who didn't like me. One person who hated me ever since I stole her spotlight in the school. That person was none other than my best friend Medusa." I point to the girl next to me with short yellow hair and striking yellow eyes.

"She turned my heaven into a hell. Papa was more of a party animal there than he is here. He used to not come home for days. I wouldn't see him for weeks but I always had them. I thought I could count on my friends, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong. It started out slowly. Rumors started spreading about Chrona and how she was anorexic. It wasn't true but people started becoming vicious. They would sneer at her in the hallways either way. I tried to figure out who started the rumors but the trail would end up being a dead end. Then, rumors started about Eruka being into animal porn. That wasn't true either. Eruka had a strange style but she was not into animal porn. I tried to figure out who started those rumors as well but nothing came up. I told Archane about this and we decided to start investigating. Then rumors started about Archane being a cutter. Archane was never a cutter but she was abused at home. Her father was an abusive man and her mother wasn't strong enough to protect her. Still, the rumors spread and we couldn't figure out why." I feel my hands tremble but I quickly recover as I gulp and move on.

"Archane, Eruka, Chrona and I decided to team up and do one last investigation because by then, there was a rumor that Free was cheating on me with Medusa. That was the last straw. I thought that this person was after me because they defamed all my friends. I didn't believe the rumor when it popped up so I started investigating. We couldn't find anything but by then, it was winter break. We put it off our minds and had a wonderful vacation, but when I came back, everything changed. People started ignoring me and treating me like crap. My stuff was vandalized and I was kicked off the track team for no reason. I went to Chrona and Eruka and they couldn't figure out why I was being treated like this. They talked with Medusa but as soon as they did that, they ignored me. I talked to Archane and she ignored me as well. I turned to Free and he broke up with me quite publicly in that same cafeteria when he asked me out. I had nowhere to go. I didn't know who was behind this so I turned to Medusa. She comforted me. She told me that I was only friend since I had defended her from those jerks. She promised she would help me out. I found out later that all those rumors were apparently started by me! I was shocked! I would never start those rumors! I was framed so I went to Medusa. She told me she would handle this and let me know when they caught the guy who framed me. The more I waited, the more the bullying intesified. I was being attacked not only in class but outside of class as well. I was pranked constantly and I didn't know why. People whispered but whenever I got near, they just called me a liar, a cheater, a whore. I didn't know why and Medusa wasn't doing anything. I decided to corner her one day after school." I dry my eyes when I see Soul hold out a tissue box towards me.

"No thanks." I whisper. He puts it near my water and I take another breath.

"I followed Medusa that day and she ended up meeting with Eruka, Chrona and Archane. They all seemed to be on pretty bad terms when Archane asked Medusa about the situation at school and if she solved the issue regarding me and the rumors. Medusa told Archane that I had confessed to the rumors but that I wouldn't come clean. Medusa then told her that she has a grand plan in which I would come clean with everything and be expelled once and for all. I was shocked and so I had to tell someone. I called Free. He miraculously answered and I told him everything that I had heard. He told me to come over to his place so I did. When I got there, Free invited me and I broke down in front of him. He comforted me and gave me something to drink, but then he started...he...started to touch me..." I stop there because I see Soul's knuckles clench in anger.

"Soul, I told you my story wasn't easy so please, don't make this any harder." I whisper. Soul looks at me and relaxes his hands but the deadly look on his face doesn't go away. I ignore it as I continue my story.

"Free tried to rape me but I managed to knock him unconscious but he managed to land a few hickeys and leave scratch marks when I was fighting him. I ran back home and couldn't take it anymore. I knew what I had to do. I decided to tell Archane, Chrona and Eruka the truth because that's what they deserved. The next day, the school came out to greet me. Chrona, Eruka, Archane and Medusa stood in front of the school and Medusa gave the signal. The students started throwing stuff and some started to beat me up. I was left almost unconscious when I saw Free and Medusa making out at the top. I gave up then. I lost all of my strength. I lost all faith in my friends. I was in the hospital for a week, but when I came back, things got worse. I found out that Medusa spread all these rumors about me sleeping with guys that I had never even met. I never slept with anybody. I could barely handle Free kissing me let alone sleep with him. I swore over and over again that I had never slept with any of these guys but nobody believed me. They believed Medusa because apparently she showed them evidence that I never saw. It all culminated to the vandalism of the school. My name was spray painted against a wall with the names of all the guys I had slept with. Free came up to me and showed me a restraining order that same day. I was tormented and beaten that day. The principal finally called me in and I was expelled. No questions asked." By then, I shed a tear but I dare not wipe it as I quickly finish my tale.

"I was expelled and when I went home that day, everybody was waiting for me. I got the last beating from those students that day, but at the end, Medusa came up to me and kicked me in the mouth. Archane, Chrona and Eruka looked at her in shock and Medusa whispers in my ear that I never come into her territory and steal her spot ever again. I ended up in the hospital for two weeks. Papa finally heard about what happened and he paid the school to keep silence about the incidents there. He knew that I didn't do any of those things, but their parents had money. They would clear things up and Papa didn't want to drag me into a legal battle. He asked me where I wanted to move and I told him that I wanted to move to Death City because I saw a picture of it on a magazine. I thought it looked so wonderful and it had a good reputation. We packed our bags and I came here." I finally grab the tissue and blow my nose. I can feel Soul's gaze on me and I look up and face him.

"I...I...I don't know what to say." He chokes out after an awkward silence. I giggle as I lean back and grab another tissue.

"Tsubaki couldn't believe it either but I have the therapy sessions to prove it. I was in therapy for five months trying to get over all this. When I came here, I told myself not to be naïve. I would do things the right way and take it slowly. You guys are amazing though. Any plans I had of not making friends flew out the window. I was scared but I knew you guys were honest people. There, money rules the school. Here, nobody rules the school and don't say you do because you don't." I point out before Soul opens his big mouth.

"This is ...I...shit...this is so much." Soul closes his eyes as he rubs his head.

"Do you have Advil or something?" I ask him.

"Bathroom, second shelf." He points to the bathroom and I get up. I find the pills and pop two into my mouth. I come back and hand him the bottle and grab my water to gulp down the pills. We sit there in silence when I hear Soul's stomach grumble.

"Maka, let's go eat." He says. I look down at my watch and see that's almost midnight.

"Soul! It's really late!" I tell him.

"So, it's a Saturday and there's a hamburger place that's open 24/7. My treat." He grabs his keys and I follow him down the stairs. I smile as I remember that I gave Tsubaki the key back to give to Black*Star to give to Soul.

"How did you ever think of stealing my motorcycle?" He asks me as he tosses me a helmet. I grin as I climb on and he starts the engine.

"I used to have a scooter and the students there stole it when I was bullied. I figured out that they had trashed it and I learned how to steal motorcycles since I stole them back in return." I smile.

"I thought you didn't fight back." He looks at me curiously.

"Just because I was bullied didn't mean I didn't fight back." I answer coldly. He stops talking and starts driving. I close my eyes and lean against his back. It feels so comforting and strong. I sigh when I feel the motorcycle stop.

"We're here so you can stop humping my back." I hear Soul chuckle. I squeal in shock and immediately jump off. Soul stats laughing and I glare at him as I throw his helmet at him.

"Jerk." I stick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes as he heads inside. We order and I learn that Soul can eat four hamburgers and five orders of fries in the same amount of time it took for me to finish my hamburger and fries. He pays the bill, much to my dismay, and takes me home. I star to say good-bye but then he grabs my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Soul?" I question him. He gets off the motorcycle and once again, I realize that I am small and petite compared to his tall and lean frame. He towers me easily by almost a foot.

"Look Maka. I'm sorry if I made you bring up horrible memories. I'm not the nicest of guys but I swear to you that we will find the asshole who did this to you and we will get even. I will clear your name so you can live in peace because you deserve to move on." He looks at me seriously and I am left speechless.

"Go home. You old man is probably worried about you and you'll get sick from being in the cold." He pushes me gently away from him. I ignore his warm hands as I look at him mischievously.

"Papa isn't here and I won't get sick." I smile at him. He lifts his hand but then he snaps it back to his side. I look at him curiously.

"I'll have a plan ready by tomorrow or later today so I'll call you and I'll come over to discuss what we are going to do. Rest up because we are going to have a lot of work to do." With that, he revs off, leaving me confused and free, for once.

* * *

**~Now the story is out. Maka's past is revealed. How will Soul react now? I hope I didn't confuse anybody. If I did, then PM me and I will explain it as best I can since it is my story after all, MUHAHAHA! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 17-

* * *

"God damn it!" I swear as I swing at the punching bag. Harold, the owner of the gym, opens it up on Sunday just for me (because I bribe him a little) and I come here every day including Sunday to train. I stop for a second and take a swig of water. I can't seem to concentrate because all I can think about is Maka's broken face and her story. All that shit happened to her and she bore through it all. Then she came here and had to take my shit as well. I didn't want to feel guilty but I could have been nicer. I should have been nicer. God damn it! I am a fucking asshole.

"At least I have plan." I try to make myself feel better. I do have a plan but it involves getting everyone involved and I don't think that's going to fly with Maka. She didn't want anybody to know but if we are going to pull this off we are going to need everybody's help. That's when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Soul? Dude, what happened after I left? Maka looked like she was about to cry or something." Black*Star questions me. I sigh as I rub my forehead. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"I'll explain everything later. Just come by Maka's house around 5pm. Bring Tsubaki with you and if you can, call Kidd, Liz and Patty and tell them to come as well." My voice takes a serious tone and Black*Star knows to shut up and do what I say.

"Alright then. See you later." Black*Star hangs up and I set the phone down as I return to my workout. I finish up and thank Harold for his time. He only smiles as he accepts my cash. I quickly leave when I hear my phone ring. I look down and see I have a text.

_~Got tsubaki to go. still waitin 4 kidd's reply. We will wait 4 u at maka's house.~ Black*Star_

I close my phone and smile, knowing that part one of my plan is complete. I go home and take a quick shower and get into some clean clothes. I grab a bite to eat when my phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Soul?" I hear Maka's voice on the other end. I can tell she was really tired, probably from all the crying she did when I wasn't there. God damn it. I was hoping to make her feel better but as always, I usually fuck everything up. That's why I am stuck here in the first place.

"Yeah? What is it Maka?"

"Maybe you shouldn't come over." She suddenly blurts out. I immediately get up and grab my keys and head out the door.

"No. I'm coming over right now." I growl as I head downstairs and open the front door.

"Soul! You don't have to do this! I don't want to burden you with any of my problems. Please understand."

"I understand that you need my help and that I am coming over right now. I'll see you in ten minutes." I hang up and start my motorcycle. I put on my helmet and peel out, headed straight for Maka's house. I know that it's only 2:30 but Maka is wanting to back out and I can't let her do that, not only for her sake but my sake as well. I get to her apartment and quickly park when I see her down the street.

"Maka!" I call out to her. She looks at me in shock and then rubs her head as she walks towards me. I wait for her to come and after a few seconds, she catches up to me.

"Soul...you really shouldn't have." She whispers. I see that she looks like a complete mess, but it just gave me a strange urge to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. I snap out of my urge as I watch her head up the stairs. I follow her and she opens the front door. We head up, but she stops me at the front of her door.

"Please Soul. Go home. I don't want you to get involved." She pleads with me one last time. I shake my head as I open up the door for her. I hear her sigh as she locks it in place.

"Too late Maka. We're in this together no matter what. You need to get this over with and I need to find out who fucking framed me so I can beat their ass down. Nobody frames Soul Eater Evans and I mean nobody!" I growl in a menacing voice. Maka giggles as she pours herself a glass of water.

"I guess I tried. You are quite persistent. I mean after last night, I thought I would be able to convince you but then my argument was pretty weak." She giggles nervously. I look at her curiously when she turns back to me with a determined look in her eyes.

"I thought things through last night. I do realize that you are right about one thing." I smile in satisfaction knowing that I am always right (at least im right 95% of the time).

"I shouldn't hide from this. I have to face it one way or another, but it's just so hard. It's hard Soul. I swore that I would never return there and here I am ready to jump the next flight back." Maka starts fiddling with her fingers. I place my hand on top of hers and she looks at me curiously.

"Look. We're in this together now. I'm here to help you since this is also my fault. Don't worry. I have a plan." I can feel her cold fingers and start tracing circles on them. She quickly pulls them away.

"So, do you have a plan?" She asks in an octave note higher than her usual voice.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah. I do. I have a plan but..." I start to trail off when I get a text.

"But what?" She asks softly as I look down at the screen.

_We r all in. kidd txted me. We'll help u and maka. See u l8r. ~Black*Star_

"But what?" Maka asks me again. I flip my phone closed and I walk over to the couch.

"We can't do this alone." I answer her calmly. She looks at me in confusion before she realizes what I just said.

"No Soul! I will not get others involved. It will just be you and me and that's it. No Soul!" She starts to freak out and I take a seat while she starts pacing the room.

"Soul! I told you that I don't want people to know about my past. It took great strength to tell you and I still don't know why I did it! Either way, I refuse to let anybody get hurt!" She cries out.

"We can't do this alone Maka. Besides, I've already called everybody here and they are coming at 5." I tell her coolly. I think I blew her fuse because the next minute, I see her pull out a dictionary from behind her back.

"Maka! Put that down if you know what's good for you!" I cry as I jump behind the couch. She waves the dictionary around like it's a toy and then she starts giggling.

"Oh? The great Soul Eater Evans isn't afraid of the big bad wolf but he's scared of one little book?" She looks at the dictionary curiously and then back at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Woman! I haven't forgotten that you knocked me out twice with random books. I am not going to fall for it a third time." I stutter as we pace around each other.

"So now I'm 'woman' instead of 'Tiny Tits'?" Maka asks me in a sly voice. I can feel a blush creep on my face but then I hear my phone ring. I reach for it slowly and Maka narrows her eyes.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dude, where the fuck are you? I got to your house but Blair told me you went out. Where are you man?" Black*Star jumps to the point.

"I'm at Maka's house. Tell everybody to come over right now if they can."

"I told everybody to meet up there at five man!"

"Sorry. Change of plans. Quit fucking around and just do as I say." I hang up quickly and see Maka drumming on the dictionary.

"Black*Star knows?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Maka! Nobody knows. You barely told me yesterday. You owe everybody the truth you know? They all went to your side the instant this shit went down. Come on! Either way, Black*Star and Kidd would have known since they are part of my gang. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty would definitely get involved because you are involved." I let out in one breath. Maka stops swinging the dictionary dangerously and places it on the kitchen table. I breathe a sigh of relief as I sit back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes after another silence. I nod my head and motion my head towards the other empty couch.

"Sit. I'll explain everything and don't freak out. Freaking out isn't cool." I lean back coolly and she rolls her eyes as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Here's what we're going to do..." No sooner had the words come out of my mouth that the doorbell rings.

"Soul..." Maka groans as she gets up and answers the door. Two seconds later, everybody (meaning Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd and Black*Star) come bounding in and all crash on top of her.

"MAKA!" They all scream. Maka manages to pull herself out of the pile and everybody starts asking questions all at once.

"So it wasn't Soul?" Liz asks first.

"Who was it Maka?" Kidd immediately asks after Liz.

"I can't wait to beat this bastard's brains in. Nobody messes with the friends of the Surpasser of Gods! I'll see to his divine punishment!" Black*Star yells out. Maka laughs nervously as everybody settles in.

"Now that everybody is here..." I groan.

"You invited us so quit acting like it's a pain to be here." Liz snaps.

"OOHHH! She got you Soul!" Patty cackles at me as she munches on some of Maka's homemade cookies.

"Lighten up Soul. We are going to L.A. and kicking some major ass. What's the big deal? I don't see why we even need a plan. Let's just go!" Black*Star stands on the coffee table.

"Uh...I wouldn't do that if..." Kidd tries to warn Black*Star but three seconds later...

MAKA-CHOP!

"Haven't seen that in a while..." Liz admires Maka as Tsubaki pulls Black*Star's unconscious body off the table.

"Sorry about that." Tsubaki apologizes.

"That's ok. He'll be up and about in a few minutes." Maka smiles sweetly at her.

"OK then...now that we have no more distractions..." I look around at everybody and notice the deathly atmosphere.

"OK guys. Maka has a list of suspects. Each one of them has a motive and the means to have come here and do her in. Our job is to find out who it is and basically kick their ass before they hurt Maka and to clear my name. I didn't go digging around Maka's background so let's get that established." I look over to everybody and they all hang their heads down (except for Black*Star, since he's still unconscious).

"Look Soul. I'm sorry man." Kidd apologizes first. He stands up and holds out his hand. I look at him for a split second before a grin appears on my face.

"I know man. You were just looking out for Maka." We give each other a man-handshake and Liz looks at me in shock.

"I thought I would never see the day when Soul Eater Evans would accept an apology." Liz whispers. I snap my head towards her and glare.

"Hey! I can be …..nice...but it's not my style." I lean back against the couch when Maka starts drumming her fingers on the dictionary she used to knock out Black*Star.

"So, what's your brilliant plan? Let me just remind you that we only have two weeks to figure out who the culprit is. Papa comes home in two weeks and I don't want him to know that I've been in L.A. He made me swear never to return there again." Maka tells me.

"We'll be back in three days. Give me three days and I'll kick all their asses for you Maka!" Black*Star blurts out. I see Maka's patience wearing thin but then I see Tsubaki twisting on Black*Star's ear.

"Be nice or I won't make your favorite dinner tonight." Tsubaki smiles innocently at him. We all sweat-drop and Black*Star immediately calms down. Only Tsubaki has the power to do that.

"Anyways...don't worry Maka. We'll be back before your old man gets back." That's when I pull out a picture of Maka and her old friends back in California.

"Who are they?" Tsubaki asks me.

"These are the targets. One of these people framed me and humiliated Maka in front of the entire school. I won't let them get away with it." Everybody sits up in silence and I grin triumphantly.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**~The allies have gathered and shit is about to go down. The group is going to L.A. to kick some ass and have a good time, at least most of them. This chapter came out as a special treat since I did promise the other chapters a long time ago. Hope you enjoy this one my kiddies. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 18-

**

* * *

**

"What did I get myself into?" I whisper as I drag my luggage across the airport. I look down at the ticket and see that our flight is at gate G26.

"Come on guys. It's this way!" I call out to the group. Liz drags Kidd away from an imitation Picasso painting while Patty bounces all around Soul. Black*Star and Tsubaki grab his food and start following me to the terminal.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whisper.

"Girl, you know that you would have been screwed without us." Liz comes up next to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I know. I think I would have killed Soul by now if it hadn't been for you guys." I smile at her. It's true. Soul and I immediately started fighting which resulted in our non-aggression pact. I couldn't Maka-chop him in L.A. In return, he can't call me Tiny Tits in L.A.

"WHOOO! The great Black*Star is here!" Black*Star gets on top of one of the chairs but everybody ignores him as they are reading or checking over their tickets.

"Pussies." He mutters as he climbs down from the chair.

"Black*Star! Please be more careful. Otherwise, the police will kick us out!" Tsubaki pleads to him.

"Ha! I can beat their ass any day. There's no way they can kick us out!" Black*Star cackles.

"No but I can and I swear I'll throw you out of the plane if you don't shut the hell up!" Soul growls. They immediately start getting into a grudge match, causing Kidd to break them apart.

"Thanks Kidd." I smile at him as we take our seats. Kidd smiles at me, making my heart flutter. I hear Soul snort next to me and I turn to glare at him.

"Can I help you?" I growl at him. He puts his hands behind his head and sighs. I see he has his headphones on and ignoring me on purpose. I start to pull out my book when I realize that I can't Maka-chop him. I growl in annoyance as I put it away.

"You know, the non-aggression pact isn't in effect until you get to L.A." Kidd smiles mischievously at me.

"Oh yeah! That means you can still hit Soul until we get to California!" Patty squeals out. I look over to Soul and see that his head is bobbing to the music. I grin in triumph as I pull out my book.

MAKA-CHOP!

"AHH! FUCK!" Soul cries out as he grabs his head. I laugh at him as I high-five Patty and put my book back in my backpack.

"That's what you get for snorting and then ignoring me!" I smile evilly as I turn back to Kidd.

"Fuck you Tiny Tits." I hear Soul mutter. I ignore him and pull out my book again.

MAKA-CHOP!

This time, I knock him unconscious.

"Maka, we have like ten minutes before we have to get on the plane. Maybe you shouldn't knock him out like that." Tsubaki looks over him closely. Black*Stars devours another bag of potato chips when he burps really loudly.

"That's gross!" Liz says in disgust.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in about five minutes. Besides, you are the only one who's ever knocked him out so it takes time." Black*Star opens another bag of chips. I see Kidd trying to solve a puzzle; Patty is making more origami giraffes; Liz is looking at a fashion magazine and then Tsubaki scolds Black*Star for making a mess.

"I'm hungry Tsubaki! I didn't even eat breakfast at home." Black*Star whines.

"Then learn to make your own damn food then." I hear Soul growl next to me. He grabs onto his head and I smile in triumph.

"Flight 666 to Los Angeles is now boarding. All general passengers please board the place now." The announcer calls. We all get up and grab our stuff and head over towards the attendant.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to L.A." Tsubaki smiles in happiness as she hands the attendant her ticket.

"That is the city of movie stars! I expect to see thousands of fan girls all over me!" Black*Star puffs out.

"Yeah...and I'm six feet tall and a descendant of the Queen of England." Kidd murmurs under his breath.

"You are! That's so cool!" Patty squeals. We all sweat-drop in shock and Patty just smiles innocently at us.

"Can you hurry up? You are blocking the rest of us." An old lady starts growling behind us.

"We're all getting the damn plane so calm down lady." Soul snaps at her. She looks to him in shock and I hit him on the head with my book. A Maka-chop would scare people and I can wait until we are in the plane to do that.

"Shut up Soul." I hiss at him. He rolls his eyes at me as the attendant takes his ticket and tears off the stub. We all head inside the plane and there I find out who I'm sitting next to.

"Surprise. Surprise." Soul mutters as he puts his stuff over the compartment. I ignore him as I grab the aisle seat. I see Kidd and Liz paired up. Black*Star and Tsubaki are paired up and Patty is left sharing a seat with a six year old girl.

"Hey...don't blame me. It's not my fault." I snap at him. He rolls his eyes again and then looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Aren't you going to take the window seat?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No. You can take it. I'm sure you've never seen L.A and besides Papa always took the window seat. He liked looking out the window like a little kid." Soul takes his seat and puts on his headphones. The flight attendant comes by and he pulls them off.

"Forgot about that rule." He mumbles. I pull out my book when I feel something hit my head. I turn around and see Black*Star cackling and hiding his straw in his pocket.

"Bastard." I mutter.

"Watch." Soul point to Black*Star. I turn back around and see Black*Star aiming for Patty. Just as he is about to shoot, Tsubaki pulls his ear back, making the spit wad land on Patty. Patty starts crying and the little girl sees Patty's distress and starts to beat up Black*Star. We both smile at his misery.

"Stupid. I always told him about spit wads being childish but he just doesn't understand." Soul leans into his seat. I look at him curiously and he starts grinning to himself.

"What's so amusing?" I look up and see a bunch of college girls walk by us. Even Black*Star stops making spit wads and starts drooling over the girls. Tsubaki notices this and hits him on the head, knocking him unconscious. I turn back to Soul and see him with his eyes closed and his headphones in his ears.

"Cocky bastard." I growl as I pull out my book. I hear the girls giggle several rows behind us. They point in the direction of Soul and start giggling. I suddenly feel an anger in the pit of my stomach and I pull out my book.

MAKA-CHOP!

* * *

"Wow. You managed to knock him out for the rest of the flight. I am really impressed." Liz comments once we get off the plane. I look behind me and see Soul complaining to Kidd as he rubs his head where I hit him the last three times.

"That's what he gets. He keeps pissing me off. Besides, I can't hit him anymore." I pout in sadness. Liz cooes over me and Patty clings onto my neck once again.

"Liz is right! Maka is soooooo cute when she pouts!" Patty cackles as she releases me and hops over to Soul. She whispers something in his ear and I see his face redden. I wonder what she said, but whatever it was, it embarrassed him to no end.

"What did you say?" I ask her as Kidd calls over some taxis. Patty smiles evilly as she starts to hug my waist.

"It's a surprise Maka! Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough." I sigh knowing that Patty will never tell me. Kidd manages to get a taxi van and all seven of us climb in. I tell the driver to head towards _, my old town.

"I can't wait to beat up these rich ass punks here! It's been a while since we've gotten into any fights and I'm ready to get some money!" Liz smiles triumphantly.

"Liz! We are here to help Maka and Soul. We need to find out why these people decided to hurt her." Tsubaki speaks up. Liz brushes her off as she names off people who owe her here. Patty starts making origami giraffes again and Kidd looks at all the symmetrical buildings.

"Excited to be in your hometown?" Soul asks as he leans back coolly. I turn away from the window and smile at him. He sure is acting cool from someone who was excited about seeing the city from the sky.

"I don't know Soul. I really don't know." I whisper honestly. He looks at me strangely and I turn back to the window. I glance up and see that the sun is sinking in the sky.

"We're here!" Kidd cries after three hours of being stuck in the traffic. We all manage to climb out of the taxi and Kidd hands him $100 bucks. The taxi driver takes off, leaving us in front of a decent motel. Kidd pulls out his credit card and Black*Star looks at him in awe.

"Father said that it was perfectly alright. All we have to do is write a six page report on the local history of Los Angeles." Kidd smiles at everybody. We all register a look of shock before everybody (except me) freaks out.

"Are you fucking serious Kidd? I have to do WORK?" Black*Star cries out.

"How else are we going to stay in L.A you idiot? Father just won't let 7 of his students on a two-week trip without doing something educational. We'll do the reports today and tomorrow and then we can start the investigation. Once we help Maka and Soul, then we can party. Now here are the keys to our rooms. Black*Star, Soul and I are in room 4242, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka are in room 4243." He hands all of us a key and then we all run to our rooms. There, I claim the bed near the window. Tsubaki takes the middle bed and the third bed goes to Liz and Patty.

"How are you so fast Maka?" Patty whines as she starts jumping on my bed.

"I love running Patty. I was even on the track team when I was still here." I tell her. She stops bouncing and all the girls crowd around me.

"What's wrong girls?" I ask them. Liz pulls me into a chair and Tsubaki locks the door.

"Maka, you know that we are for you no matter what. Here, you have to trust us above all else. These people are out to get you and we don't want to you to get hurt." Liz starts off seriously.

"I know that Liz. That's why you guys are here." I tell her.

"We know Maka but you have to realize that if these people are capable of blackmailing you, then they won't stop there. They might even use violence. You have to be prepared here or you'll get hurt." Tsubaki whispers in a cold voice. I see her tense up and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Tsubaki, I know what goes on here. You think that I lived in the lap of luxury here. I said Papa could afford my tuition but I didn't live in a wonderful neighborhood. I lived in a ghetto. I know how bad it can get and trust me when I say I know how to defend myself. I won't get hurt and I know I have to be strong." I look at her seriously. Tsubaki smiles and wraps me in a hug. Patty and Liz follow suit.

"That's my girl!" Patty starts tearing up. We all start laughing and we decide to head downstairs to the pool. Kidd and Black*Star are already in the pool. The girls jump in with their shorts and all but I take a seat away from the action. I need some time to think about what I am going to do here. How am I supposed to act? Will I find out who is after me? Would they really be capable of doing something worse than blackmail me? It couldn't be possible and yet...

"Hey." I hear Soul's voice behind me. I turn around and see him holding a coke and a tea in his hand. I smile as he hands me the tea.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as he takes the chair next to me. I shake my head as I sip on my tea.

"Nothing." I answer too quickly. Soul raises his eyebrow but ignores my statement as he takes another drink.

"I know you are lying so just tell me what's bothering you." Soul growls. I look at him in shock. How did he know that?

"Your face is too easy to read." He answers my question. I raise my eyebrow at him and then I sigh. I guess I can't hide anything from him. For some strange reason, ever since I told him my past, he's been able to figure out my mood. I find it annoying and yet comforting at the same time. Don't ask me why.

"I know that I want to put all this behind me, but I didn't think about what I was going to do or say once I got here. I'm such a mess right now. This is the place where I lived the worst days of my life. I am putting everybody in danger her and yet I only think about the reactions all my old friends will have when they see me. Would they even listen to me? I don't know if I have the strength to do this." I whisper my fears aloud. Soul snorts as he takes a swig of his coke.

"Of course you have the strength." He says bluntly. I look up at him in surprise. Did Soul Eater Evans give me a compliment? He sees the look on my face and stands up.

"I'm not repeating myself. If you are able to take me on alone in a pranking war, then you can definitely take on these girls and that bastard. Don't doubt yourself, ever." He leaves me pondering on those words. I smile at him, knowing that as long as we are here, he will have my back.

"That's right Maka! Fighting!" I cheer myself on as I watch the last rays of sun die in the horizon.

* * *

**~It has been FOREVER but I cannot ignore my wonderful fans/readers. I must continue with this story. I don't know if I have mentioned this before but I might as well repeat myself. This is going to be a long story. There are still more twists and turns and I am also a newbie at this writing thing. Enough of my rants, as always, comments are appreciated. I hope you kiddies enjoy this.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 19-

* * *

"Don't doubt yourself, ever! What the hell was I saying?" I growl as I climb into bed. Black*Star already conked out and Kidd was putting on his pajamas carefully, making sure that everything was set in place. He looks at me curiously as I continue to mutter to myself.

"Oh, did you have a little fight with Maka again?" He smiles at me. I throw my pillow at him and he suddenly screams. Black*Star jumps up with a slipper in his hand.

"I got you bastard!" He cries. I look at Kidd and see him cowering. I see two pillows on one side and three pillows (from the one I threw at him) on the other side. I slap my forehead and Black*Star growls angrily as he pulls the blanket over his head.

"Damn it Kidd. I forget that you are OCD about this symmetry thing." I mutter as I take the pillow away. Kidd sighs in relief as he climbs back into bed.

"Don't worry. I was just teasing. You sounded very cool and Maka was happy after the conversation." I hear him say. I look up and he has on a victorious look on his face.

"You bastard! You were spying on me!" I growl.

"Calm down Soul. You two were talking near us. Chill. So, Black*Star says he is trying to hook the two of you up." I shake my head as I slump on the pillows.

"Black*Star is fucking crazy. I am not hooking up with Maka, especially since..." I stop myself. I see the look of curiosity of Kidd's face. He's so stupid. He can't see the look of adoration that Maka always throws at him.

"Since...?" He tries to draw out an answer from me.

"Since...since...the whole damn thing started. I don't like her like that so people need to get off my case!" I growl. Kidd shakes his head as he turns off the TV and then the light.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that." He mutters as he falls asleep. I ignore him as I lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. First Black*Star, then Liz and Patty and now Kidd! Everybody needs to get off my case! I don't love Maka or anything like that! I only want to help her because those bastards picked me as their bait. They messed with the wrong guy and I am going to kick their ass soon enough and that's it!

"Fucking Kidd." I mutter before I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, we all groan at the sound of the alarm. I see that it's 8: 00 AM.

"Are you fucking serious? Why are we up at 8:00AM?" Black*Star whines.

"We have to work on the essays and then go over the plan. Come on." Kidd mutters as he throws Black*Star's shoe at him. Black*Star bolts up and falls off the bed. I laugh at him and Kidd smirks as he takes the bathroom.

"Damn him! I have to pee!" Black*Star starts crying.

"Hold it in man." I laugh as I turn on the TV. An hour later, we all manage to take a shower and get dressed, but then fucking Kidd went crazy as he started making the beds perfect. We watch him do this for about 30 mins. We finally head downstairs around 9:00AM only to find the girls half-way done through the project.

"What the hell? How long have you guys been up?" I ask Maka as we take a seat and order breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Each of them has a laptop in front of them except for Patty. She was sharing one with Liz.

"We've been up since 6:00AM. Tsubaki and I decided to do this early so that we don't have to do this the rest of the trip. We divided the work. Tsubaki and I are researching while Liz and Patty search for the pictures. You three better pick a topic and we'll work this out." Maka turns back to her laptop and we all gape at them.

"Damn." Black*Star mutters but not before a shitload of food is placed in front of him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Black*Star starts devouring. Kidd and I ignore him as we eat our breakfast in silence. After thirteen plates, we head back upstairs and work on those stupid essays. Maka zones all of us out as she furiously types on the computer.

"We've already finished Tsubaki's, Patty's and Liz's papers. Mine is almost complete so if you guys have anything done, let me know and I can proofread it." Maka mumbles as she continues to type.

"Does she always get like this?" Black*Star whispers to Tsubaki. She smiles as she pats Maka on the head. Maka smiles as she continues to type.

"You should try being more like Maka, Black*Star." Tsubaki comments as she starts typing his essay. Black*Star rolls his eyes as he starts throwing a tennis ball at the ceiling.

"Nah man! That ain't me!" He comments. I roll my eyes and look over at Kidd's screen. He has half the report already completed. I look at my screen and see the game that I paused earlier.

"Soul! You should really get started! We won't be able to do anything until we ALL finish these essays." Maka growls at me. I raise my eyebrow at her and sigh as I flip back to the word processor screen and start typing. Half an hour passes by and Maka shrieks in glee.

"I'm done! Now we need Black*Star's and Soul's essays..." Her face suddenly falls and I see everybody tense up. I grin as I pull out a map of L.A and throw it at her.

"Circle where your friends used to live. Give Black*Star and Kidd the layout of their houses. We are going to need that info later." Maka looks at me strangely and I go back to the screen. I hear her talking to Kidd and Black*Star and I immerse myself in the essay, for once. I just need to write some bullshit and get this over with.

"Soul...you should really type this instead. It will sound better." I hear Maka as she leans over. I can smell strawberries and I feel my face burn up! What the hell is wrong with me! This is so not cool. My fingers start stumbling and Maka notices my trouble.

"Here. Let me help you." She leans over closer and I can feel her boobs pressing up behind my head. Patty was right. Her boobs weren't as small as I thought they were, but how? She looks so fucking tiny...

"Soul! Are you listening to me?" I hear her voice. I snap out of it and see that my essay doesn't look half bad.

"Oh...yeah...yeah...gotta work on my grammar or something." I mumble. Maka sighs and she stands up straight. Another hour goes by and I finally finish! We all head down for lunch when I see a poster of Wes for a violin recital. I growl as I clench my fists.

"Come on Soul or all the good food will be gone!" Black*Star calls out. I turn away from the poster but not before someone stops me.

"Soul? Is that your brother?" I hear Maka ask me. I sigh as I turn around and see her staring at the poster.

"I didn't know your brother was here. He plays right when we are about to leave. Once we finish all this and if you want, we can all go to see him and..."

"NO!" I snap at her. She looks at me in shock before she starts to laugh nervously.

"Oh I forgot. I forgot. My bad." She walks by me quickly and I bang my head against the wall. Damn it! I fucked it up again. Now she's going to think I am pissed at her...wait a minute! I am pissed but not at her! God damn it.

"Fucking Wes. Always ruining my life even when you aren't here." I mutter to myself. Wes...my elder brother who is a genius at the violin. As if you didn't already guess it, my family comes from a line of famous musicians. We are all musicians in my family. My parents play the flute and the cello respectively. Wes plays the violin and I was stuck with the fucking piano. I didn't want that life so I left and came to Death City. I tried cutting off contact with them all but Wes always manages to find my number. I just ignore him when he calls, but I do have to compose those pieces every two months. I sigh as I head over to the restaurant. Everybody already has food and picked their seat. I have the seat right next to Maka. Lucky me.

"Come on Soul! What took you so long?" Black*Star asks me. Maka ignores me and I roll my eyes as I grab some food. I come back and ignore her as well as I start eating. Kidd fights Patty for the last biscuit while Tsubaki scolds Black*Star for making another mess. After lunch, everybody turns to me. I smirk as I stand up and hold my glass of water up.

"We all know why we are here. To find out who blackmailed Maka and who framed me. Basically we are here to kick ass and we have a two week deadline. We can't fail so let's get this fucking over with so we can have some fun!" I give my speech. Black*Star whoops and everybody follows suit. Maka even starts clapping and I feel my ego swell up.

"Now, give me the map." Kidd hands me the map and I look down at the circle closest to the hotel. I roll up the map and put a picture of the tall skinny girl with pink hair and a creepy smile. Chrona.

"Alright. This is our first target, Chrona...I can't read her last name. Anyways, she's seventeen years old and lives in Beverly Hills. She has both her parents and a little brother named Raganork. Maka says that she's real quiet and can have random outbursts but she's honest...so she says. Chrona is a good fencer and she does Tai Chi. That means she's got some moves. Anyways, she doesn't go to Westside Academy, according to Liz's intel. She's at St. Marge's School for Young Girls, but she still lives in her old house. She visits her family every weekend so we'll catch her once her parents leave. They have a special dinner, thanks to Black*Star and Kidd. The brother is at a friend's house." I look at everybody and see looks of determination.

"Liz, Patty, and Kidd. Get any ammo we might need. Black*Star and Tsubaki, I want you two to stake out the house. Make sure that Chrona is alone and that nobody inteferes with our plans. Alright, let's go!" Everybody scrambles out of the way when I feel Maka tug on my shirt.

"What are we going to do?" She asks softly. I grin as I throw a towel at her.

"We are going to train. I want to see how good you really are." She raises her eyebrow at me and I laugh.

"You can't fool me. I know you know how to fight. I want to see how good you are. In case you haven't noticed, people are after us and if we are in a high pressure situation, I need to make sure you can deliver." Her eyes widen in shock and she growls as she throws the towel at me.

"You'll be sorry if you underestimate me." She growls as she stomps away from me. I sigh as I grab her hand and pull her back towards me.

"Listen, you have no idea how serious this is for me. If any of us gets hurt, my ass is on the line. Besides, I don't want anybody dead so quit being such a fucking baby." I growl at her. She rips her hand out of my grip and walks away.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To the gym. Duh?" She mocks me as she heads over there. I shake my head at her actions. When we get there, we see nobody.

"Weird. Wouldn't you think there would be people here?" She comments. I nod my head in agreement when I see a shadow in one of the windows. I continue to stare at the scenery but the shadow is already gone.

"Soul! Soul!" I hear Maka call me. I turn around and see her stretching out on the mat. I start stretching as well when she starts bouncing up and down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask her.

"Warming up. I am going to prove to you once and for all that you aren't the shit." She continues to bounce up and down. I shake my head as I finish my stretches. Maka and I face each other and get into defensive poses.

"Ready when you are?" I motion for her to go. She grins and three seconds later, I feel her heel hit my jaw. I stumble back and look at her in surprise.

"I told you not to underestimate me." She growls. This time she aims for my kneecap but I manage to dodge her and I try to punch her back, She snakes around me and manages to kick me in the back.

"God damn it." I mutter. I was going to go easy on her but she left me no choice.

"What? Ready to give up?" She taunts me. I rise up and get into another defensive pose.

"You just messed with the wrong person." I lunge for her but she side-steps to the left. I grin as I splay my hands out. I brace my hands to floor and kick Maka in the gut. She falls several feet from me.

"Down after one?" I ask her. She growls as she rises slowly off the ground and gets back into a defensive pose.

"Hell no." She whispers in a deadly voice.

"Good." I equally respond as I aim to punch her in the chest.

* * *

**Yes I know, filler chapters but it's my story and I do what I want (in the immortal words of my sister who shall remain anonymous since she doesn't like being associated with animes). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 20-

* * *

"Damn it Soul." I mutter as I rub my chest. Soul didn't hold back even for me, but then again, it was probably good that he didn't. I have to remember how hard guys really do punch but I was able to land some good hits on him. In the end, he was satisfied with my performance. Black*Star called him after our fight and told us that Chrona was alone. Soul then called Kidd and now we are all meeting at her house.

"This is it. After this, you can't go back." Soul mutters as we pull out of the parking lot. Kidd was able to get Shinigami-sama to rent out a car for us, but Soul was the only one who was able to drive it at this point.

"I know Soul. I know." I mutter angrily at him. As if I didn't know. He can be so stupid. I am already fucking scared as it is. I don't need him pressuring me even more. We pull up a block away and see a taxi come right behind us. Kidd, Patty and Liz all climb out with three heavy backpacks.

"Thanks." Kidd hands the driver some money and then closes the door. They all climb into our car and start pulling out the goods.

"So, we have pocket knives, smoke bombs, fireworks,..." Liz starts pulling everything they bought and my face starts to pale. Did we really need all this stuff?

"Fireworks?" I question them.

"They make AWESOME distractions and they light up oh so prettily!" Patty smiles at me. We all sweat-drop when we hear a knock on the window. Black*Star waves to Soul and we all climb out.

"It's about time. I left Tsubaki there. She'll radio us in when we are good to go. Now, give me a couple of them smoke bombs." Soul hands Black*Star the smoke bombs and a pocket knife.

"Do you know how to use this?" Kidd places a knife in my hand. I nod my head and place it in my pocket.

"We might not even use these, but here, you never know. If these people were determined to use violence against you when you were still here, then they won't hesitate to use it now. Are you ready?" Kidd asks softly. I take a deep breath and nod my head. He smiles and Tsubaki radios Black*Star.

"Chrona's parents just left. We are ready to move in. Over."

"Got it Tsubaki. Over and out." Black*Star motions for us to follow him. Soul and Black*Star head to the other side of the lawn and dive into the bushes. Kidd pushes me forward and we duck as Chrona's parents climb into the car.

"Did they see us?" I whisper to him. He lifts his head up and shakes his head. The car pulls out and soon disappears down the road. I look up and see Tsubaki in the tree. She motions us forward.

"Was that all really necessary? We could have just waited until Chrona's parents left to approach her house." I point out.

"We had to make sure that none of her friends were over or anything." Soul comments as we walk up to the front door.

"Oh." I say stupidly. Soul rings the bell and I stand quietly next to him. I look behind me and see Kidd, Black*Star, Liz and Patty all in their hiding spots. They give me a thumbs up and I give them a thumbs up back.

"Hold on! Someone's at the door. I'll call you back." I hear Chrona's voice. The door opens and there the memories come rushing back. She stands there looking at us and then her face registers shock as she stares at me. I can't break contact. I must be strong. I can't be weak. I came here for a reason and I will not falter.

"Chrona." I greet her coldly. I can see that she is the same as always. She has the same short pink hair and the same black dress with long sleeves and a white cuff. She still has the boots that I gave her during our first Christmas together. I didn't know she still kept them though. I would have thought she would have tossed them out after all that happened between us.

"Maka?" She squeaks out. I see her hands trembling and her eyes darting to the door. Soul notices this as well and grabs the door before she can completely close it on us.

"Chrona. I want to talk." I tell her. I can still see her trembling as she tries to push the door closed.

"Look. You can either cooperate or I'll force the door open and trust me, I am not a fucking patient person. Are we going to settle this the easy way or the hard way?" Soul growls. I look to him angrily and then the door opens. Soul and I step inside and Chrona leads us to her living room. There we sit on the couch opposite of her and she brings in tea for us. Tea?

"Tea?" I question her as she sets the pot down and takes a sip. I can still see her hand trembling as she tries to hold the cup steadily in her hand.

"That's what I've been learning at St. Marge's. I don't go to Westside Academy anymore." She whispers. I am about to say 'I know' but Soul squeezes my arm. I take a deep breath as I put my cup down.

"Chrona..." I point to Soul as he puts his cup down as well.

"This is Soul. He's with me so relax. Look. I came by to..." I am stopped because Chrona suddenly bursts into tears. Soul and I look at each other in confusion and then back to her. She runs over to me and sobs on my knees.

"I'm so sorry Maka! Please forgive me! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" She continues to sob. Soul moves over and I help her up next to me.

"I knew that something was up. I knew that Arachne and Medusa were up to no good! I just wish I had realized it sooner! I wish I had told you!" Chrona looks at me and I start to pat her back in order to comfort her.

"Medusa and Arachne?" I question her. Soul pulls out a tape recorder and turns it on. He then motions for me to calm her down.

"Yeah. It was both their fault. They were the ones who planned this whole thing out. Oh Maka, I knew you would never say anything bad like that! You would never hurt me! I'm such a fool!" She continues to sob and I look to Soul for help.

"Can you calm down and explain what the hell is going on?" He growls. Chrona sits up and dries her tears with a handkerchief she pulled out of her sleeve.

"I would shut up if I were you." She gives him her freaky smile. I knew that smile very well. She always used it whenever someone was pissing her off. When she smiled like that, it looked like she was about kill someone. Soul's eyes widen and then she turns to me.

"When you left Westside Academy, everything went downhill. The school was left with a bad reputation but Medusa and Arachne ruled the school with an iron fist. People were suddenly getting picked on everyday but nobody dared say anything. Eruka and I were eventually ignored by them and people started picking on us. Before, we had your protection and Medusa's protection but then...I couldn't handle it. I ended up transferring schools. Eruka stuck by because Arachne still liked her for some reason."

"Really?" I ask her. She nods her head. Soul gets up and takes a seat on the other couch.

"Are you sure about all this? You've been at St. Marge's ever since you transferred out?" Soul questions her.

"Yes, why are you asking me all these questions? Who are you to judge my life? I know my life is miserable so don't remind me." Chrona suddenly moves to the edge of the couch and starts moping. Soul raises his eyebrow and I shake my head. Chrona ususally gets in a depressive mood whenever someone starts judging her.

"Soul didn't mean to sound like an asshole. He's just trying to help me out because someone here isn't done with my life." I whisper to her.

"What do you mean?" She asks nervously.

"Someone at school tried to blackmail me and framed Soul for it. Nobody there knew about my past so that meant that someone here, one of my old friends, had to have come and set this whole thing up. We don't know what they're after or why they did it and I thought..."

"You thought I was the one." Chrona whispers. I bite my lip.

"You were a suspect." I whisper honestly. Her face falls once again and the aura in the room suddenly gets gloomy.

"If I were you, I would have suspected me too. Instead of being the friend I promised I would be, I betrayed you and let our ex-friends do all those horrible things to you." She sniffles and I smile sadly at her.

"It's ok. Your heart wasn't in it. I could see it whenever they would bully me. Your face looked so painful and..."

"Don't make excuses Maka. I was a horrible friend and you know it." Chrona cuts me off. I sit there frozen and Soul starts coughing.

"Look, to ease your worries, I can assure you it wasn't me. I haven't gone anywhere outside the California state. I don't even know where you are currently living at now." Chrona admits to us.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" Soul asks Chrona in a serious voice. Chrona stands up and shows Soul her creepy smile.

"I don't like you but I swear on my brother's head that I didn't blackmail Maka. I swear to you that I never tried to hurt her ever since she was expelled! I don't know who's after but I'm sure Eruka might know something."

"Eruka?" I ask her. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and hands it to me. I look down and see a picture of Eruka, Arachne, Medusa and Free in a club.

"That was taken a few weeks ago. She sent it to me. As far as I know, they are all still tight. Besides, Eruka has turned into quite a coward. Pay her enough and she'll talk. She knows everybody's secret and every secret has a price." Chrona mutters. I see Soul glare at her and I hand her phone back.

"Do you know where she is at?" I ask her. When Tsubaki and Liz did the investigations, her name didn't turn up. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Oh yeah. Her parents moved to Russia or something like that. She stayed here and decided to go underground. As if she could disappear. I have her number and her new address. Let me go get it." Chrona walks out of the room when Soul grabs her by the arm.

"You better not try anything funny." He growls at her.

"Soul!" I cry out. Chrona smiles evilly as she looks up at him.

"You must be Maka's new boyfriend. She always liked the bad ones." My face heats up and Soul releases her like she's a germ. She starts cackling as she heads upstairs.

"She creeps me out." Soul grumbles as he rubs his head. I giggle at his comment. Chrona did scare people but she never scared me. I just knew she was lonely. Her parents were always gone on trips and Ragnakork made her life a living hell. He was constantly making fun of her and pulling pranks. Childish pranks but pranks nonetheless.

"It's good to see she hasn't changed." I whisper. Soul looks at me closely before he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Just be careful. She did betray you once before." He warns me.

"I know I betrayed her. That's why I am a horrible friend." Chrona's voice makes us jump. She holds out a piece of paper and I take it from her. I see her start to hug herself and I walk over to her.

"Thanks Chrona." I smile at her. I see her face well up and she hugs me once again.

"Please forgive me Maka! I feel so gloomy and depressed even now. I feel so guilty and I know I did wrong. I know I did but I could never hate you." She cries in my chest. I smile softly as I pat her head.

"I could never hate you either. I...I..." I look up at Soul and see his face. He nods his head in approval as I pry Chrona off of me.

"I forgive you Chrona." Chrona's face lights up and she gives me one more hug. Soul coughs and I pull out my phone. It's almost 11PM.

"Here's my number in case you need anything. Call if anything goes wrong." Chrona puts her number in my phone and hands it back to me.

"Uhm...Uhm...Come by if you have a chance, once this is over." Chrona stands by the door. I smile and give her one last hug before she shuts the door. I can feel my knees trembling when Soul grabs my arm.

"Walk normally and don't look around." He whispers in a serious voice. My instincts kick in and I realize that we were being watched.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I whisper as Soul guides me back to the car.

"Someone was watching us and they went to check it out. Tsubaki warned me of a car that kept passing by every fifteen minutes. Black*Star and Kidd went to track it down but they kept losing it." Soul whispers in my ear. I nod my head and try not to let my eyes stray. As we head to the car, we hear Liz scream.

"LIZ!" I cry out!

* * *

**~Chapter 20 is here! Whooo! This is story has gone pretty far and the drama isn't over people yet. It's only going to get crazier from here on out. I have the plot line figured out but the individual chapters are coming out more slowly than I would like to. Don't worry though! I will update as much as I can. As always, comments are appreciated. Enjoy.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 21-

* * *

"LIZ!" Maka screams as I hear something smash into our car.

"GET DOWN" I roar as I instinctively cover her with my body and I hear the windows break. We stay like that for about 30 seconds when we hear Kidd shout something incoherent.

"Get in the car!" I open the car door and shove her in. I look around and see a black car with silver license plates make a U-turn and head towards us.

"SOUL!" She screams again.

"DO IT NOW!" I radio on the walkie-talkie. I look up and see a couple of smoke bombs activate in front of us. The black car stops and I climb in quickly and turn on the car.

"LIZ! We have to help her!" Maka cries out. I put the car in reverse as I see Tsubaki and Liz throw more smoke bombs at the car.

"She's fine! We have to get the hell out of here!" I yell at her. I manage to drive the car backwards to the first street intersection. I drive to the left and put the car in drive.

"Rendez-vous back at base. Make sure nobody follows you." I radio everybody. I see Maka shaking in her seat but I keep driving non-stop. I keep looking in my rear-view mirror to make sure that nobody follows us. I can feel the wind blow my hair back and Maka's ribbons fall out, making her hair flow in the wind. I gulp as I grip the steering wheel. Maka takes a deep breath before she pulls out her phone.

"That was horrible." She says aloud. I chuckle as I realize how close we were with death. Whoever those bastards were, they wanted to scare us and good.

"They knew what they were doing. They were trying to scare us but that means that someone here is after you. I think the black mail was a trap to lure you here." I shout over the roar of the wind.

"Really?" Maka cries out. I nod my head as I continue to speed down the road. Maka starts biting her nails when I grab her hand.

"Sorry, I hate when people do that." I immediately release her hand and she starts fiddling with her phone. We make it back to the hotel in 45 minutes. As we head up, Maka calls everybody.

"They're all fine." She whispers as she hangs up with Liz. I sigh in relief as we reach our floor. We head to our rooms when I feel Maka grab onto my arm.

"Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone right now." She whispers. I open up the door and push her in. She takes a seat on the chair and I lie down on my bed. As I stretch out, I see Maka fiddling in the chair.

"I can't believe that happened." She whispers.

"I can. I had a suspicion that there was more to this than blackmail." I prop the pillows up and she looks at me in fright.

"I never meant anybody any harm! I didn't want to knock people down or anything! I was only trying to be a friend so why does this keep happening to me?" She asks herself. I shrug my shoulders and she sighs in despair.

"Oh whatever. I knew this was going to happen from the start. I was just too fucking naïve to see it." She then growls. I look up and see her hands clench into fists.

"Whoa...calm down there. We didn't think they would attack so soon but now we can attack back without any regrets." I tell her. She looks to me and nods her head. The door opens and Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star all head inside.

"LIZ!" Maka cries as she runs to her and gives her a big hug. Liz pats her on the head while Maka babbles nonsense.

"It's ok. That guy freaked me out. That's all. Tsubaki was able to take him down." Liz apologizes to Maka.

"What exactly happened? Black*Star and I were in the car when they attacked." Kidd asks her.

"Well, someone tried to sneak up on me and grab my neck but he didn't realize that Tsubaki was a few feet away from me and she knocked him unconscious. We tried dragging his body but it was too damn heavy. We took a picture instead." Liz whips out her camera phone and shows Maka the picture. Maka's eyes widen in recognition.

"I know him."

"You do?" I ask her as I look down. I see a guy with sandy hair and a scar on his nose. He has two spikes sticking out of the left side of his head.

"Giriko." Maka whispers as she collapses in the chair. We all look to her and she snaps her head up.

"Oh yeah. You guys want to know who he is. He's one of Free's bitches and Arachne's friend as well. Well, he was in love with Arachne but she rejected him but they still remained as friends. When she introduced him to Free, they had been tight since then."

"Alright then. This is getting us somewhere! I will solve this mystery by tomorrow!" Black*Star hops on the desk and makes a heroic pose. We all sweat-drop and then we burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Black*Star whines as he jumps off the desk. I roll off the bed and slap his back.

"Don't worry about it man. She needed it." I look to Maka and see her relaxed once again. This incident really did shock her and it makes me all the more determined to kick this guy's ass.

"I know man. I am that awesome." Black*Star puffs up. I ignore him as I see Maka yawning.

"Alright then. Today has been a productive/shitty day. Everybody to bed. Meet downstairs at noon." I tell everybody.

"Why at noon?" Maka asks me.

"Yes I don't have to get up fucking early!" Black*Star cries in victory as he bounces on his bed. I walk up to Maka and place my hand on her shoulder.

"You heard Chrona. Eruka is part of the underground. We won't be able to find her until night. Besides, I'm fucking tired and I don't want to wake up early." I grin at her. She pushes me away and huffs off. The rest of the girls follow her and Kidd closes the door behind them but not before I see him whisper something to Maka. I see her face light up and I get that strange nasty feeling again. He closes the door and looks back at me.

"I am assuming you will tell us tomorrow after lunch what exactly went down at Chrona's place." Kidd takes off his tie and lays it neatly in his drawer. I can tell his tone of voice became cold.

"Yeah. I recorded it and everything. You need to chill out." I growl dangerously at him. Kidd glares back at me as he climbs onto his bed. I see Black*Star drooling on his pillow and I make a face as I plump my pillows up.

"I just want you take this seriously. That's all." Kidd says as he pulls the covers over himself.

"Are you fucking serious? You dare ask me that 's get something straight. I am dead serious about catching this creep after Maka so you better not fucking doubt me. And let me also remind you who's in fucking charge here. I am going to pretend I didn't hear that so good night." I snarl as I pull the covers over me and turn off the lamp. I hear Kidd sigh as he turns off his lamp. What's his fucking problem? After tonight, he should have seen how serious I am about this. Why is he questioning me? All I know is that if he questions me one more time, I am going to kick his ass.

* * *

The next day, I wake up around 11AM. I look over and see that Black*Star is still sleeping. Kidd's bed is empty and I climb out and take a shower. As I step out, I hear squealing outside. I look out my window and see Maka, Kidd, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty in the pool. Maka is pushing Kidd away from her and I boil in rage.

"I shouldn't be like this." I mutter as I close the windows and grab my clean clothes.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be like this." Black*Star grins at me from his bed. I see a little drool on his face and I ignore him.

"Dude, you are totally jealous that Maka gets along better with Kidd. That's ok though. She is starting to trust you and this will work perfectly with our plans." Black*Star cackles.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growl at him.

"You are so stupid Soul. I am talking about hooking you up with Maka!" He smiles. I clench my teeth and ball my hands into fists.

"Black*Star, if I hear you say one more word about me hooking up with Maka, I am going to give you a two week coma." I whisper dangerously at him. He jumps out of the line of fire and bounds towards the bathroom. He locks it quickly and I smile. I still haven't lost my touch. I turn back to the window and see that Maka is now reading a book far away from the rest of the group. Good. I like it when she's far away from Kidd. I look down at my clock and see that it's 11:45AM.

"I better hurry." I mutter to myself as I get dressed. I wait up for Black*Star but then see that he's not going to drag his ass out of the bathroom any time soon. I grab my phone and head downstairs. I see everybody else at a table and ordering food.

"Glad you could make it Soul." Patty smiles as the waiter places a seat next to Maka. I slump down and Tsubaki looks at me worriedly.

"Stupid Black*Star is still showering. We won't see him until 1 so you might as well order food for him."

"Yeah I know." Tsubaki starts talking to the waiter. I see Kidd explain the events of last night to Maka and Patty staring at me. I turn away from her as I fiddle with the paper on the straw.

"And so then I heard Liz scream and Soul roared for me to get down. He shielded me with his body..." I hear Maka explain the story to Kidd. I look up and I see Kidd smile at me.

"So Soul protected you instinctively huh?" He asks her.

"Uh yeah?" Maka answers him. I see what he's doing and my face gets red. Is he stupid? That girl likes him so why is he pointing out my 'heroic' actions?

"Then what happened?" He asks her as if nothing happened. She then goes on to explain our quick getaway. Once she finishes, someone finally decides to show up.

"Don't worry my fans. The great Black*Star is here now. You can all fawn over me." He puffs out his chest. We all ignore him once again as he sits next to Tsubaki and starts pouting.

"Don't be sad. I ordered you lots of food." She smiles at him. The waiter comes and brings all our food along with Black*Star's six plates.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about." He cries. We all start digging in when Liz breaks the silence.

"Ok then. So we know these bastards are definitely after Maka and Soul since they attacked them last night. What happens now?" She asks me. I put my fork down and look at her coolly.

"We move onto phase 2."

"Phase 2?" Patty asks with mashed potatoes in her mouth. Liz scolds her and Maka looks over at me curiously.

"Oh come on guys. We have info on Eurka now. She is the next suspect on our list. Chrona gave us an address and I was able to look it up on my phone. She used to live in Beverly Hills but now she lives in Highland Park. She lives two blocks from the night club she runs. That means we have to show up in style." I smirk at Maka. Her face turns red and Liz screams in triumph.

"Yes! This is my area of expertise. Don't worry. I will make all of you look fucking sexy, except for Patty. She is only allowed to look adorable." Liz smiles evilly.

"What?" Patty looks up as she finishes folding a napkin origami giraffe. Tsubaki pats her on the back and Patty giggles in response.

"Sexy? Me?" Maka stutters in embarrassment. I smirk at her awkwardness but then Black*Star opens his big mouth.

"$50 bucks says that Liz fails at making Maka sexy!"

"You're on!" Kidd puts down the fifty and Black*Star grins in triumph.

"What the hell?" Maka reaches over and manages to Maka-chop Black*Star. Kidd starts laughing but then Maka smiles evilly.

"Kidd?" Liz questions as she looks over at his unconscious body. I smile in victory. Tonight is going to be interesting.

* * *

**~So so so so sorry my peeps but life gets in the way, especially when trying to update this story, but fear not for I have a special treat for you all. Rather than releasing three chapters, I am releasing five chapters to make up for lost time. I hope you guys don't mind (I mean who doesn't love extra chapters?). This story is moving along pretty slowly but that's the way I like it and I hope I am not boring you guys with the explanations and thoughts and feelings and drama. Enjoy and as always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 22-

* * *

"Liz! This is impossible! I can't wear this!" I cry as I hold up the outfit she picked out for me. She ignores me as she continues to curl Tsubaki's hair.

"Yes you can. I looked through your suitcase and you have nothing appropriate for a night club. Where did you think we were going, Sunday school?" She questions me as Patty laughs at her joke.

"No, but...but...I can't wear this! I don't have the body." I look down and see that I am average. Average curves, average bust size, average butt size.

"No way! You have a pretty body Maka! Time to show it off!" Patty shoves me into the bathroom and locks the door.

"I won't let you come out until you put it on." I hear her sing on the other side.

"That's one way to solve that problem." I hear Liz comment. I groan as I take off my regular yellow vest and long red plaid skirt. I slip on the green tube dress and look over myself in the mirror.

"I look like this?" I question myself. So maybe I have a little more curves than I thought. Maybe I do have a bigger butt than I thought but I can't wear this! It is way too revealing for me.

"Unlock the door! I'm finished!" I call out. The door opens and I stumble out.

"Oh my goodness!" Tsubaki whispers. I look up and see Liz and Patty gawking at me in shock. Then, they all squeal at the same time and drag me in front of the mirror.

"I am going to straighten her hair so that it completes the look. Patty! Grab the shoes!" Liz snaps her fingers.

"Yes sis!" Patty starts digging in the suitcase and Tsubaki whips out her make-up bag.

"I am going to put on some foundation, eye shadow, and a little lipstick. You are going to look amazing Maka!" She smiles. I give them all a frightened look. Are they serious? They think I look that awesome.

"Wait until Soul sees this!" Patty cackles as she hands Liz a pair of black pumps.

"What does Soul have to do with anything?" I ask her. She ignores my question as she smirks knowingly to Liz. Tsubaki smiles softly at me as she starts applying the make-up. Two hours later, we are all finally ready and we take turns to marvel at each other.

Tsubaki is wearing a black-corset type top with white lacing, jeans and black high heels. Patty is wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt with a jean jacket on top, jean skirt and cowboy boots (Liz couldn't get her out of them, but I think it made her look cool). Liz is wearing a red/blue one-sleeve type top with skinny black pants and black sandals. I have on the green tube dress with Patty's black high heels. Apparently, I am the same size shoe as Patty. Go figures.

"We all look fucking sexy! Let's make those boys drool!" Liz cries in victory.

"Make Black*Star, Kidd and Soul drool? Yeah right." I scoff as I take a black clutch and open the door for all of us.

"Oh trust me when I say that Soul is going to drool the most." Liz grins evilly at me.

"I hope this isn't going to keep falling." Tsubaki starts to pull up her corset. Patty pats her on the back as Liz closes the door.

"I don't think Black*Star won't mind, seeing as how he takes every chance to look down your shirt." Liz grumbles. Tsubaki's face flushes and I laugh.

"Come on. I bet those guys are already arguing downstairs about how we are taking too long." I press the button to the elevator.

"Whatever. They can kiss my ass and besides, we are right on time." Liz looks down at her watch. I look down at mine and see that it's 7 on the dot. Soul said for us to meet at 7 in the lobby.

"I'm so nervous." Tsubaki whispers as the elevator descends.

"Don't worry Tsubaki. Black*Star will love you, just like Soul will love Maka!" Patty smiles at her. The ride down gets silent and soon we are on the first floor. The doors open and I see the guys waiting by the couches. I see that Kidd has on a very nice black suit with a black/white striped tie. Black*Star has on a tight white shirt with the words 'SUCK IT' and black pants. Soul looked amazing. He had on a black shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans on. I felt my heart skip a beat as we approached them. They hadn't noticed us yet so Liz and Patty scramble in front of me.

"What took so fucking long?" Soul grumbles as they all stand up.

"Well for your information, we are only five minutes late so suck it!" Liz snarls. Kidd looks over her shoulder and he smirks in triumph.

"Remember! We still have a bet Kidd so if Maka is in a Sunday school outfit then..." Black*Star stops talking and looks over Patty's shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Soul starts yelling. Liz and Patty move out of the way and Tsubaki pushes me forward. I can see Soul's face drop in shock. I smirk in triumph as I twirl around once. Might as well make him suffer.

"I hope this isn't too innocent for Sunday school?" I say in a strangely flirtatious voice. I see Black*Star hand Kidd a fifty behind Soul.

"You...you..." I see Soul stuttering. I pretend to be interested as I lean in closer to him.

"I what?" I ask sweetly. He takes a big gulp before he starts running his fingers through his hair.

"You look decent. Let's go." I see him wipe a little of his drool away. I smirk in triumph as Patty high-fives me.

"I told you he would drool." She whispers in my ear as Soul motions for a limo to pull up. We all climb in and I marvel at the lights and the seats.

"Kidd pulled some strings for us. We are going to ride in style. Apparently this club that Eruka is at is top notch. Everybody who's anybody shows up there." He explains as Kidd hands the directions to the driver. We relax as the limo starts to move.

"Enjoy it while you can because we have some work to do. We aren't just going to party you know?" Soul snaps at us.

"Calm down! We know what we are doing and expecting! Loosen up a bit man!" Black*Star complains as he tries to stop darting at Tsubaki's chest.

"He does have a point. Those bastards attacked us while we were at Chrona's. They might already be preparing a trap here so we best be extra careful." Kidd explains more smoothly.

"We know Kidd and we are going to make sure nothing happens to Maka." Liz pats my leg affectionately and I smile at her.

"Ok then. Just to remind you, we are going to split up. Tsubaki and Black*Star, make sure that nobody bothers us when we find Eruka. Kidd, Liz and Patty, if you see Giriko or notice someone suspicious, take them out. Maka and I will handle the intel." Soul explains the plan again.

"We will rendez-vous back at 1AM in the limo. If we are attacked before then, get out of there. We don't want those bastards to get a hand on any of us." Soul warns us. We all nod as the limo pulls up to the club.

"Club Death? That's so original." I lean back coolly as the limo comes to a complete stop.

"My thoughts exactly." Soul mutters as he climbs out. He helps me out and as I grip his hand, I feel a wave of passion hit me. I stare at him curiously and he stares back at me, but then Patty pushes me out of the way.

"I want to dance! I want to party!" Patty squeals. The people in the line look at her oddly as Kidd helps Liz climb out.

"Someone is sure excited. I can't to see all the ladies...ah I mean I can't wait to party my ass off!" Black*Star changes his wording as Tsubaki looks at him darkly.

"Shit." Soul mutters. We see that the line extends down the street and around the corner.

"I told you we should have made some type of reservation or something. We would have been able to get in the club and not wait for this line." Kidd rubs his forehead. Soul ignores him and pulls out his cellphone.

"I don't know anybody in town right now who could hook us up in this club. They are all at other clubs and..."

"Looks like you guys need my help." I hear a soft voice. We all turn around and I squeal in surprise. I see Chrona standing next to a black SUV and motioning for the driver to leave. She has on her usual long black dress with long sleeves and her boots on. She was never one to dress up for anything.

"How did you know we would be here?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders as she looks up at the club lights.

"I had a guess. Besides, it's a name basis only. If you don't have a table, then you can't get in. Don't worry though. I am a regular here. I can hook us up." Chrona walks to the front of the line, causing people to glare at her. The guard looks at her curiously as Chrona pulls out her ID.

"I'm Chrona. These are my friends. I am a VIP here." She says. We all crowd around her and the guard looks down at the list.

"Yes. I see your name here. You can all go in." He lets us pass and we all head inside. It was freaking insane. I had never been inside a club and I think that I would never ever want to be inside one again. The lights, the crazy people, the alcohol. It just wasn't my scene.

"Why didn't they check our IDs?" Tsubaki yells as Chrona leads us to her table. She climbs up a set of stairs and there we all sit down in a red round sofa.

"I always come here with people. One of the perks of being VIP. They don't check the IDs of my guests. That's how Eruka deemed it. Everybody else is carded though." We have a good view of the dance club and I see Black*Star bouncing up and down.

"Go and dance." Chrona motions to the floor. Black*Star pulls Tsubaki and heads downstairs.

"That is one horny bastard." She yells to me.

"You don't know the half of it." I yell back. I see that Soul is looking up one more floor. I look up as well and see Eruka being held up by some guy. I recognize her orange hat and polka dot dress.

"There she is. Let's go then." Soul gets up and I get up after him.

"I'm coming too." Chrona gets up but Soul stops her.

"This isn't your problem." He growls at her.

"Then how you going to talk to her then. She has a guard that only lets friends through. She doesn't know you and she doesn't know Maka is town. You need my help if you are going to talk to her." Chrona snaps. I see that she has a point. Soul looks at her angrily and I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"She has a point and she came here to help. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten in so quickly." I reason with him. He sighs in defeat at Chrona smiles her creepy smile as she grabs my hand and drags me away.

"You know, he sure is possessive for being just a 'friend'." She comments as we head up the stairs.

"Chrona, you are just exaggerating." I laugh nervously. I look behind and see Soul following close to us but not close enough so that he can hear our conversation. I see a few girls glimpse at him but he ignores them. It makes my heart flutter slightly but then I see Kidd disappear in the crowd. I try to follow him but Chrona brings me back to earth.

"Just saying. You did always like the bad boy type." Chrona comments. We reach the top of the stairs and another guard shows up."

"Name?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Chrona." She says coolly. The guard looks down at his list when he points to me and Soul.

"Their names?"

"I'll tell her when she gets here. Just let me through." Chrona moves forward but the guard pushes her back.

"I need their names or you aren't going through." He growls.

"What? This is bullshit! My life sucks." Chrona starts moping. Soul looks at her weirdly and I slap my forehead. Oh why did she get a depression attack now?

"Chrona, please get up. Don't give up hope yet." I sweat-drop as I try to get her up. She doesn't budge and Soul groans as he reaches for us.

"Chrona is that you?" I hear Eruka. Chrona looks up and we see her griping the rail and looking over at us.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER girl! Augustus, let her in! She's my friend."

"What about the others?" He points to me and Soul.

"I don't know they guy but...it can't be...Maka?" She whispers in shock. I nod my head and I see her grip her dress tightly.

"Let them all in. It seems like tonight is going to be an interesting night." Augustus moves over and we all get through. Eruka leads us to a black couch with drinks already set up. I see a couple of guys and girls there.

"Get out! I have business!" She snaps. Everybody scrambles away except for the one guy who was helping her earlier. I take a closer look at him and recognize him instantly.

"You remember Azusa? I don't need to introduce you then." She sits down and we all sit down as well.

"Drinks?" She snaps her fingers and Azusa hands us all glasses. He starts pouring vodka in and then he stands behind Eruka again. I can't believe it. I thought Azusa was Arachne's man through and through. I didn't think he would end up working for Eruka. What the hell is going on? It seems the world did turn upside down.

"Azusa works for me here. Arachne lent him to me you could say." Eruka takes the shot and slams her glass down. Chrona and Soul take the shot and I look at them both in shock.

"Chrona? You drink?" I whisper. She nods her head as she slams her glass down.

"Yeah. Picked it up after you left. It helps when you trying to forget everything that happened." She admits shamefully. Soul looks at me curiously and I continue to stare at the glass.

"Just take the shot Maka. Don't be such a pussy." Eruka snaps. I glare at her as I down the glass and slam my glass on the table.

"That's better. Now, why the fuck are you in town?" She snaps at us.

* * *

**~Ah...the drama continues! Hope I am not confusing you guys or anything. I am hoping everybody is still in character but if they are a little OOC then you have been warned now! There might be some more OOC moments later. Let me know if something doesn't seem right. Enjoy the story my kiddies and remember, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 23-

* * *

"Calm down Eruka. Maka isn't necessarily back because she wants to be here so don't snap at her." Chrona immediately defends Maka. Eruka looks at her funny and she sighs as she leans back into the couch.

"I thought that you had sworn to never return here. Spill." She growls. I see Maka lean forward and stare her down. At least she has prepared herself for this. I would have already punched her in the face by now. I don't know how Maka was ever friends with these psycho bitches.

"Someone here is after me. They came to my school and blackmailed me. I came here and after I talked with Chrona, I was attacked after leaving her house." She explains.

"YOU WERE?" Chrona looks at her in shock. She nods her head and she goes off to the corner and starts sulking. Azusa looks at her curiously and Eruka sighs.

"Oh no. She's depressed again. Leave her be. I made the corner comfy so that she can recover on her own." Eruka looks over at Chrona. Then she moves and sits next to Maka. What the hell? One minute she's pissed and the next minute she's acting nice.

"That means I'm your next suspect, right?"

"Right." I answer for Maka. Eruka looks at me curiously before she starts smirking. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"He's your new man?"

"No! This is Soul. The person who blackmailed me put the blame on Soul. It's a long story." She shakes her head. Eruka rolls her eyes. I see Maka glaring at her like the plague. I sit up in interest. I thought she went for the goody-two-shoes. Maybe...just maybe...

"Interesting. You did always go for the bad boy type." She grins.

"Eruka! I think now is not the time to talk about my preferences for boys." Maka growls at her. I feel a smirk rising on my face. Maka catches it and turns away from me. I can see a pink tinge on her face. I think that alone made my day (and the fact she was so fucking sexy in that green tube dress, but no one will ever hear me confess that out loud).

"Well, I can already tell you that it wasn't me. If you need proof, you can check my cameras. I've been here since I first opened this place. It was right about the time you left school."

"Don't worry. We will. Where is your security room?" I ask her.

"Well, you are serious about this then. Do you have others here with you?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Several others. They will check for us. They have the dates and everything." I am already texting Kidd so that he can get into the security room.

"Damn. This is serious shit. Fine then. What are the names of your people? I need to text security so that they can get access to the cameras." Eruka pulls out her phone.

"Kidd, Liz and Patty." Maka answers her. Eruka starts texting and I start texting as well. I make sure to tell Kidd to get copies of those tapes. If anything happens, we can always sue their bitch asses. I guess I was distracted for a while because when I get done, I see Maka and Eruka leaning against the edge, looking over the dance floor.

"You know...things haven't been easy for any of us. I know that Chrona painted a horrible picture of Medusa and Arachne but Arachne suffered the most out of all of us." I hear her tell Maka.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she watches people dancing down below. I manage to catch Black*Star trying to crowd surf. Maka notices this and starts laughing as he fails miserably. Eruka watches her and then she smiles to herself.

"You are very lucky, but then again, you were always the lucky one." She whispers.

"What do you mean?" Maka asks her as she takes Eruka's hand and leads her back to the couch. Eruka sighs as she snaps her fingers. Azusa brings her another drink, which she downs instantly.

"You always had this charm, this knack to draw people into you. Something I never had. I always made people uncomfortable but you...you could make someone feel so special." Eruka looks to her and smiles.

"Oh come on! Don't be silly." Maka brushes her off.

"I am not joking." Eruka suddenly says in a serious voice. Maka sits up straight and I lean back, still checking my phone to see if Kidd had finished up yet. He said that they were still looking over the tapes. I check my phone and see that it's barely 11:30PM.

"Arachne's parents finally split up. Since she's eighteen, she finally moved out and is staying with her cousin. I told her to stay here but she won't take my help. It doesn't matter though because if shit were to hit the fan, I would be the first to help her and she knows it."

"Wait, Arachne has a cousin here?" Maka asks in surprise."

"Of course! I can't believe you don't know that. We know him you know. It's Giriko." Eruka takes another shot and Azusa quickly cleans up.

"Giriko?" Maka whispers in shock. Eruka nods her head and I sit up straight.

"That's the bastard who tried to take us out the other day." I state flatly. Maka's face falls and Eruka looks to me in shock.

"What?" She cries.

"It's true. We were able to catch him and I recognized him. He was knocked out of course, so he obviously didn't recognize me but...I didn't know he was Arachne's cousin!" Maka mumbles to Eruka. She grabs her phone and starts texting furiously.

"Eruka?" Maka questions her. Eruka holds up her hand and I growl in annoyance.

"Soul." Maka snaps at me. I immediately back down only to see Eruka smirking to herself as she looks down at the texts.

"What's going on?" Chrona asks as she takes a seat in the couch Eruka was originally sitting at.

"I am finding out where Giriko is now." Eruka says out loud as she continues to text furiously.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Chrona asks her.

"We caught Giriko attacking us last night after we left your place." I explain to her. Chrona's eyes widen and I see her swaying back and forth. Maka gasps and immediately runs to her side.

"Chrona, if you had tried to do something, then Arachne or Medusa would have probably done something horrible to you. Don't blame yourself for this." Maka tries to calm her down.

"Don't blame Arachne for anything! I know her and she would have nothing to do with this!" Eruka snaps at Maka. That was the last straw for me.

"She is still a suspect and we can blame her since we found her damn cousin attacking us! Don't you fucking snap at Maka! I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on this." I yell at her. Eruka stands up and I stand up as well. Maka looks to Chrona before she places herself between me and Eruka.

"Chill out guys. Eruka, we are just here to find out who is after me. Soul, don't make accusations until we have hard evidence. Eruka, don't provoke Soul because I can't take responsibility if he decides to move on his own. He has just as much right to suspect Arachne as do I." Maka reasons out to both of us. We both relax and I feel my phone vibrate.

_Got the tapes. Seems Eruka is clear but we will double check in the hotel to make sure. -Kidd_

"What's going on?" Maka and Eruka ask at the same time.

"Kidd says she's in the clear." I growl as I snap my phone. Maka sighs in relief and Eruka smiles in triumph.

"That doesn't mean that Arachne or Medusa is off the hook yet." I growl at Eruka.

"I don't care about fucking Medusa. She is a back-stabbing bitch either way. I care about Arachne and anybody who talks trash to her has to deal with me!" Eruka challenges me. I open my mouth to say something but Maka's dangerous look shuts me up.

"Eruka, please tell us where Arachne is." Maka turns to Eruka with hope in her eyes.

"I...I...I can't tell you." Eruka sits back down on the couch and Azusa brings her another drink.

"Why not?" Maka asks calmly as she takes a seat right next to her.

"Because even she doesn't know where Arachne lives. Arachne disappeared right after the divorce. When she wants to be seen, she will be seen. I actually haven't seen her since about a month ago." Chrona speaks up.

"Are you fucking serious?" I start cursing. This whole situation is pissing me off. I know I should be patient but this is going way to slow for my taste. I should be kicking someone's ass by now.

"So nobody knows where she lives?" Maka asks in a desperate voice.

"I do." A soft and eerie voice is heard. We all turn and see Azusa raising his hand slowly.

"What? You know where Arachne lives?" Eruka grabs him by the neck and starts shaking him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She yells at him. Maka pries her off of him and I position myself in front of them so that Azusa has a chance to speak.

"You...you never asked me and …...and...Arachne told me to never tell unless you asked me..." He answers in a soft voice. It made my hair stand on end but I ignore it as I watch him tremble on the floor.

"Well, tell me where she is at!" Eruka demands him.

"Wait! How do you even know where she lives?" Maka asks him. We all look to him expectantly and Azusa sighs.

"There's another club I work at and Giriko shows up there all the time. He's always giving his phone number and address to hot girls. Arachne caught him there one time and made me swear to never reveal her location unless you asked." Azusa explains.

"Why? Why did she want to hide it from me?" Eruka asks him.

"I don't know." He answers honestly. I rub my forehead in annoyance.

"It's probably for a good reason. A stupid, but good reason. Now tell us where she lives." Maka breaks the awkward silence. Azusa pulls out a pen and paper and starts scribbling on it. He hands it to Eruka and we all peer down at it.

"Westingbridge. Are you fucking serious?" Eruka blurts out.

"Giriko's parents are rich. You know that. You know that they can buy out any property in the Los Angeles area." Azusa points out.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they were this rich! They got a whole building right near Sunset Boulevard! Even if it is in the ghetto." Eruka squeaks out. Chrona stands up and Maka hands her the address.

"Oh my. She's even better off than me." Chrona whispers. Maka snatches the sheet of paper away and hands it to me. I pocket it safely and watch Maka looking at everybody worriedly.

"Alright then. Since we have no more to talk about, let's bounce Maka." I give her the look and she starts walking towards me when Eruka grabs her arm.

"Wait a minute! This is a dance club! You better at least party it up! I don't want your memories of me to be soiled." Eruka growls.

"Eruka, you were always partying!" Maka points out. Eruka giggles as she also grabs Chrona's arm and leads them down the stairs.

"We are going to make this night better! I am with my girls and we are going to party it up now!" Eruka screams in happiness. I see that the alcohol is finally kicking in. Maka laughs and my head starts to spin. Her laugh was so beautiful. I see Chrona watching me and she smirks to herself as she turns back to Maka. I growl in frustration when I hear Maka calling my name.

"Aren't you coming Soul or are you going to pretend to act all cool up there?" She calls to me. I don't know if it was the music or the fact that Maka looked sexy, but all I know is that I will do anything just to get her close to me. As I reach out to take her hand, we hear a loud bang go off.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone screams.

* * *

**~Si! My cliffhanger moment now! (Since I was originally only going to update three chapters but then I repented since I felt guilty for not updating in so long). Hope you guys enjoyed my story and as always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 24-

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" A random girl screams. Soul and I look to the dance floor and see Black*Star surrounded by girls. He already has his shirt off and is swinging it over his head like a stripper. Tsubaki's eyes are devouring his body and all the girls are reaching to touch his hard abs.

"Holy shit!" I yell to Soul.

"Holy shit is right!" He yells back as we walk down the stairs. I can feel his presence behind me. Now it doesn't scare me anymore. After he defended me from Eruka's attacks, I can see that I should trust him more.

"What now?" I yell to Chrona.

"What do you mean what now? Now we party!" Eruka leads the way onto the dance floor and pushes Black*Star aside. She starts dancing and strangely enough, the girls squeal even louder for her.

"She's very popular here as if you didn't know." Chrona yells to us.

"Hey! You're stealing my spotlight you crazy person!" Black*Star yells at Eruka.

"She owns this fucking club you moron." Soul bashes him on the head. Black*Star stares at Eruka in shock only to have Tsubaki pull him by the ear.

"Be nice." She smiles sweetly. Black*Star gulps knowing that one wrong move and he would end up sleeping on the couch when they got back home. I laugh at his pitifulness when I see Eruka beckoning to me.

"Oh no! I can't!" I mouth to her. She ignores me as she grabs my arm and pulls me towards her. Another song starts playing and she starts swaying her body to the music. I don't know if it was the music or the alcohol, but soon enough, I swaying along with the music, forgetting that I was Maka Albarn and I was here on a mission.

"You're good." Eruka whispers in my ear as we continue to dance. The girls continue to squeal and I can't help but to laugh at her. Eruka always knew how to get a party started.

"Mind if I join?" I hear a familiar deep voice. I look up and see Soul smirking down at me. I turn around and find Eruka dancing with some random guy. It seemed like time had slowed down, leaving me with Soul alone.

"I...I..." I start stuttering. How hard it is to say no? But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to dance with Soul. NO! Stop right there Maka! You like Kidd, remember? It didn't matter because Soul pulled me towards him and the song changed again. The beat started and we were both swaying to the music. I didn't know dancing with someone could feel so …...right. It was like my body was shaped to fit to Soul's body.

"Having fun?" He asks me as the fifth song we danced to dies down. I nod my head and see Chrona taking shots with Azusa. Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing off in the corner while Kidd, Liz and Patty were staring at Eruka in shock as she downed another drink.

"Surprisingly. I am." I answer him with a smile. He grins back at me. That's when I realize how close were standing next to each other. I turn my body and he straightens up.

"Soul..." I whisper as my hand reaches out towards his chin. Just as he leaned in towards me, his eyes widen in fear. I look at him in shock as he grabs me and we both fall to the floor. I see something whizz over my head and then a bang is heard.

"You fucking bastard!" I hear Black*Star cry. I look up and Giriko pointing a bat at us. I look behind me and see that he threw some kind of home-made grenade. Several people are lying on the floor unconscious. I turn back to him. His eyes are blood-shot red and he looks out of his damn mind.

"Augustus! What the hell is going on?" I hear Eruka scream over her phone. I see that Eruka, Kidd, Liz and Patty had already flipped the table while Kidd aims a grenade of his own at Giriko.

"I have to hurt you. She said to hurt you or she'll hurt me. I can't let her down." I hear him mumble to himself as he walks towards us. Soul quickly scrambles up and stands in front of me.

"It's about time I get some action around here." He growls as he cracks his knuckles. I scramble out of the way as Giriko swings the bat towards him. Soul catches it with his bare hands and pulls it out of his hands.

"What the hell?" Giriko roars. Soul throws the bat to the other side of the club and takes a swing at Giriko. His blow lands right on Giriko's jaw. I hear a crack and more people screaming.

"Maka! Look out!" I hear Black*Star yell. I turn around and see a girl with mouse like features and pink hair run towards me with a knife in her hands. I pull my heel off and throw it at her. My shoe hits its mark and she falls to the ground unceremoniously.

"You were awesome!" I look up and see Black*Star and Tsubaki pulling me off the ground.

"What's going on?" I ask them. That's when the sirens start to blare.

"Oh fuck!" I hear Liz curse as everybody scrambles from behind the table. I look to the left and see Soul giving Giriko one last punch before leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Kidd. We need to escape now!" I hear Soul growl in anger.

"Quick! My car is parked in the back. I already called my driver so let's go!" I hear Chrona. Everybody looks to me and I nod my head. As everybody starts following her, I look back to Eruka.

"It's fine. I'll take care of this. This isn't the first time someone has decided to fight in my club and it certainly won't be the last." Eruka rubs her forehead.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I ask her. She nods her head and smiles sadly at me. I walk towards her when I feel Soul grab my wrist.

"We can't stay much longer or we'll get caught. Let's go." He growls in frustration.

"Listen to your man. I'll take care of Giriko here. You just get the fuck out of here and find those bastards who framed you. Make them pay." Eruka looks at me seriously. I nod my head and let Soul guide me to the back of the club where Chrona was ushering everybody inside the black SUV.

"Hurry!" She cries. I climb in and Soul closes the door shut. Chrona climbs into the front passenger seat and her driver slams on the gas. We peel out of there and manage to see the cops surrounding the club. The ride was silent except when Soul gave directions to an address three blocks away from our hotel.

"We can't have her knowing where we are staying in case they decide to get her." He whispers to me. I nod my head and the driver pulls up to some random shop. We all climb out and Chrona grabs my hand.

"Maka! Please stop this! Don't go looking for trouble. You are going to get hurt." She pleads to me.

"I can't Chrona. What just happened tonight gives me more of a reason to find out who is after me before they end up doing something worse." I answer back.

"But Maka..." Chrona starts arguing.

"Maka isn't alone here you know." Kidd speaks up. Chrona looks at him in shock and I sigh sweetly at him. I feel Soul tense up behind me and Chrona's eyes glisten with this new found knowledge.

"Ah...I see." She gives me an evil smirk as she grabs my hands.

"Please, if you ever need my help, let me know. Ok? I am on your side. You know that, right?" She looks at me cautiously and I smile.

"I know that. Thank you Chrona. Now go home before our enemies see us together." I whisper to her. She nods her head and quickly climbs into the black SUV. The driver pulls out and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow. What just happened?" Patty asks all of us. We all sweat-drop and Black*Star groans in frustration.

"This is crazy! We should be kicking ass and having fun by now! Why the fuck is this taking so long?" He whines as we head back to the hotel.

"Because we are probably dealing with more than one enemy and our enemies have influences as if you didn't already notice!" Soul snaps at him.

"Judging by your friends' personalities and past actions, it seems unlikely for them to join forces like that to just take you down, unless there is another reason behind it." Kidd starts thinking aloud.

"It could be this Arachne or it could be Medusa. It could be another entirely different person that we haven't thought of." Liz points out.

"It has to be either Medusa or Arachne. They are the only two who both have the influences and the motives to hurt me." I answer.

"What about your evil ex-boyfriend?" Patty asks sweetly. I hang my head down in shame as Soul answers her question.

"He's in the clear. He left LA about a month ago. Chrona's picture was taken a month ago and he is currently in New York City. Maka's right. It's either Arachne or Medusa. My question is why Eruka is so defensive towards Arachne?"

"Soul, don't you remember that Maka already mentioned that Eruka and Arachne have known each other since kindergarten? She and Arachne grew up like sisters." Tsubaki points out.

"Man! Who cares about all that shit! Let's just find these assholes and kick their asses!" Black*Star whines as we reach the hotel doors.

"You fucking moron. That's what we are trying to do! Now shut up!" Soul snaps. He grabs Black*Star in a headlock. Everybody jumps out of the way and I can't help but to laugh at their ridiculousness.

"Children! As if you haven't noticed, we've already reached the front of the hotel so I suggest you stop before you get us all thrown out!" Kidd yells at the two. Soul releases Black*Star, only to have Tsubaki pull him close to her by yanking his ear.

"OW! Tsubaki! He started!" He whines as he points to Soul. I roll my eyes at his childish antics when I see something in the bushes. I rub my eyes but whoever was there vanished.

"Everything ok?" I hear Soul ask behind me, looking in the same direction I was looking at.

"Yeah. I thought I saw a shadow but it must have been a cat or something." I murmur. Soul continues to look at the bushes and I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah well. Let's head upstairs and get some shut eye. All this drama and fighting is making me sore as hell." Liz yawns. Patty follows suit while Kidd walks behind them complaining about the state of their outfits. Tsubaki pulls Black*Star by the ear, leaving Soul and I alone outside.

"If you ever feel something out of place or remember something important, let me know. You never know when that kind of information is useful." Soul tells me as he turns his gaze away from the bushes.

"I know Soul. I know." I wave him off as I head towards the doors. I feel him grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Soul!" I cry.

"No! I don't think you understand. That bastard Giriko got us a second time. Our enemy now knows that we are looking for them. We are in a dangerous position. One wrong move and shit will hit the fan." He says in a serious voice. I yank my arm out of his wrist and glare at him.

"How dare you say that! Of course I know the risk! One wrong move and any one of us could get hurt! I know that Soul! I know!" I snap back. Suddenly, a drunk couple pushes into me, knocking me into Soul. He catches me and I grip his chest tightly. I never knew how toned he was.

"I...I..." I start stuttering when the drunk couple starts laughing.

"Aww! The girlie is all shy!" The drunk guy starts laughing. Soul wraps his arm protectively around me as he growls at the guy.

"Mind your own fucking business you jackass!" He snaps. I can feel his grip tighten on me and I close my eyes in fear. Please don't fight here Soul! Please don't fight!

"Come on babe. These are just kiddies. They are no fun." The drunk woman pulls the guy away, leaving us there in silence. I realize that Soul still has his arm wrapped around me and I push him away.

"Thanks for catching me." I whisper. Soul nods his head and I sigh as I head back inside.

"Maka." Soul calls to me. I turn around and see him lean against the bench and pull out a toothpick from his pocket.

"Relax. You got this." He smiles confidently at me. I can feel his sincerity in his voice and my face suddenly blushes in embarrassment.

"Thanks Soul." I turn around and head to the hotel, hoping for a long shower and a good night sleep.

* * *

**~Yes! Some fluffy moments between Soul and Maka! Awww (I love this pairing anyways so enjoy it my precious). Anyways, there won't be any confessions of love anytime soon. It will be a while before these two blow off some steam and admit to having the hots for each other. Just letting you know now but all will be revealed in good time. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story  
**

Chapter 25-

* * *

"You got this? Man I sounded really uncool!" I growl as I slam my spoon on the table. Black*Star and Kidd look at me strangely as I glare at the poster of my stupid brother.

"Did you fight with your girlfriend?" Black*Star cooes over me. He starts cackling and I close my eyes as I grab his head and slam it on the table, knocking him unconscious.

"He never learns does he?" Kidd looks over him and then continues eating his breakfast. I nod my head as I grab the spoon and dig into the bowl of yogurt next to the bowl of cereal. Last night was crazy as hell. I can't believe I had the nerve to dance with Maka and then the conversation outside the hotel...I must have been on drugs or something.

"Speaking of Maka..." Kidd starts. I look up at him and glare furiously at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I assume Black*Star was talking about her."

"Of course not! Maka is NOT my girlfriend." I growl at him. Kidd rolls his eyes and continues the conversation.

"Anyways, we have a lot of work I am assuming. The attack last night only proved that we need to work more quickly if we are to apprehend these fiends who hurt both you and Maka." Kidd says smoothly.

"Yeah. This is getting out of hand. We had that Giriko bastard attack us twice and Chrona saved our asses last night. That can't happen again. We can't get lazy and assume someone will save us every time." I growl in frustration. Maka sure has some crazy people after her.

"Alright then. Should we wait for the girls to come downstairs and discuss the next plan of attack?" Kidd asks as he cuts a piece of sausage perfectly and brings it to his mouth.

"Yeah. The next phase involves using Tsubaki's stealth abilities and Liz's uncanny sense of truth detecting." Kidd smiles at Liz's name. Yeah, I know he has a soft spot for Liz.

"Yeah...man..." I hear Black*Star recover. I smirk in triumph and return to my food when I hear giggles across the hall. I look up and see Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki talking to some random bell boy near the entrance to the dining hall.

"She is single for your information." Liz pushes Maka forward towards the stranger. I see her blush in embarrassment while Patty and Tsubaki giggle at her shyness. My hands clench in anger. Unfortunately, Kidd and Black*Star notice this too.

"Whoa! Some random guy putting the moves on your woman. I suggest you show him who's boss." Black*Star whispers in my ear. I jump away from him and Kidd starts laughing.

"HAHA! You should have seen your face! It was perfectly and amusingly symmetrical!" He continues to laugh while Black*Star smiles in triumph. I see the girls except for Maka pull up their chairs.

"What's with the douche bag over there?" I question Tsubaki.

"She's just having a little fun. Cut her some slack. She is a beautiful girl as if you morons didn't realize it!" Liz snaps at me.

"I know someone who has!" Black*Star smirks in triumph. I close my eyes and bang his head against the table again, knocking him unconscious again.

"Oh Black*Star..." Tsubaki shakes her head. I open my eyes and see Maka walking away from the bell boy. I smile in triumph when I see him grab her arm and pull her towards him. I immediately get up when I see a blue book fly out of Maka's hands.

"Damn!" Kidd whispers as Maka puts the book on the table and grabs a menu. Patty starts cackling and Liz leans back coolly.

"Eh...about 90% of hot guys are complete morons." She mentions.

"I know Liz. Thanks for reminding me though." Maka says coolly as the waitiress takes her order.

"Your Maka-chops have gotten stronger. I am impressed." Kidd leans over. I see her cheeks tinge a slight pink when we all hear Black*Star groan.

"Man! What did I miss?"

"You missed Maka beating up a pretty boy!" Patty squeals in delight.

"Ah sweet! That means Soul didn't take care of him." Black*Star blurts out. I lean out to punch him when Maka voice stops me.

"Why would Soul take care of him? That moron did nothing to Soul. Besides, I dealt with the situation."

"It's because..." Black*Star starts talking when I give him my infamous 'shut-the-fuck-up' look. He gapes like a fish and immediately closes his mouth.

"Anyways, what is the plan now Soul?" Tsubaki finally speaks up. We all get silent and I sigh as I pull out a map of the neighborhood that Arachne and Giriko supposedly live in.

"This can't be right. Arachne would never go there." I hear Maka whisper as she looks down at the map. I lean back against my chair as the group looks to her.

"Yep. That's the address Azusa gave us. Kidd investigated for us last night and confirmed that it belongs to Giriko's father." I answer coolly as I hand her the sheet of paper Azusa wrote the address on.

"But she swore never to return there!" Maka exclaims.

"You swore to never return to Los Angeles and look where that ended up!" Black*Star blurts out. This time, Kidd bangs his head against the table, knocking him unconscious.

"Anyways, this is the address to a smoke shop. The living arrangements are upstairs and the family owns the entire building. It seems to mark the headquarters but we shall double-check to make sure." I continue as I take a gulp of my orange juice.

"That means no pretty clothes tonight!" Patty whines.

"That's ok. We will be in sexy stealth clothes." Liz reassures her.

"Yay!" She exclaims. Tsubaki and Maka shake their heads while Kidd smiles appreciatively at Liz.

"So then what are we waiting for! Let's roll!" Black*Star suddenly gets up. We all groan in frustration and I rub my forehead to get rid of the fucking headache that he just gave me.

"Black*Star, we can't move yet. Soul still hasn't given us the say-so and we have to make sure it's safe enough for us to get through. The important part is that Maka talk to Arachne alone which means no interruptions." Tsubaki explains to him.

"Let's go now! They won't be expecting us and if they do crazy shit then it seems they would plan it out at night." Black*Star comments. For once, we all stare at him in shock for his brilliant idea.

"Yep! I know I am awesome. Now all of you bow down before my awesome might!" Black*Star jumps on the table and starts posing. Strangely enough, a group of girls walk by and start giggling at him.

"Black*Star get down or you will face the Maka-chop!" Maka hisses at him. Three seconds later, he's sitting right next to me calmly.

"Whoa! Remind me to do that next time." I mutter. I hear Maka giggle and my heart soars to another dimension. I hear Kidd snigger and I turn to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" Maka asks him.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Kidd smirks evilly at me. I continue to glare at him when I hear Liz start to cough.

"Now that we've had our little fun, what's the plan then?" She asks.

"Alright, it seems that Black*Star actually has a point. We leave in two hours. Black*Star and Tsubaki, I want you both to leave now and stake out the place. Make sure Arachne is alone or outnumbered. Text me once you have that fact confirmed. Kidd, Liz and Patty, you get the supplies we will need again and come up with an escape plan. We can't rely on others to bail us out. Maka, you're coming with me." I start to get up and the rest take off, leaving Maka and I alone at the table.

"Why did you separate me from the rest of them? You know I can handle the intel or the stake out or the supplies!" She blurts out.

"I know that but your specialty is interrogation. You are the one trying to figure out who is framing us. Up until this point, we have been working with guesses. Now we have narrowed it down to two people and it seems both of them are dangerous. They will not have mercy on you Maka. I need you to get that through your head." I explain to her coldly as we head back up to the rooms.

"What are you talking about? Of course I know that one of them is out to get me! I know what's at stake here!" She cries.

"No. I don't think you do. You got lucky with Chrona and Eruka. They didn't give off the vibe to hurt you or anything. They still treated you like a friend. This person we are after isn't like that. They were willing to hurt others to hurt you. You can't show them any type of weakness." I brush my hand through my hair furiously. She stares at me in shock and I start pacing me around.

"Is that what you think of me?" She asks after a long and awkward silence.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her in an annoyed tone.

"You must think I am naïve and stupid. You must think that I am going to fall for the same trap again, am I right?" She questions me. She basically hit the nail on the coffin because I couldn't respond.

"How can you even think that Soul? Do you not remember everything I told you? Did you forget that whoever made me suffer has done this before? I am surprised Soul. I thought that you would give me more credit than that." She whispers softly. I look to her and see a look of betrayal on her face.

"No it's not that!" I immediately respond back furiously.

"Then what is it then? Tell me Soul because I apparently don't even know myself!" She retorts back. I open my mouth to answer her when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer gruffly.

"Hello Soul. Good to hear from you." I hear the slick voice of my stupid brother Wes.

"Fuck off." I hang up and see Maka's face of concern as I stuff my phone back into my pocket.

"It's a long story." I mumble. We stand there for another awkward silence when I see her tapping her foot. I look down at her and see her face contort in annoyance. For a second there, she looked adorable (but once again, I will never admit anything like that out loud).

"Look...I know that it may seem like I am babying you or something like that but I want you to just be prepared for the worst." I explain. She sighs as she turns around and heads out the hotel.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I call to her. She continues to walk and I groan as I follow after her. She finds a small park nearby and walks right through before stopping in the middle.

"Why the hell did you just walk out?" I ask angrily. She's starting to get me pissed and that's never a good sign. Ask Black*Star. He knows.

"Soul..." I hear her whisper my name. I look to her curiously when I see her turn around. I see her holding a picture in her hand. She touches it gently before she puts it back in her pocket and takes a deep breath.

"You probably don't realize this but I do think about my betrayal and not falling into the same trap again. I wonder sometimes whether this is all worth finding the truth. Is it worth putting your lives at risk?" I start to open my mouth but her look shuts me up.

"You guys chose to help me out with this and I will always be grateful for that, but you have also forgotten one important thing. You guys trust me to find the truth and I will find it. However, you seem to forget that I know the enemy better than you do." She walks up and pokes my nose, to which I look at her strangely.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask her. She smiles sweetly as she turns back to the fountain in the middle of the park.

"I know Chrona, Eruka, Medusa and Arachne. I've known them long enough to know who would be capable of doing this to me. I was closer to Chrona and Eruka than Arachne and Medusa. That never stopped us from being friends, but I know who I am dealing with. I know who to appeal to and who to be careful of. They are after all, my friends." She smiles as if she knew a secret and wasn't sharing. I look at her curiously before I smirk at her.

"You knew that Arachne and Medusa were dangerous to begin with." I state plainly.

"I wanted to make sure that we didn't leave anything out. I had to suspect Eruka and Chrona even if they were the least likely to do me harm. I was trying to help and they knew that even until the end. I saw how they hurt when the others treated me horribly. I saw them flinch away in pain. Sure, it was a cowardly thing to do to hide behind Medusa but I understood their situations and forgave them for it. I had already forgiven them long ago." I see a tear roll down her cheek but she ignores it as she continues on.

"You are always telling me to trust you and to trust in myself, right?" She asks. I nod my head and she smiles as she looks up at me.

"Well, it's my turn to tell you to trust me. I know what I am doing, I just need the manpower to do it. I will find the truth Soul so have some faith in me." She pleads. I see her in a different light and I like this confident Maka. As I move to wipe her tear away, the phone rings.

"Damn it!" I cry as I pull out my phone and answer it angrily.

"Fuck off Wes."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I hear Kidd's voice on the other line.

"What the fuck?" I look down and see Kidd on the caller ID.

"It doesn't matter. Black*Star just texted me. Everything is a go. Arachne is alone. We are just waiting for you and Maka. See you soon." He hangs up and I look to Maka.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiles as she takes my hand and hails a taxi.

* * *

**~AHH! The drama continues! Now Soul and Maka finally trust each and that's good because they are going to face Arachne next! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully update sooner than what I have been doing now that things are smoothing out in my life. As always, comments are appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 26-

* * *

"Are you ok?" Soul asks as I continue to stare out the window of the cab. I look down and my hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I tell him confidently, even though deep down, I was frightened for the first time in my life. I stare at my black outfit (as we ended up going back to the hotel because Liz texted me and threatened to tear up my uniform if I didn't put on the black sexy outfit). Strange thing was Soul was drooling a little too much for my liking (but I could also be hallucinating him drooling over me).

"Let's hope Eruka is right about this one." He mumbles as he leans into the seat. I start to fiddle with my fingers when I feel the taxi stop. Soul climbs out and I climb out after him. He pays the driver and the taxi zooms off without a care in the world.

"This is one of the worst parts of L.A. I can't believe she would even come to a place like this." I whisper to myself.

"Well, apparently Giriko has his parent's house down as his legal residence but we found out that he moved out about the same time you left L.A. He lives here with Arachne and a couple of other people. Kidd texted me and told me that Arachne is the only one home. We should get to the bottom of this, one way or another." He explains as we walk down the street. Just before the corner, Black*Star and Tsubaki pop out from the bush.

"Everything is ready to go. Kidd, Liz and Patty will stand guard outside while we stand guard inside. You and Maka will have no interruptions." Tsubaki says softly to Soul.

"Good. Good. So ready now Maka?" He asks me. I take a gulp as he grabs my hand and we head towards the apartment. I look up and see that it is a smoke shop. I raise my eyebrows at Soul as he opens the door.

"Welcome to A's Smoke Shop." We hear a hard voice. I look up and see a girl with long black hair and pale ivory skin looking down at a magazine. Arachne.

"Yes, you can help us." Soul says coldly. Arachne whips her head up and stares me right in the eye.

"So...you have returned." I see her clench the magazine in her hand.

"I have." I answer coolly.

"Why did you come here?" Arachne asks me coldly as she rises from her seat and glares at me in the eye. I stare back calmly when I see Soul step in front of me.

"We came to tell you to back off." Soul growls at her.

"Back off?" She questions him.

"Yeah. If you dare hurt Maka, I won't be responsible for what happens to you. She has suffered long enough and I won't tolerate it anymore!" He roars at her. I stand there in shock. I didn't realize Soul was this angry about the whole situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She screams. I see her bend down and pull out a Taser gun. Soul raises his eyebrow and that's when I step in.

"Soul. You need to calm down." I whisper to him angrily.

"Calm down? We are close to the truth and she is denying doing all those fucking horrible things to you! How can I possibly stay calm!" He stares me down with unwavering bright red eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about and if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you both leave." I hear Arachne snarl behind me. I turn around and hold both my hands up, hoping to keep the two apart. I know that Arachne isn't afraid to take anybody on. Even guys cower in her presence. I guess that's why I always thought she was the coolest in our group.

"Arachne, I apologize for Soul. We are here to find some answers and I was hoping you could provide them." I look to them both. Soul's fists are clenched and Arachne is still holding the taser in her hand.

"You always were the sensible one." Arachne lowers her hand and Soul relaxes his fists. Arachne puts the taser in her pocket and starts heading up a flight of stairs.

"Follow me." She says coldly. I start following her with Soul right on my heels. Arachne opens a door and there I see a living room and a kitchen. It looks somewhat decent but she has black all over the place. She sits down on a big black couch and we seat ourselves on the black loveseat opposite to her.

"I take it you are in some sort of trouble." Arachne starts off.

"You have no idea." Soul growls at her. I hold up my hand to shut him up as I turn towards her.

"Someone here is after me. They came to my school and humiliated me. They framed Soul for providing the information about my past. Someone here still has unfinished business here." I explain to her.

"So someone spilled the beans. So what? I thought you were past all that nonsense Maka." Arachne looks to her nails.

"She would have been except that fucking bastard that humiliated her framed me. I refuse to be accused of a crime I didn't commit!" Soul snaps.

"So your boy toy is feisty? So this person hurt his man pride? So what?" Arachne brushes him off coolly. Soul's fists clench once more and I put my hand on his hand in hopes of calming him down. Surprisingly, it works.

"Arachne, I wouldn't have cared but the minute I came back, people have been attacking me. Your cousin attacked me." I see her face register shock before she gets up angrily.

"What are you talking about? I hope you don't mean Giriko."

"The one and the same. That fucking bastard attacked us when we were at Chrona's house two days ago and at Eruka's night club last night." Soul snarls at her.

"There's no way in hell that's possible. I haven't seen Giriko in about six months. He is in Russia now visiting his grandparents by order of his parents. I am supposed to pick him up from the airport later today." Arachne spats at him.

"Do you want to see proof? I will show you proof that your precious cousin attacked Maka and all of us at the club." Soul pulls out a USB drive from his pocket. Arachne pulls out a laptop from under the couch and Soul puts the drive in the computer.

"Wait! How do you have the proof?" I ask Soul.

"Eruka sent us a copy of the video of the attack. Kidd wanted to see all the people attacking us in case we run into them again." Soul comments as he loads the video. There we all watch the scene from last night. We see Soul and I dancing together when a shot is heard. I see Soul pushing me down to the floor and Giriko brandishing a bat in his hand. I look to Arachne and watch her face contort into rage.

"That bastard..." She snarls at the screen. She gets up and walks up another flight of stairs. Soul puts the computer down and we hear a glass break.

"Don't Soul." I whisper as I grab his hand to stop him from running upstairs.

"She will come down when she is ready." I reassure him. Soul sits on the couch next to me. Five minutes later, Arachne comes down looking paler than ever.

"I'm...I'm...I don't know what to say." She whispers as she collapses on the couch.

"How about you tell us everything you know about Giriko to start with?" Soul growls at her. Arachne raises her eyebrow at him before she sits down on the couch.

"Look. I am already in enough trouble as it is and if I give you the information about Giriko, will you leave?" Arachne looks at me strangely and that's when it hits me. She doesn't like interference from anybody. She wants to talk to me one-on-one.

"Soul, leave." I whisper softly.

"What?"

"Soul, please wait downstairs. I can handle this." I look at him and see the anger rising in his eyes.

"You are fucking crazy if you think I am going to leave you here alone with her." He growls at me.

"We won't accomplish anything unless you leave. Just listen to me for once and let me handle this." I hear Arachne cough at us. We look to her and I see her smile to herself.

"Lover's quarrel?" She starts laughing and I can feel my face flush up. Soul looks like he was hit by a bus.

"We aren't lovers! Where did you get that crazy idea?" I squeal at her.

"Doesn't help that your voice pitches up another notch when I mention 'relationship' and the fact that boy looks at you like a starving wolf." To this, I turn to Soul and I see his ears turn a darker shade of red.

"So, I think I'll make an exception, only because I don't want to have to resort to violence. I think I've done enough either way." Arachne says softly.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her as I inch closer to her.

"I ruined your life Maka. I made your life a living hell. I, who pride myself on judging people, made the biggest mistake when I believed Medusa's bullshit. You, who's been one of the truest friends, suffered because I couldn't see through the bullshit. What more can I say?" She says coldly.

"I...I..." I really didn't know what to say. As much as they all made me suffer, I knew that they were good deep down inside. How else could they be friends with a motherless, emotionally wrecked girl like me?

"You are too good Maka. Too good." With that Arachne hangs her head down. I immediately run to her side and wrap my arms around her shoulder.

"I already forgave you long before Arachne. Don't feel guilty anymore." I whisper to her.

"I was the one who turned Eruka and Chrona against you. I was the one who orchestrated the attack on you before you left. I watched you stand up for us and get beaten down for it. How could I possibly even look at you?" She whispers. I had always seen her as a strong and confident person. Seeing like this hurt more than I could imagine.

"Arachne, pull yourself together. I forgive you so let's move on." I shake her. She raises her head and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry about that Maka. I had a moment there. Now, what's this about Giriko attacking you?"

"That prick has been a thorn in our side. I want to know who his people are." Soul growls.

"Well, don't count me as his people anymore. That prick hurt one of my friends and if he thinks he is getting away with this, he has another fucking thing coming." Arachne hisses. I smile knowing my friend was back.

"Giriko is a pretentious demanding crazy asshole and yet I trusted him because he was the only other person I knew who would stand up to my parents. You know that Maka." Arachne looks at me. I nod my head as I remember the times where Arachne would fight with her parents just so she could go with us to the mall. They always tried to dictate her life and she always did what they wanted only because she kept up her grades and was on the student council. However, she did have her moments of rebelliousness and that's when she would turn to us. We were her escape from reality.

"Anyways, Giriko never really got along with his parents too. When we both graduated, we decided to move in together. Everything was fine at first until his parents cut him off. That was stupid on Giriko's part, thinking Auntie and Uncle were going to keep paying his bills. So, when they cut him off, he went crazy. He tried looking for a job but failed. At the last minute, they decided to make a deal. They would keep paying his bills but he would have to spend three months of every year in Russia with his grandparents until they died. Or at least that was the plan until you two showed up. Now I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but I am going to find out. Give me twenty four hours and I will find out all the information you want." Arachne holds out her hand. I look at her quizzically when I see Soul reach over and shake it.

"It's a close friend/ psycho boy toy thing dear." Arachne smiles sweetly at me. I raise my eyebrow at her but I hear Soul choke behind me.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as I watch him compose himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have Maka's number and my number as well. We will expect your information soon enough and if you try anything funny, we will hunt you down." Soul growls at her.

"I am not going anywhere now that I know that bastard pulled a fast one on me. I am going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. He promised that he wouldn't get involved in any revenge plots. They always end in disaster. Besides, I have my own shit to deal with. I don't need his shit as well." She growls as she leans back.

"What do you mean Arachne?" I ask her. She looks at me sadly as she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sure Eruka has told you that I cut off contact with everybody. Nobody knows why but I will tell you only because you deserve the truth."

"What truth?" I ask her honestly as she smirks and leans her head back once more.

* * *

**_I know that I have been on a six month hiatus. I apologize to all my dedicated readers to this series. I have no excuses for not updating but I needed a break from everything. Now that I have my motivation back, hopefully I won't go into another relapse. Thank you for sticking with this series and I hope to not disappoint you all. Enjoy these new chapters my dears._**

**~Magnoliastar08**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 27-

* * *

"You have no idea what shit I went through ever since you left." Arachne smiles sadly at Maka. I decide to get comfortable as rest my right arm right on the top of the couch (close to Maka's shoulders). Arachne notices this but doesn't mention anything as she continues.

"When you left, my parents finally divorced. Turns out Father had a secret lover and Mother had been having sex with the pool boy. Big deal. They split but the court battle was nasty. Eventually, the last thing they fought over was custody over me. It was a month before I turned eighteen so it didn't matter who I ended up with. I was going to move out either way. That didn't sit well with Mother or Father since they were both planning on sending me to a local college nearby where they could always keep an eye on me so to speak. I basically told them to fuck off and that's when they kicked me out of the house and disinherited me. I didn't care. Giriko already told me that he had a place to stay and a business along with that since Auntie and Uncle had set it up for him. I decided to move in with him and become head manager of the store since Giriko didn't know jack shit about running a store. We made the deal and everything was ok until Giriko was forced to go to Russia. Then my parents came and decided to make a deal with me. If I cut off contact with all of my old friends for one year, then they would give me my inheritance back. At first I refused but then they threatened to hurt Eruka. I couldn't let them do that. So I had to agree. I had no choice. At that point, I still did not have enough manpower or resources to protect her."

"That's horrible." Maka whispers. I look down at her curiously and see her hands clench into fists. I smile knowing that Maka hates injustice and is capable of murder for her friends.

"My year isn't up. I still have 9 more months of this torture and trust me, it's killing me but I know my parents have spies on me 24/7. Which reminds me...how did you guys get past them?" She asks us.

"Black*Star." I answer confidently.

"Black*Star?" She questions me.

"He's one of our friends and specializes in sneak attacks. He took care of them along with Tsubaki." Maka explains. Arachne closes her eyes and sighs.

"Finally. At least for a little while I am free of them." She whispers.

"But now that you have the manpower and resources, why haven't you searched for her?" I ask her. Maka raises her eyes at me and Arachne looks me in the eye.

"I do now but that would be breaking a contract. I never break contracts even with my enemies. If I did, it would make me worse than them. That was out of the question. I just have to endure and once the year is up, I will make my parents pay for their treachery." She snarls. Maka places a hand on my leg before she gets up.

"Don't worry Arachne. Once this whole mess with Soul and I is over we will help you in any way, shape or form. After all, we are friends after all." Maka smiles at her and for the first time, I see Arachne tear up.

"Oh Maka." She whispers. Just then, my cellphone rings.

"Hello?" I answer roughly.

"Soul, we have a situation." Kidd answer through the phone.

"What's going on?" I rise from the couch and Arachne does as well. She looks out the window and Maka trails after her.

"There are six black SUVs headed this way. There is no way Black*Star or Tsubaki are able to stop all of them. It looks like our time is up."

"So it does. Stall for as long as you can while Maka and I make our escape."

"Got it. Rendez-vous at the hotel." Kidd hangs up and I snap my phone shut.

"It's time." Arachne hisses through the window. I nod my head and Maka hugs her from behind.

"Please don't lose contact with us and have faith. Things will get better soon. They always do." Maka smiles at her. Arachne turns around and gives her a hug as well.

"Oh Maka." She whispers.

"We have to leave now!" I cry out to them. Arachne pushes Maka behind her before staring me straight in the eye.

"You bastard. If you hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you." She snarls.

"Oh really. I would love to see you try." I mock her.

"Now is not the time for this guys! We have to go!" Maka pulls me away from her.

"Don't worry. I will have the info no later than tomorrow. I will text you Maka." Arachne calls out to us as we run downstairs. We hear struggling near the front of the store. I dive behind the counter and there I see Black*Star and Tsubaki attacking some random guys in black tuxes.

"Fuck. What are we going to do now?" I snarl.

"Go through the back. Duh?" Arachne points to the back door behind us. Maka giggles and I growl as I grab her hand and pull her towards the door.

"Remember what I said boy toy!" She yells at me. I flip her off and slam the door open. Maka and I start running down the alley when a white car pulls up.

"Oh shit!" She whispers. The door opens and Kidd pops out.

"Get in quickly. Black*Star and Tsubaki can't hold off much longer." He cries. I pull Maka in front of me and shove her in. I quickly climb in and Liz steps on the wheel. We peel out of there and Kidd flips open his phone.

"We have them. Bail now!" He roars.

"Roger." Tsubaki's voice huffs out and the line goes dead. I can see Maka's face full of dread as we drive further and further away from them.

"Don't worry. They have done stuff like this before. They can handle themselves." I reassure her. She smiles softly at me but I know that she must be deathly worried about them. Twenty minutes later, Kidd's phone rings again.

"We are safe and headed on our way home." Tsubaki blurts out. We all celebrate in victory and I glance over at Maka. I see her tear up in relief.

"See, I told you." I smirk at her. I watch her continue to tear up and I have no choice but to pull her close to me. She squeals in surprise and everybody suddenly gets quiet.

"It's alright, baka." I whisper in her ear. Out of nowhere, she punches me in the gut. I keel over from the pain and I see Liz and Kidd staring at us strangely. Maka's face is bright red and Patty looked like she was on the verge of dying from happiness.

"I knew it!" She squeals. I suddenly realize what she means and I grab her mouth and cover it up. She starts struggling in the front seat. Maka and Kidd start attacking me and Liz starts screaming at us.

"Soul! Get off Patty! Kidd and Maka! Get off Soul!" She starts swerving and we are slammed against the left side of the car. She swerves to the right and we are slammed into the right side of the car.

"God damn it Liz!" I roar at her.

"Then quit your fighting and sit still!" She roars in a mother-like tone. We all get quiet and that's when I notice that my legs are wrapped around Maka. We all start to move around but Liz suddenly slams on the breaks.

"If I hear ANY of you move around, I will throw you out of the car!" She screams. They all cower in fear but I relax as I am comfortable having Maka so close to me. I can see her face continue to deepen in color and I chuckle.

"Do I HEAR NOISE BACK THERE?" Liz roars once more. I stop chuckling for thirty seconds and she suddenly huffs. Ten minutes later, the car stops and we all tumble out and kiss the ground.

"LAND!" Kidd screams in triumph. I look around and see Patty leaning over towards Liz.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Maka asks me.

"She gets into a crazy road rage when she drives in the city." I explain to her. She watches Patty continue to calm Liz down and Kidd randomly starts arranging the flowers near the hotel.

"Stop him before he gets carried away." I mutter in exhaustion. Patty bounds over to him and drags him away from the flowers. He starts crying in misery and Liz bashes him on the head, knocking him unconscious. She then turns to Maka and grabs her hands.

"I'm so sorry Maka for being so terrible to you but I have this awful road rage. Only Patty can calm me down but after we get to our destination. Even she can't stop me in the car." Liz bows to Maka.

"It's alright Liz. Perfectly understandable." Maka reassures her. Liz sighs in relief and Patty suddenly wraps her arms around her.

"Oh Maka! You are so cute and adorable! No wonder Soul can't resist you!" She smiles.

"WHAT?" Everybody screams, including me. Patty continues to giggle and I see Maka's face turn bright red once again.

"Patty, shut up if you know what is good for you." I growl in my most deadliest voice. Patty only blows a raspberry at me as she jumps off Maka and onto me.

"Oh Soul. Should I tell her?" She whispers evilly in my ear. My hairs on my neck rise in fear and Kidd smirks at me. I guess he recovered from that blow to the head.

"Soul, is everything ok?" I hear Maka ask behind. I freeze up and that's when Patty jumps off my back.

"He's ok. I'm hungry! Feed me Maka!" Patty whines. Maka smiles at her as she takes her hand and leads her to the hotel. Liz follows after them leaving Kidd and I outside.

"So we wait?" Kidd asks me.

"We wait for info. I will tell you everything inside." I nod to him. We both head inside when we hear someone scream. We look to each other and rush in when I stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh my goodness." Kidd whispers next to me. I can only stare in shock as I see Maka covered in pieces of this enormous wedding cake. Liz and Patty stare at her in shock and the room is silent, until a kid starts laughing. Soon people's snickers can be heard. Maka rises from the ground and Liz runs over to grab some napkins.

"Maka! I am so sorry. I didn't think Patty would push you that hard! This is all my fault!" Liz starts apologizing as she tries to help her clean off the cake. Patty looks around and notices me. I see the evil plan forming in her head and I don't like it one bit.

"Oh Soul! Don't you think Maka looks delicious?" She starts cooing at me. Everybody turns to me and I can feel my ears burn bright red.

"What are you talking about Patty? Why would Soul think I'm delicious? Come to think of it, I'm surprised he isn't attacking the cake on my body considering he loves to eat." Maka suddenly wonders. Looking at her covered in all that cake made feel so nervous for some odd reason.

"Yes. I do wonder why Soul isn't attacking Maka?" Kidd whispers in my ear. I growl at him when I hear Maka's laughter ringing in the room.

"Oh well. Accidents happen and I do love strawberry." She starts licking some icing off her face and for some reason, it looked so provocative. I had to turn away before I did something really stupid.

"Soul? Why is your face so red?" Patty whispers in my ear. I jump away from her in shock and she continues to cackle as Kidd and Liz continue to try and clean off Maka.

"Patty, get the fuck away from me!" I growl at her.

"Oh Soul. You are so silly thinking you can hide your feelings from Maka, but you don't fool me! Not at all." She continues to cackle as she bounds back to Maka and grabs some cake.

"I love cake just like I LOVE giraffes!" She squeals as she slams the cake in Kidd's face. Maka starts laughing again and Liz smiles in amusement. Kidd starts freaking out over the asymmetrical part of his body and collapses on the ground. I walk away and head upstairs when I see Maka staring at me. I turn around and quickly walk up the stairs, hoping she didn't see my red ears or my little problem downstairs.

* * *

**_Haha, so Soul is a boy after all. And the sexual frustration continues. I plan to drag this out for quite a while. I have the whole story planned out but I just need to work on the damn chapters. I hope I am still keeping everyone in character and not messing this up. Comments are appreciated. Enjoy my loves._**

**_~magnoliastar08_**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 28-

* * *

"That was one crazy afternoon." Liz sighs as she collapses on the bed.

"Thank goodness nobody was hurt." Tsubaki whispers. I hold onto my pillow as I thank the gods that Black*Star and Tsubaki came back. It didn't help that Black*Star scared the crap out of me when he jumped behind me and grabbed me by the neck.

"Now, everything is starting to fall into place." I whisper to myself. Liz rises from the bed and stares at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I talked to Arachne and she is in the clear. That leaves only one person. The one person that orchestrated this whole thing to begin with." I look up at my friends and Patty stops coloring to stare at me.

"You don't mean that crazy witch person in the picture." She points to Medusa up on the wall. We taped all our enemies' pictures on the wall. It made figuring things out much easier.

"Yes, Medusa." I get up and stare at the picture of Medusa. I would have never thought that Medusa would want to get revenge once more. I thought she had her fill when she managed to get me kicked out of the academy. I guess I was wrong. Dead wrong.

"Once Arachne confirms the information, we will have to set this one pretty carefully Maka. If what she proves is true, this fucking bitch is going to hurt you. She won't be asking for forgiveness or anything like that. You are going to have to go prepared knowing that she will try to do something worse than just kick you out of school." Liz warns me. I nod my head in understanding as I turn away from the picture.

"What I don't understand is why she would hurt you? From your story, you did everything a friend should do and yet..." Tsubaki thinks out loud.

"It's because Maka is so nice and beautiful and that witch isn't!" Patty blurts out. Liz nods her head in agreement.

"This Medusa bitch sounds like a jealous type. She saw that you were becoming more popular and decided to take you out before you took her spotlight." Liz reasons out. Tsubaki nods her head but I slam my hand on the table.

"Why though? I wasn't interested in being popular! I just wanted my friends to be happy!" I yell to no one in particular. The room gets silent and I hear Tsubaki rise from her chair.

"Maka, not everybody is like you. I have seen it. Some people thrive on the attention of others and when they are denied that, they become less than human." She whispers sadly. I look up at her and she smiles at me softly.

"I know Tsubaki. I just have to keep reminding myself. I know why she did the things she did. It just hurts, but I will get over it." I smile back at her.

"Good. Now let's talk about today. I noticed that you have been hanging out with Soul A LOT lately." Liz raises her eyebrows at me. I immediately start stuttering, causing Tsubaki and Patty to start giggling.

"Oh don't even go there! What about Tsubaki and Black*Star?" I point out. Tsubaki stops giggling but Patty giggles even harder.

"AWWW! Everybody is falling in love! Yay!" She squeals in delight.

"Hold up! How did I not even spot this?" Liz turns to Tsubaki, completely forgetting about me. Tsubaki starts panicking when she looks to me.

"Oh Maka. Black*Star and I are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Nothing more and nothing less? Hell no! That boy may be dense but I know he looks at you like a starving wolf looks at a piece of meat!" I blurt out. Tsubaki's face turns bright red.

"Oh Tsubaki. You know Black*Star is quite dense and I mean QUITE dense." I emphasize that last part.

"Don't worry. After all this shit is over, we will focus on yours and Maka's love lives." Liz smiles in triumph. Tsubaki and I stare at her in shock while Patty smiles evilly.

"Ok, we should all probably get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow as we are going to wait for Arachne's information. Besides, this whole chase made me damn tired. Good night!" Liz mumbles as she climbs into bed. As everybody else starts getting ready, I suddenly have an urge to swim.

"I'm actually going for a swim so I will be back up in an hour." I grab a towel and my bathing suit and head downstairs.

"Don't be gone for too long." Tsubaki calls out. I give her a thumbs up as I grab my key and close the door. I take a deep breath as I head downstairs to the locker rooms and start changing. This day has been crazy but in the end, we got done what we needed to get done. I was happy that Arachne wasn't my enemy but I was also feeling angry. Yes, I know. I was angry because of the lies and secrets I had to unearth. The worst part was if Medusa is behind all this then she didn't care about any of us. If hurting us in the process got her what she wanted then none of it mattered. That's what pissed me off. I was tired of the goose-chase. Once Arachne gives us the information, I was going to finish what I had started that day I left the academy. I head outside and smile to myself, knowing I had the pool to myself. I place my towel on a random chair and head to the edge and plunge in. The water hit me like ice but it felt so comforting. As I swam up for air, I noticed someone standing over the water. I wipe my eyes and notice Soul staring down at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask him coolly as I grab his attention. I take a gulp as I see him standing on the edge with his black swim shorts on. I had forgotten he had a sexy body, but I will never admit that out loud. Ever.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asks in a calm voice. I shake my head as I start floating backwards.

"I wanted to swim a bit to get my priorities in check. That's all. Now, can I ask what you are doing here?" I watch him smirk as he dives in as well, splashing me in the process. I shield my face and see him swimming around before coming up for air.

"Same thing. Just wanted some time for myself, but I guess that's not happening. Well, better you than Black*Star. At least you are quieter." He mumbles. With that, I can't help but to giggle.

"On second thought, he's probably less annoying than you Tiny Tits." He grins at me.

"TINY TITS!" I roar at him as I lunge forward. I splash a good amount of water on him. He is caught by surprise and ends up swallowing pool water. I smirk in triumph when I see him swimming towards me.

"Fuck!" I shout as I start swimming away from him. We start this cat and mouse game where he would try to drag me underneath the water. I managed to avoid him but he managed to catch me in the end. We ended up spending three hours in the pool, laughing our heads off. I hadn't had this much fun in quite a while.

"Oh Soul. You are fucking crazy." I choke out as I climb out of the pool. Soul climbs out after me and I wrap myself in my towel.

"Can't help it. I always play to win." He gives me a triumphant look and I can't help but to roll my eyes at him. Stupid cocky hot prick.

"I know. Freak." I mutter playfully. He grins at me, showing off his shark-like teeth. I manage to smile back at him when he takes a seat in the chair next to me.

"So, you didn't just come here to get your priorities straight, am I right?" He asks in a no-nonsense tone. I sigh as lean against the chair. How does he manage to read me like an open book when I can't even discern what he is thinking half the time?

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I can read your emotions on your face. You aren't good at hiding what you are thinking and I think I asked a question first." He answers. I look at him curiously. He is pretty observant for someone who pretends to act like he doesn't care.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you. I was just trying to collect my emotions. That's all."

"Are you still having doubts about going further?" He asks me. My anger starts rising again as I turn to him.

"No Soul. I was not having doubts. In fact, I was trying to get my anger in check, thank you very much." I growl as I get up and start heading back to my room.

"Wait a minute!" I hear Soul. I turn around see him catch up to me. I hadn't realized he was quite tall. I was no midget but it still shocked me to see the height difference.

"Look Maka. Let's not go through this. I keep forgetting that this is just as important if not more important to you than it is to me. I'm just anxious for this whole damn thing to be over so we can go back to our normal lives." He answers honestly. I smile in return, knowing that normal was never a part of my vocabulary. At least not in a long time.

"It's cool Soul. It's cool." I accept his apology as I head back upstairs.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I will get a chance to show you my real skills." He calls out as he leans against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. I look at him quizzically as I come back down.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He grins at me. I can see his razor sharp shark teeth. I roll my eyes as I brush him off and head back upstairs. Tonight was a strange but calming night. It always surprised me to see how Soul would try to cheer me up whenever I felt down. It almost seems like...NAH! No way in hell would Soul Eater Evans ever fall for me. Besides, my heart is set on Kidd.

"Stupid me. Even thinking that." I mutter to myself as I head back up to my room. I open the door and see everybody passed out. Patty is snuggled up next to a giraffe plushie. Liz was eagle spread and snoring pretty loudly. Tsubaki was curled up on the right side of the bed. I smile as I grab my pajamas and slide them on. I go over to the balcony and slowly push the door open, letting the fresh breeze hit my face. I gaze over the city and I take several breaths.

"Please, please, let me finish this once and for all. Let me have the strength to see this through, not only for me, but for my friends." I whisper to myself. As I close my eyes, I sense something is off. I look around but see nothing amiss. I shrug my shoulders and turn towards the busy street. Even at one in the morning, the city is still bustling with life. I smile to myself as I watch the people walking by and the cars zooming down the street.

"I wish I were as carefree as them." I mutter as I run my fingers through my hair. As I turn to the left, I notice a black van parked several feet from the hotel. At first I ignore it but then I see something shiny sticking out and pointed towards me.

"Oh fuck..." I hit the floor and hear the sounds of gunshots above my head. Down below, I hear a woman scream. I can hear the pandemonium from down below and I dare look up. The black van had vanished and I see paint splattered all over the balcony door and walls.

"What the hell happened?" I see Liz standing in the doorway. I point behind her and she turns around to see all the paint splattered.

"Fucking bastards. They wanted to scare us with paint balls? You have got to be shitting me?" She mutters under her breath. Patty and Tsubaki rush over to me as I try to catch my breath.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asks as she motions for Patty to get me something to drink. I clutch onto my chest as Liz starts dialing on her cellphone.

"I...I...saw a black van...pointed at me...then fired...I ducked..." I manage to choke out. Tsubaki hands me a bottle of water and Patty sits on my other side.

"Are you ok Maka? Are you scared?" She asks. I nod my head as I gulp down some water. That's when the boys come in.

"What the fuck happened?" Black*Star comes bounding towards us. Luckily, Liz blocks him at the door and glares at him.

"Maka has been attacked stupid!" She growls at him.

"What happened Maka?" I hear Soul. I look up and see him headed towards me when I suddenly start to feel woozy.

"Oh my goodness! You have paint all over your neck!" Tsubaki stares at her red painted hand. I look around and see red and orange paint splattered all over the place. I guess the red would make sense.

"Oh..." I whisper before I black out.

* * *

**_I'm starting to think these chapters are a little short. Don't fret as I will have longer chapters next time. This revenge arc is starting to draw near the end and then the next phase will begin. So...the danger continues and I hope you kiddies are enjoying this. Comments are always appreciated. As always, thanks for supporting the story and hopefully I will update soon._**

~**magnoliastar08**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 29-

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit!" I roar as I pace around the lounge on that floor. We are all sitting there minus Maka and Tsubaki (since Maka passed out, Tsubaki decided to take care of her until she woke up).

"The worst part is our cover is probably blown. We will have to relocate if we are going to stay hidden. Those people know where Maka is and if they get another chance to strike, they won't hesitate to do so." Kidd deduces as he continues to type on his laptop.

"Aw man! This sucks! Maka gets shot at and I didn't get to kick anybody's ass!" Black*Star growls. We all glare at him and he starts to sweat-drop.

"What do we do now Soul? It's your call." Liz looks to me. Everybody stares at me at this point. I sigh as I look over several options. I could always contact my friends here but they would only shelter me. Staying here would only provoke another attack. As I ran down my list, there was only one option left. It was one I didn't want to do but had no other choice to go through with at this point.

"We leave now. Kidd, look up another hotel. We leave in ten minutes. Grab your shit and let's get the fuck out of here."

"Hai!" Everybody responds as they run back upstairs. I sigh in defeat as I slump against the couch. That's when a phone starts vibrating. I dig in my pocket and see an unknown number calling me. I had a mind to not answer but some strange part of my brain was telling me to answer it. That it was an important phone call. I went with my instinct.

"Hello?" I answer.

"It's Arachne. I heard Maka was just attacked." She says quickly.

"How did you know?" I growl at her. There's no way she could have found out that quickly unless...

"I didn't set her up if that's what you are thinking. I didn't even know what hotel you were staying in until now. Look, I came to warn you about my cousin Giriko." She says in a rushed voice.

"What are you talking about? What about your fucking cousin?" I hiss. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"He's the one who set up the attack but he is acting under someone's orders. I think I know who it is but I can't tell you now. I am sending some of my people over tonight. You won't be able to leave the hotel without being tracked unless you follow my orders." She snaps at me. I can feel my anger rising as I continue to talk to this woman. How Maka could be friends with her is beyond me, but then again, Maka gets along with everybody. One of the traits I admire in her (and I will never repeat those words out loud by the way).

"I'm the one who barks orders here and we are moving out tonight. Maka will tell you more tomorrow." Just as I am about to shut my phone I hear her scream.

"Are you stupid? That's exactly what Giriko wants you to do! He plans to ambush you at the next hotel you decide to hide in. He's tracking you right now as we speak. That's why I sent my guys over there. They are going to take you here to my house. Giriko is no longer welcome here and Maka and the rest of you will be safe!" I grip the phone in my hand as I walk over to the window. I see several black cars already surrounding the building. I growl as I run upstairs to my room.

"Fine, tell me the plan." I put the phone on speakerphone as I open the door. Kidd and Black*Star are staring at me and I give them the look as I set the phone down.

"Here's the plan. There's an emergency exit that leads to alley on the first floor. Giriko's men haven't checked there yet but you are limited to ten minutes as of right now. My men will be there. Maka will know who they are. Now hurry." She hangs up and I jump over and start shoving my stuff into my backpack.

"What's going on?" Black*Star asks as he grabs the last of his stuff.

"Change of plans." Kidd answers calmly.

"Yeah. Looks like that little bastard can't get enough of us. Arachne is going to shelter us for tonight. Get the girls downstairs now!" I command them. They quickly leave the room and I grab the last of my shit. As I run out, I see everybody crowded around Maka. I see her gripping her head in pain.

"I can't see anything." I hear her cry out. I can feel my chest squeeze and I run over to them.

"What are we doing just standing here! We have five minutes to get the fuck out!" I yell at them.

"Maka is in so much pain right now! Moving her will just make everything worse! I don't know if she can survive the chase." Tsubaki whispers softly.

"Fuck this!" I growl as I swoop over and pick her up. She struggles at first but then starts to grip her head again.

"Make the pain go away Soul." She whispers in a feeble voice. It almost tore me apart but I kept my composure as I look to the rest of the gang.

"Let's go." I whisper. They all nod their heads and Kidd starts running down the stairs. We all soon follow after him.

"I'll make it go away. Just hang on a little longer." I whisper in her ear as we run down the stairs. As we round the corner, we see some weirdos at the lobby desk. I immediately crouch behind a table as I watch them look around. I recognize Giriko in the group of hoodlums and curse under my breath.

"Don't worry. Kidd has a plan." I hear Black*Star behind me. I turn around and see Tsubaki holding several smoke grenades in her hand. I nod my head and Black*Star disappears into the shadows. I turn around and see the grenade flying over my head. The smoke starts to emit from the grenade.

"AHH! A FIRE!" A woman screams out of nowhere. The people around start panicking and coughing. I continue to watch Giriko and his goons running around like crazy. I make my move as I run across the room and towards the doors leading to the first floor. As I bust the door open, I see Giriko out of the corner of my eye.

"Run!" I hear Kidd and I take off on a full sprint. I feel Maka trembling in my arms but all I can focus on is the exit door. According to the diagram that we had seen earlier (as I investigated the hotel and all its potential getaway exits), the fire exit was in two left turns.

"Guys!" I turn around and see Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black*Star all scrambling behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing? Keep going!" Black*Star roars. I see Giriko and his goons behind him. I make the first left when I see random people walking down the hallway.

"MOVE!" I roar as I push them out of the way. They start to scream when Tsubaki runs past them but they at least manage to slow down Giriko and his bastard friends.

"There's the second left!" Kidd shouts from behind. I turn around and see the lights flashing to the fire exit. I breathe a sigh of relief as I make the second corner, but then I get the shock of my life.

"Hurry the fuck up man! We don't have all day." Eruka sneers at me as she holds a paintball gun in her hand. I shake my head as I run past her and see Azusa holding the door open. I throw myself in when everybody squishes in as well. Luckily my back was to the door so I was able to protect Maka from everybody.

"Step on it man!" Eruka screams as Azusa peels out of the alleyway. I manage to see Giriko in the back window and mange to flip him off as we make a turn.

"That was too close for comfort! Too close!" Liz screams as everybody starts groaning.

"Man Patty! Get your damn foot off my godly stomach!" He groans.

"She would if you would get your damn arm off me and her!" Kidd groans from underneath him.

"Quit bitching and be thankful that you are at least alive right now!" Eruka shouts from the front. I see that we are in another black SUV but this one seems to be fitted more like a party van rather than a traditional SUV. I see a mini fridge with drinks inside and different colored lights lighting up the floor and the ceiling.

"This is my party van and the only car I had available for the operation." Eruka explains as she points to the right for Azusa. After everybody gets comfortable, I look down and see that Maka is breathing normally.

"It doesn't take long for her to recover." I hear Eruka mention. I nod my head as I check her over to make sure she is fine.

"That paintball attack really freaked her out. I thought they were gun shots for a second." Tsubaki starts to tell us.

"Those bastards are going to pay for attacking us like that." Liz growls.

"That's right. They made Maka sad so we gonna kill them. Right sis?" Patty looks to her expectantly.

"There will be no killing." Kidd intercedes. Patty starts whining and Liz tries to calm her down.

"Once again, I didn't get to kick anybody's ass. The great Black*Star is fucking pissed." He growls as Tsubaki starts sweat-dropping. I ignore them all as I lean against the seat. At least we are safe from those bastards. What I want to know is how they found out we were there in the first place.

"I don't know how those bastards found this place since you guys are supposed to be experts at hiding or something. Either way, Arachne will explain everything once we get back to the smoke shop." Eruka growls at us. At this point, I was too tired to argue. I lean back against the seat and make Maka comfortable in my lap.

"This limo..." Kidd whispers to himself. Everybody sits still for a minute and stare at him as he starts inspecting the entire perimeter. Suddenly, his eyes start to glow and Liz shakes her head.

"Not again." She mutters.

"This...is...PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" He squeals in excitement as he starts bouncing around. Everybody screams in terror as he goes mad with happiness. Eruka only stares at us as she watches all of us restrain Kidd to a corner of the limo.

"Damn it! Even my awesome power can't control this poor tortured soul!" Black*Star shouts as Kidd squirms out his grasp. Kidd leaps towards Eruka when we all hear a small yawn.

"Oh...Kidd? Everything ok?" We see Maka sit up from my lap and look at us all curiously. Kidd freezes for a second before he smiles and then faints.

"What happened? Kidd, are you ok?" Maka jumps off my lap (unfortunately) and tries to shake Kidd back to life. Liz puts her hand on Maka's shoulder as Patty drags Kidd onto the seat.

"It's ok. He just overloaded on seeing this place. Apparently, it was too symmetrical for his simple mind." Liz explains to her. Maka nods her head and then looks around to everybody's shocked faces.

"What happened? What did I miss?" She asks curiously. Everybody breathes a sigh of relief but Eruka's squeal destroys whatever sanity I had left in my head. In the blink of an eye, she had climbed from the front of the seat to the back. I couldn't help but to admire her flexibility along with her ability to squeal in a high-pitched voice. I thought Patty was the only one able to do that but apparently I was wrong.

"MAKA! YOU'RE OK!" She cries on Maka's lap. Maka stares at her in shock before she starts caressing her long turquoise hair.

"It's alright. I didn't realize that paintball hit me that hard. I guess I went into survival mode that once I got over the shock, that's when I felt the pain. I am really quite alright." She reassures Eruka. I lean back against the leather seats as Azusa continues to drive. About fifteen minutes later, we arrive at the smoke shop. As we climb out, I see that the street looks completely deserted.

"Arachne!" I hear Maka call out to her psychotic friend. Arachne opens the door and motions us to come inside. We all sprint inside when I hear Kidd scream.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" He cries.

"What is it now?" Black*Star mumbles under his breath.

"This...place...the shelves...they are so SYMMETRICAL!" Kidd runs up to the shelves with tears in his eyes. Maka starts laughing and soon enough, Patty starts laughing. Liz and Tsubaki laugh as well and I think Black*Star grinned for a minute there. I shook my head in embarrassment when we hear a click.

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm surprised you all actually made it out of there." Arachne mutters as she bolts the door shut. Black*Star growls in anger when Kidd recovers.

"We didn't want Maka to be moved but since you forced us to move, we had no choice. Besides, Maka trusts us with her life. You should at least be aware of that." He says in a cold voice. I stare at him in shock before Arachne takes a step forward.

"So...I see you bite...he...she does pick the most...interesting of friends." Arachne smiles to herself. Maka steps forward and gives Arachne a hug, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm so glad that you and Eruka have made up. She really did miss you, you know?" She says as she releases Arachne. Arachne looks to Eruka and they both smile to each other.

"Alright, now that this lesbian love fest is over, when are we going to kick some ass! The great Black*Star is tired of having nothing to do! I'm ready to take anyone on!" He screams out. Maka glares at him and we all take a step back as Arachne and Eruka take a step forward. I am not going to intervene in this latest fuck-up of his.

"I dare you to say that again, you little punk." Eruka snarls as she smiles in a deranged kind of way. It reminded me of Chrona smiling (shudder).

"You heard me you psychotic weirdo and emo-goth bitch! I am ready to take anyone on!"

"So this little boy thinks he can take me on! I would love to see him try." Arachne pulls out some leather gloves and starts putting them on when Maka steps in the middle.

"This is no time to be fighting. We just got attacked. We are all allies here. Save the fight for when it matters!" She looks to Black*Star and then to Arachne.

"I apologize for his behavior. He rather rash at times." I apologize rather reluctantly. I'm going to kick his ass and remind him what's at stake here.

"Keep your dog on a leash then." Arachne snarls at me. I glare at her as Black*Star is restrained by Kidd.

"So what now?" Maka asks her. I see a grin spread on her face. It can't be good.

* * *

**~_It's been so long. I apologize for the absence but do not fret. I will finish this story no matter what. It might take me a while but I guarantee this project from start to finish. I thank all of you who have sent messages and comments. I appreciate that there are still fans out there who are reading my story. I dedicate these next three chapters to you. As always, enjoy this chapter my kiddies. Comments are appreciated._**

**_magnoliastar08  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 30-

* * *

"Well, I have the information that you so desperately need, but you have to come with me alone later today, when everybody is well rested." Arachne tells me. I raise my eyebrow at her cryptic message, but she only giggles as she pats my head.

"Oh Maka. You never did like being in the dark about anything. Don't worry your pretty little head." Arachne smiles. I shake my head at her silly words. I had never felt like the pretty one. Eruka coughs, making us all jump at the noise.

"Chill guys. Arachne has our rooms ready and since we were all basically attacked, we are going to assign watches so that Giriko and his dumb ass friends don't sneak up on us. I've already partnered everybody up so Black*Star and Tsubaki take the first turn." Eruka points to them.

"Aw man! More boring bullshit work!" Black*Star whines.

"Black*Star. We need to work on our observation skills. We could have gotten killed several times. We are supposed to be ninjas and yet we are slacking. This will help us improve." Tsubaki quickly sugar coats the situation. I hold my breath as Black*Star starts stroking his chin (thinking that he is so cool thinking to himself).

"You do have a point Tsubaki. We do need to work on our observation skills. My skills are obviously too much for you so you have to improve. I understand perfectly. As I will be God someday, I must guide my disciples to the light! Alright! Let's do this! Ya-HOO!" He bounds out the door. Everybody sweat-drops and Tsubaki smiles to herself as she follows him out.

"He is one strange child." Arachne mutters. Eruka nods her head in agreement.

"Anyways, may we please see our rooms? I must make sure mine is absolutely symmetrical." Kidd asks politely. Eruka leads Liz, Kidd and Patty upstairs but not before Liz whispers something in my ear.

"Watch your back." I pretend that I heard nothing as Arachne leads me to her living room once more. I hear Soul behind me as we climb up the stairs. Once we reach her area, she closes the curtains and turns the TV on mute.

"This has been one fucked up night." She mutters as she curls up in her big plushy chair. Soul and I settle ourselves on the loveseat when she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Oh Maka! You are going to get pissed at me but you two are definitely going out or something." Arachne wiggles her eyebrows at me and I start freaking out.

"No! How many times do I have to say it? Soul and I are working together. There's nothing going on." The more I try to explain to Arachne, the less she believes me. Eventually, she lets it go but not before insinuating that I should have a room with him. That will never happen. Not as long as I live. I will live in a cardboard box before I share a living space with Soul Eater Evans.

"Anyways, I have the information you so desperately need." Arachne's voice gets serious when I hear Soul growl next to me.

"About damn time you insufferable woman." He mutters under his breath. I elbow him in the gut, making him shut up for a bit.

"But..." Arachne's eyes glint with a mischievous aura and I shake my finger at her.

"If you plan on making me kiss Soul then you might as well forget about the message. I know your game all too well. That's how you got Free to kiss me." I growl at her. She starts laughing and Soul stares at her. I feel his cold aura surrounding me but I ignore it as I try to get Arachne to snap out of it.

"I knew that fool wouldn't turn down a challenge and it turns out he had a thing for you when he kissed you that night. Ah, those were good memories, good times, before she fucked them all up." Arachne's voice hardens and I take a deep breath.

"Tell me everything you know." I whisper.

"Where do I begin? Where do I begin?" She whispers to herself. I understand her reluctance. It's not something any of us want to talk about but someone had to ruin the moment.

"Begin with something. I don't have all night." Soul growls at her. Arachne sits up and I Maka-chop him on the head.

"Shut up Soul!" I snarl at him. He starts wincing in pain and Arachne continues to laugh at his misery.

"Oh this is too perfect. Too perfect." I glare at her and she only smirks at me as we both listen to Soul huff in pain. After she is satisfied with my personal humiliation, she goes on with the story.

"She seems to have not let this go. After you had left, things just fell completely apart. Eventually, everybody discovered the truth about you. It was quite impossible that you had spread those rumors since half of them involved you doing something. That was quite stupid of her in my opinion."

"Of who?" I ask. Arachne raises her eyebrow at me.

"Of Medusa. She was the one who started those fucking rumors. She even managed to put a few in about her so that suspicion would be thrown off her. Too bad her boyfriend at the time, Free, was a stuipd mother fucking asshole who, when drunk, spouted all sorts of shit, including her plot to have you taken out."

"Taken out? As in..." I gulp. She would even go to the point of killing me? No way. No matter how cruel she was, was she capable of murdering one of her ex-best friends?

"Yes, She is so crazy that she felt that you had to die. Of course, she didn't plan on us being so supportive of you but in the end, she opted to get you expelled and as far away from here, but I see that she did all this to lure you back. To finish what she had started."

"To finish what she had started? Didn't you just mention that she wanted Maka out of her life?" Soul questions her.

"Yes, out of her life and everybody else. Permanently." Arachne says in a deadly voice. My heart drops at the thought of someone wanting to murder me.

"But why? Why Maka?" Soul asks in a strangled voice. I can tell that this conversation is taking a turn for the worst, but I have to hear it out. I have to hear the truth.

"Medusa...Medusa was a troubled child. Sure, she grew up with Eruka and Chrona and me, but she was always different. She was either in the center of the crowd or all alone. One minute she would be happy with you and the next minute, she would give you the cold shoulder, at least that was what she did when she wanted revenge on you. Since most of the kids were younger than her, being rejected by her meant you didn't get the best toys or the best snacks. The teachers doted on her because her parents were the superintendents of the district. Now they are politicians but that doesn't change the fact that she was born in a different society. She is part of the elite, as much as I hate to admit it." Arachne takes a deep breath. That's when Soul puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell does that all mean? So she's a rich spoiled brat? What made her go so crazy?" He asks me.

"Medusa's family is known for having mental problems. They are all traced on her mother's side. Schizophrenia, bi-polar disorders, dementia, you name it, they have it. Medusa has always suffered the pressure of being a normal child and when she finally figured out she wasn't normal, she cracked. She wanted to make sure that nobody ever found out so she had to take me out." I whisper.

"What do you mean? You …...already knew?" Arachne suddenly bolts out of her seat.

"Yeah. I found out accidentally one night when I was over at her house. Her parents had just argued with her over some guy she was dating. She basically ignored them and when they were through, she started giggling as if nothing happened. When I asked her later about it, all she said was that they were concerned about her grades in school. I could hear the argument from her room and I knew they were talking about the boy she was dating. Then she goes into a little corner of her room and starts talking to herself, mentioning getting rid of the oppressors and finding a way to become stronger. She did all this, forgetting that I was there in the room. As soon as she realized that I was watching her, she made me swear to not tell a soul. Until now." I tell Arachne and Soul a secret I had been keeping for so long.

"No wonder she suddenly turned. She saw that everybody was starting to respect you more than her. All she wanted was that same respect from her parents and she thought you were taking it away from her. Damn...I didn't know she was that crazy. I just that she had some kind of complex with her parents. You know, teenage angst." Arachne settles back on the couch and Soul takes a deep breath.

"Ok. So now we know why she's psycho. What is she doing now and how do we stop her?" Soul asks Arachne.

"It seems that now that she's graduated, she is running an underground fight club. Pretty stupid for someone who has politicians in her family. Then again they aren't that popular right now. Her father was busted with a mistress and her mother was busted with embezzling the funds for a charity she runs. Anyways, she runs this fight club with Giriko and...and..." Arachne stops and turns to me. I grip my fingers as she nods her head. She doesn't need to say it. She and I know who is helping Medusa run her night club.

"That fucking bastard." I hear Soul mutter underneath his breath. It made me feel better, knowing that someone was on my side.

"Anyways, so those two are her lap-dogs and everybody else she hired off the street. Big money comes and goes through there and they don't just limit themselves to illegal fights. They do illegal cock-fighting and even manage to …...well...there's more but that's basically all you have to know." I sink my head in despair. What's wrong with her? Why can't she be happy when she has two parents who adore her? What more could she want?

"She is demented. That is what you have to prepare yourself for. She isn't your friend. Whatever part of her that once was kind either never existed or is gone. She tried to kill you and she will do it again. You have to understand that." Soul's voice cuts through my thoughts. I wipe my tears as I stare at him angrily.

"Stop reminding me. I know. That doesn't mean I don't feel the pain of losing a friend. She was my precious friend. I thought I could help her and I failed her. Now she is out to get me and there's no other choice but to take her down." I snap at him.

"Stop making her feel bad. Can't you see she's already suffering enough? Some boyfriend you are!" Arachne snaps as she pulls me to her side. Soul starts muttering underneath his breath and I can't help but to giggle at him. It's not like he can do much. He can't punch Arachne since he will have to deal with me so he's stuck being helpless. It was quite a sight.

"I am not her boyfriend." He states in a strangled voice. For some reason, my heart ached at his words. I think Arachne noticed this for she became strangely quiet.

"Well, I figured out where her base is. She broadcasts herself to world so we won't have to worry about that being a trap. The question is how are we going to sign up for those fights. They're really hard to get in and I don't know if any of my men are strong enough to handle it without blowing their cover.

"Don't worry about that." Soul smirks as he stands up. I raise my eyebrow at him. I knew exactly who he was thinking of but I had yet to see how he could help.

"You plan on throwing Black*Star in there." I say calmly. Soul nods his head but Arachne flips out.

"What? That weird blue-haired kid that's always going on about being a god or something? That's who he wants to send!" Arachne shouts at him.

"Yes. That's the same one I was thinking. He is perfect for the job." Soul smiles at us. I shake my head as Arachne rises from the couch.

"That little punk is one of the worst ninjas I've ever seen. How's he supposed to sneak in and find out Medusa's true motives?"

"That's the beauty of it. He won't." Soul says in calm voice. I see the vein in Arachne's head ready to burst when it suddenly dawns on me. I nod my head, accepting Soul's plan on this matter.

"What? Maka? You agree with him!" She looks to me in shock. I giggle as I get up from the couch and walk towards Soul.

"Of course. Black*Star will be the perfect distraction. It isn't he that will get us in. He will be the star of the show. Of course, we are going to use him so that we can investigate. Am I right?" I ask Soul. He nods his head and Arachne slaps herself on the forehead.

"That's brilliant. Hm...that just might work and if we get his girlfriend to get the info for us...yes, that just might work. With that stripes brat and his entourage...yes...yes...we got this!" Arachne smiles victoriously and I can't help but to grin.

"Oh, the things I want to do to that bitch when I get my hands on her." She growls.

"You will have to wait because Maka and I get first dibs." Soul rises from the couch. I get up after him and Arachne smiles at us both.

"Of course. After all, you two are what will make the magic happen. Anyways, I'm tired as fuck and we need rest before we start planning this shit out. Your room is the first one up the staircase. Well good night!" She yawns as she walks past us to a door behind us. She winks at me before closing it shut.

"What the hell?" Soul growls as I shrug my shoulders. We both head up the stairs and when we get to the top, we see Eruka closing the door at the end of the hall.

"Glad to see you could make it. Your room is right next to you, on your left. Mine is on the right." I can see Eruka is trying to hide her grin, but failing quite miserably.

"What's with the look?" Soul asks her as she walks past us and gets to her door.

"Don't make too much noise. We do have work tomorrow after all." She cackles as she slams the door behind her. I finally get the meaning of her words as I slap myself on the forehead.

"What?" Soul asks me. I see that there are four bedrooms on this floor. Soul looks around and groans in frustration.

"I am assuming that stupid bitch and her cunt friend are putting us together for the night." So much for my sworn vow to never share a room with Soul Eater Evans. I should just eat my words at this point.

"Yes, and don't call them that!" I snap as I punch his arm. He flinches a bit as I open the door. The room looks quaint. One bed, dresser, closet, and it even has it's own bathroom. Strange.

"You take the bed. Throw me some extra blankets on the floor." Soul grumbles as he starts taking off his shirt. I can't help but to gaze as his sculpted abs. Even Adonis would be jealous of this man's body. I take a deep gulp as I control my thoughts and turn away. Oh I hope that he didn't see me stare at him.

"Uh hello? Those blankets?" Soul snaps at me. I shake my head as I throw the blankets at him. He catches them and looks at me rather curiously. I ignore him as I climb underneath the warm covers. I hear him chuckle to himself as he slides in as well. I turn off the lamp and the room is covered in darkness. I wait for several minutes when I hear his snoring. I manage to take a deep breath as I climb out. Arachne had handed me a note with a number on it. 2. It was nearly 2 am and I had better hurry. She did not like to be kept waiting.

* * *

_**~So they are almost there. This fighting arc is nearly done but I still have two more arcs to go. Hehe. I've already mentioned this but this is going to be a long long story. So as always, comments are appreciated and I hope you kiddies enjoy my story.**_

_**magnoliastar08  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 31-

* * *

I knew she had left the room. I was pretending to snore when in reality I was making sure that we were not going to get ambushed. I didn't realize that Maka had left her bed until I heard the door open. I dared not stop faking it or she would have just climbed back into bed if I had busted her. Once I heard the door close, I waited a few seconds before I followed her. I managed to see her go down the steps and through the living room. I walk as quietly as I could and before I knew it, I see her open the door to a patio nearby. I didn't even know this Arachne had a patio.

"Maka, about time girl." I hear Arachne mention as she closes the door behind her. Maka apologizes profusely and I finally slump on the couch. I mange to push open the window a bit so I could hear their conversation.

"I had to wait for Soul to fall asleep. I'm actually surprised though since he has quick reflexes." Maka wonders aloud. I chuckle on the inside. I guess she knows me all too well.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. After all that bullshit, I am assuming that this is the first time that he's had any decent rest." Arachne mentions. I nod my head. I was on the verge of falling asleep but I always force myself to stay awake in case anything happens.

"Whatever. Now what was so important that none of the others were allowed to hear?" She asks rather bluntly. I hear Arachne gasp in shock. That's right. Maka is no pushover. She wants this shit done and over with. I can't help but to smile at that.

"Well, I see your boy toy has taught you a few tricks." Arachne teases her. I hear Maka stutter in shock before I hear her growl at Arachne.

"He is not my boy toy and he did not teach me anything. Let's focus Arachne. I already have enough troubles as it is." She mumbles. I can't help but to narrow my eyes. If I could, I would strike Arachne down with lightening.

"Well what I am about to tell you could make everything worse." Arachne sighs in defeat. I hear Maka take a big gulp.

"Whatever it is. I'm ready." She says in a determined voice.

"Oh really? Then if I were to tell you that Free was actually never gone. That Free actually went over to Medusa's side and is currently fucking her as we speak." Arachne blurts out. My eyes widen in shock. I thought that Kidd had cleared him as a suspect. How?

"What?" I hear Maka tremble. I wish I could run over to her but I stay rooted to the spot. I had to hear more.

"Yeah. A couple of my guys saw him in that tournament and did some investigating. It looks like he helped Medusa create and even finance it. There is no denying those two are in a relationship. Hell, even fucking Giriko knew about it as he went there all the damn time. That bastard. When I get my hands on him..." Arachne growls in disgust when I hear Make choke.

"You okay?" Arachne asks her.

"Of course I am. I was shocked but I am not surprised. After all, Medusa always eyed him like a piece of candy and now she finally got him. I knew it wasn't going to be too long before they hooked up. Remember that they made out when everybody attacked me on my last day. I heard they broke up after that but I knew it was bullshit. It was all bullshit." I hear Maka explain. I knew that part of the story but for some reason, I could feel there was more pain than she was letting on. She is always doing that, hiding the pain from me. Of course, she owes me nothing, but a pain like that shouldn't be held in.

"They just did that for the show, so they told me at the time. I actually thought they weren't going to go much farther than that. They just wanted to break you emotionally." Arachne explains to her.

"Still...I can't believe I ever fell for a guy like him." I hear Maka growl at herself.

"Don't blame yourself. You were young and in love. Hell he was the hottest guy in school. Who wouldn't want to hook up with him? Just be happy you aren't with him anymore. You got your boy toy now." Arachne says happily. Maka sighs as I move around a bit to get the feeling back in my legs.

"That is true and quit saying that Soul is my boy toy. That sounds really weird." Maka complains.

"Hey! I'm just pointing out the facts. No need to get pissy." Arachne defends herself. I close my eyes. That stupid woman, telling Maka that I am her boy toy. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Quit imagining things. Soul and I are just friends. Besides there is someone else I like either way." I feel my heart wrench at her words for some odd reason. It was as if hearing another man's name from her lips was blasphemy.

"Oh really? Who then?" Arachne asks. I open my eyes and lean my head forward. I hear her mumble something incoherent. That's when I hear Arachne sputter in shock.

"Are you serious? That guy? He fucking nuts if you ask me. He is so OCD about everything. He was practically drooling over my store after Eruka gave everybody the grand tour." She complains.

"I know. He has a thing for symmetry, but he is also sweet and compassionate. I can't help it. But it doesn't really matter. I can like him from afar until we deal with this whole situation." Maka explains to her. I sigh in defeat as I get comfortable on the couch. I knew that she liked Kidd but to hear it from her, still hurt, for some strange reason.

"Anyways, so you are prepared for this mentally? I don't want you freaking out in the end. I have had plenty of girls do it when they want revenge on their boyfriends." Arachne warns her.

"Of course I am prepared. Those two have messed with me for the last time. On top of that, they drag my friends into this. I can't falter now." Maka says in a determined tone. I smile at her boldness when I hear chairs move.

"Well, then this discussion is over. I'm tired as fuck and we need to get to planning this shit out. I don't want anything to go wrong." At that, I scramble up the stairs. Didn't want them two busting me on their private conversation. That would have ended badly. As I settle back on the floor, I hear Maka's voice outside our room.

"Arachne, this entire conversation can't be spoken about. The whole thing about Free being here and part of Medusa's team. Please keep that a secret from everyone. They don't need to know about that." Maka pleads to her.

"That could be the most vital piece of information. Hell, it could turn this whole thing around."

"I know but I am not ready to tell everybody yet. Only you, Eruka, and Chrona know about this I am assuming. Please don't say a word." Maka begs. I hear Arachne sigh in defeat.

"Of course Maka. My lips are sealed. Now and forever."

"Thank you." With that, she opens the door and I close my eyes. I pretend to make a snoring noise when I hear her close the door, creep across the room and climb on the bed. Before I manage to get my bearings straight, I swear I heard her choke back a sigh as she rustled around in her bed. She lied. She swore that she would tell me everything that happens. It hurt that she is keeping a vital piece of information from us but I couldn't blame. It must be really bad if she is even willing to keep it from me. Still, I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

* * *

The next morning, I managed to wake up before her. I could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. I guess the guilt was plaguing her. I shake my head as I grab my clothes and head downstairs. There I see Black*Star, Tsubaki and Arachne already at the table eating breakfast.

"Good, you're up. Run to the store and get us some stuff." Arachne chucks a list at me and I catch it.

"What the fuck? I am not your bitch to be doing this shit!" I growl at her.

"Watch it! You are in my house and living off of my stuff. Where's Maka? You are only useful when she's around." Arachne leans back in her chair. Black*Star turns around with this sad puppy look.

"Come on. Tsubaki can't make me a decent breakfast unless we have all that stuff here. Besides, I can't live off of cereal. I already had six bowls and I am still hungry." He complains. I glare at him as I throw the list back at Arachne.

"I'm not doing it." I growl at her.

"Doing what?" I turn around and see Maka rubbing her eyes. She looks at the scene before us.

"Good morning Arachne, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul. Where's Eruka, Chrona, Kidd, Patty and Liz?" She asks as she takes a seat next to Arachne.

"They are still asleep. I guess trying to control Kidd's love for symmetry finally wore Liz and Patty out. Kidd is still fainted from seeing all the symmetry here. Eruka and Chrona left early." Tsubaki explains to her.

"Yeah. Now I am telling your boy toy and dingo over here to go grocery shopping. I don't want you going out at all seeing as those bastards are after you. Besides, I'm sure these two can handle picking up a few things for us." Arachne chucks the list back at me. I catch it once more as I bite back the curse I was going to throw at her.

"Oi! Who are you calling dingo!?" Black*Star jumps out of his seat. Everybody ignores him as Maka lets out a little yawn. It sounded so adorable for a second...wait...did I think Maka's yawn was adorable!? What the fuck was wrong with me? Maybe I did need food in my system.

"Oh Soul, could you do that? I would go... but …...I think Arachne... has a point." Maka struggles with her words. I give her a look and she immediately turns away. She knows that she is hiding something from me. It's alright though. I also know how to use psychological warfare here.

"Alright. Let's go Black*Star. I'm hungry as fuck and I am not going to argue for another hour about this shit." I put on my jacket when I see Kidd, Liz and Patty head down the stairs.

"Good now everybody is awake. Eruka went to go pick up Chrona and now you can go with boy toy and dingo over here to get food."

"Oi! Lady! I am not a dingo here!" Black*Star cries out once more. Kidd shakes his head as he motions for Patty and Liz to sit down. He drags Black*Star by the collar and we all head downstairs.

"Are you guys just going to take that shit from that psycho bitch!?" Black*Star gripes at us.

"It's either do what she says or we don't get breakfast. That Arachne has no sympathy for guys. We are lucky that we are even here with Maka and the girls. If it wasn't for them, she would have had our asses fried." Kidd explains to him.

"We are the men here. We should not be taking shit from anybody." He continues to complain. As we head out the door, I turn around and look at Black*Star in the eye.

"Let me make this simple for you. No food. No breakfast. Arachne will feed the girls but not us. Now, let's get moving. The faster we get this shit, the faster we get breakfast." I growl. I look down at my watch and see that it is barely 7am. Fuck. I was hoping to sleep all day, but I guess I was wrong. After a grueling hour, a screaming Black*Star, two random douche bags cutting in front of us and two beat downs, we finally made it home, much to the girls' shock.

"Yay! I win! Money! Money! Money!" Patty screams as Arachne hands her a $100 dollar bill.

"Hm...I didn't think you guys would make it back this quick but Patty and Maka were determined that you guys would come back in an hour." She thinks out loud.

"We were hungry. What do you expect?" Kidd growls as he places the bags on the kitchen table. The girls rolls their eyes at us.

"Typical. Still. It's better than nothing." Maka comments. Arachne nods and soon enough, the girls start tearing the bags apart. That's when the complaining begins.

"Are you serious? You got this brand? You have got to be kidding me?" Liz complains.

"Oh come on. This won't be enough for the rest of us. Do you realize how much Black*Star eats alone?" Tsubaki sighs as she pulls out boxes.

"I knew it. Can't send a couple of boys to the damn supermarket even. Fucking bullshit. Maka, your boy toy, the stupid one and the psycho one have failed us all." She cries as she slumps on a chair.

"It's alright. We will make the best of it. After all, we did force them to get all this stuff. Even if they are stupid, they still got it for us." Maka comments. At that, I felt my heart soar just a bit.

"But then again, they are dumbasses for bringing this random thing." She holds up a Batman PEZ dispenser. Well, that good feeling didn't last long.

"That's mine." Black*Star growls as he snatches it out of her hand. I see her twitch for a bit and that's when Kidd and I take a step back.

"What's going on?" Patty asks stupidly. I shake my head at her.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She screams. Black*Star falls unconscious. The girls stare at him for a second before returning to their business.

"Nice hit Maka. I see you still have your touch." Arachne grins at her. That's when the door opens. I turn around and see Chrona and Eruka walking in with more grocery bags.

"Thank goodness you two are back. I was getting scared there for a minute." Arachne sighs in relief.

"Don't worry. We got the rest of the stuff we need. This should be plenty for the next week. After all, we are feeding 10 people."

"Well more like 25 since these boys can eat more than a person's typical meal." Maka giggles. I smile at the sound of her melodious laugh when I feel someone nudge my rib. I glance to my left and see Black*Star grinning at me. I'm surprised he recovered that quickly.

"I suggest you stop doing that before I rip your balls off and shove them down your asshole." I growl at him. That made him stop immediately. After several more outbursts, a random flying pan and another Maka-chop, we were finally able to have breakfast. Much to my shock, it was actually pretty good.

"Thank you Arachne for letting us stay over at your place and providing meals for us as well." Tsubaki bows to her.

"No need. Any friends of Maka are my friends as well. _Girl_ friends that is of course." She narrows her eyes at Black*Star, Kidd and more specifically me. I didn't care. I was enjoying the eggs and bacon that Maka had made for me.

"I think this is the most normal that we have acted since Maka left." Eruka mentions out loud. Chrona starts shivering like crazy when Maka heads over and encases her in a warm hug.

"I know. It's almost like we are normal teenagers again." She giggles. Only this time, Chrona actually smiles back (still creepy but I won't be the one to ruin the moment). After breakfast, the girls made us wash the dishes much to our displeasure when Arachne gets a phone call.

"Make sure those stupid boys do their shit. I won't be long." She heads over to her room and slams the door shut.

"So Maka. You are okay after all that, right?" Chrona asks her nervously.

"Of course Chrona. It will take more than a couple of paintballs to take me down. I just wish none of you had to get involved in this."

"Well too late now girl. We've been acting like damn pussies for too long. Now it's time to kick some ass." Eruka cries out.

"That's right! After all, a great god can't just sit around and watch his admirers fawn over him all the time." Black*Star bounds right behind her and stretches out on the couch.

"What the fuck?" She growls when Maka holds up her hand.

"Ignore him. Just like I do." As I watch the others settle down, Kidd pulls out his laptop and I get up in front of the rest.

"Now, we are entering the final phase. We can't back out. Maka needs us more than ever. It's now or never." I say sternly. I felt that the biggest fight was looming over our heads and yet...I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why was that?

* * *

_**So yeah...I have been slacking and I am so sorry but my laptop finally died out on me and I didn't have access to this story for a long time. Now, I have new chapters and will be updating as frequently as I can. I am determined to finish this story. Thank you to all my fans/reviewers for sticking around. I will do my best. As always, comments and messages are appreciated. Enjoy**_

_**~magnoliastar08**_


	32. Chapter 32

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 32-

* * *

Soul sounded really mature as he was trying to motivate all of us. After all, we had lost our base and had gotten attacked more times than I can remember now. Yet we all had a goal. I had a goal. I had to settle this once and for all.

"Good. You have everybody here. Now I can give you all the info I have." Arachne stands next to Soul and sticks a memory card in Kidd's computer.

"What are you doing?" Soul growls in a deadly voice.

"My house. My turf. Deal with it." She types a few things and suddenly, Medusa's face pops up behind us. I hadn't even noticed that she pulled a white screen behind us. I guess I was too focused on Soul that I had completely lost track of my surroundings.

"Anyways, it seems that Giriko is the one physically attacking but he isn't the brains of the operation. It seems our worst nightmare has come true. Medusa is pulling the strings to everything since the day Maka had left." Arachne presses a button and a floor plan comes up.

"Now, after Maka left, Medusa stayed at school another year. By then, everybody was too frightened to cross her anymore. We, as in Eruka, Chrona and I, all basically dropped off the face of the earth. About a year later, she graduated, however, she started an underground fight club. The reason why is beyond me but it's no question that she makes a killing off that. I guess that's all she could do. Anyways, I am assuming around this time she enlisted typical hired thug help." With that, she stops talking and everybody starts looking at me. I take a deep breath and look right at her. I nod my head, motioning for her to continue. We had agreed on not bringing Free up just yet. I needed to know how far he was involved with Medusa.

"So then. With more money than she could possibly need in this lifetime, she managed to build this place. The entrance is inside a well known warehouse/night club. Club Snakes and Dice. I was surprised myself but it seems that members get the exclusive scoop." I hear Soul choke on something as she mentions that club.

"Are you serious? Club Snakes and Dice? Sounds really stupid." He grins. Arachne glares at him before she turns to Eruka.

"Tell Maka's boy toy how legit Club Snakes and Dice is." Eruka nods as she pulls out her phone.

"I am not Maka's boy toy and I don't need to know it's legit. I've been there a couple of times myself and I swear that I never heard of anything about an underground night club. I guess she formed this a year ago." Soul deduces.

"Duh stupid. Didn't you just hear my explanation?" Arachne rolls her eyes at him. I can already see the tension in the room flare up when Kidd intervenes.

"It had been a year since we visited L.A. Trust me. Had I known, we would have investigated the matter at some point." I breathe a sigh of relief as I send a thank-you gaze at him. He smiles in return, making my heartbeat increase.

"Anyways...fights are underground. Maka's bitchy ex-friend is behind this! What are we waiting for!? Let's kick some ass now!" Black*Star jumps on the couch. Tsubaki grabs his vest and pulls him back down to his seat.

"Black*Star. They aren't done yet. We still need info on how to get in and the actual plan." She explains to him in a calm voice. He rolls his eyes as he mutters something incoherent.

"Anyways...we already have the location and a map of the surrounding area. Now the goal is...is...well Maka...it seems you need to tell us what you plan to do to Medusa." This is when I get up. Everybody's eyes lock on me and I take a deep breath. Steady yourself Maka. You are almost there. You can do this.

"My goal...I mean our goal...is to find out who framed Soul and clear our names. Our prime suspect now is Medusa. We need to collect evidence against her and if at all possible, get a confession from her, proving that she had set me up when I was here and for setting up Soul as well. We will have to infiltrate her headquarters first before confronting her. So here's what I am thinking: Tsubaki and Black*Star are going to enter this tournament. We are going to take the opportunity to let them scout for us and be a distraction. Once we get a good way to sneak in, Soul and I will go undercover as well and corner Medusa to where we will force a confession from her. Kidd, Liz and Patty will be on surveillance and check our movements at all times. Arachne, Chrona and Eruka can decide what they want to do. I would rather you guys be on surveillance since I am 100% sure that Medusa would recognize you even if you had disguises on."

"Oh come on Maka. You really have no faith in us?" Eruka asks her. My eyes widen for a second. I did have faith but I also know that Medusa is the queen of disguises. She would probably see right through us.

"Eruka, Maka knows that Medusa has this uncanny ability to see through disguises. She is just trying to protect us." Chrona manages to stutter out. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank you Chrona.

"Well it won't matter since Eruka and I are going undercover as well. Don't worry though. We will be sure to get awesome disguises for everybody." Arachne smirks in triumph.

"The great Black*Star doesn't need a disguise. I am perfect the way I am." He boasts. I feel a vein twitch in my forehead when I see Tsubaki start pulling on his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Tsubaki! Ow! Quit pulling on the great god's ear! Ow! Ow!" Black*Star yelps. We all start laughing at his predicament as Tsubaki puts him in his place. Soon enough, everybody settles down.

"Alright then. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get back to our 'normal' lives. Now, if everybody could follow me, I have a room full of outfits that we can use here." Eruka announces. Everybody gets up but I feel Soul latch his hand onto my arm. I wasn't going anywhere.

"You coming Maka?" Patty asks me innocently. I turn to Soul and see this dark look on his face. I needed to find out what was wrong with him.

"In a minute Patty. I need to talk to Soul about something important." I answer her calmly.

"Okay then. Don't leave any marks on her skin then Soul." Patty chastises him as she bounds upstairs with the rest of the gang. I can feel my face heat up and Soul quickly lets go of me. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I take a deep breath.

"So when do you plan on telling everybody about Free and his involvement in all this?" He asks in a cold tone. I turn to face him in shock. How did he know? Arachne barely told me last night. Nobody was supposed to know!

"What...what are you talking about Soul?" I whisper. Maybe, if I play stupid, he will forget about it...who am I kidding? I was trapped.

"Don't play stupid with me Maka. We had a deal, remember? There were to be no secrets between the two of us." Soul sounds so angry. I knew that I wasn't going to keep this from him but I never expected to confront him about this so soon.

"Please Soul...you have to hear my explanation..." I ask him. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and stares at me as if trying to unmask my deepest, darkest secrets. I hated feeling like this.

"Let's hear it. Let's hear why after all that we went through and agreed on, you thought it was best to still keep secrets from me?" Soul asks in a bitter tone. I had enough of it.

"Look Soul! I barely found out about the Free thing last night. I needed time to process all this information. I'm sorry if I don't tell you everything the second I hear about it but I am also entitled to keep certain things to myself!" I snap at him.

"Yes, we all can agree on that but when you have a psycho ex-friend after you with everything at her disposal, wouldn't it be nice to know who else could be on her side? What if we had decided to start the mission today and saw Free at the underground club? You would have broken down, I would have been confused as fuck and the entire mission could have been jeopardized. Did you think about that?" Soul yells at me. This is not how I wanted things to be. Could he not see that? I couldn't help but to cry in silence.

"Maka..." Soul whispers as I watch his hand wipe my tears off my cheeks. I slap his comfort away. He made me feel like shit in the first place and now he wants to comfort me? Why does he confuse me like this?

"Stop it Soul. Just stop for one second and think. I know everything that we had gone through. We had trust issues and I asked you to trust me. Do you remember?" I ask him. He nods his head and lets me continue.

"I wanted to collect my thoughts together. I...I..." Oh how could I tell him what was inside my heart? After all, he is a guy. He wouldn't understand heartbreak. The one guy I truly cared for more than a friend betrayed me and continues to betray me. I don't have any romantic feelings for him at this point but that doesn't mean that the hurt completely goes away. I didn't want to show that weakness, the weakness of my heart, to Soul.

"I'm sorry." I hear his voice snap me out of my thoughts. I look up and see this look of anguish on his face. I blink a few times just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. Was Soul...apologizing?

"I think...no...I have been too harsh with you. There are secrets you are entitled to...but I...I wanted to protect you and offer help in any way I can, but I also know there are demons that you have to battle alone." Soul explains. I stare at him in wonder. This guy never ceases to amaze me. Before I can answer him back, he hands me a tissue.

"This is my fault. I made you cry and it is definitely uncool to make a girl cry, despite how ugly she is." He mutters. I can't help but to punch him in the arm after I blow my nose.

"Way to ruin the mood you jerk!" I can't help but to smile. He flashes his signature shark-like grin at me. That's when I place my hand on his hand. I felt a sudden fire that I had never felt in my life before. I ignore it though because if I pull away, I could send the wrong message. I needed Soul to understand me.

"I wasn't going to keep that a secret forever. I did plan on telling you guys before the mission. As you said, we don't want any more surprises." I tell him softly. He looks at me softly and I feel my face flush up. I had never seen him look at me so tenderly. I can see his other hand rest upon mine and that's when I start to lean into him. Just as we are inches away, we hear a loud bang upstairs.

"What in the hell!?" We both shout. We jump off the couch and run up the stairs.

"Not again!" I moan. Could they have possibly found us here? What if we have to move again? This was seriously getting old. As we reach the top of the stairs, my eyes widen in shock.

"Holy shit..." Soul whispers...

* * *

**_What could it be? I leave you in suspense. Muhaha. Just kidding. I am so glad to be writing again. As always, enjoy my loves. Comments and reviews are always appreciated._**

**_~magnoliastar08_**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Maka x Soul AU Story**

Chapter 33-

* * *

"Holy shit..." I whisper. I see Maka could only shake her head in agreement. On the floor, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Eruka and Arachne were dog-piled on top of Black*Star. Kidd was passed on the floor and Chrona looked like she was about to faint out in the corner of the hallway.

"What happened?" Maka asks as she watches everybody wrestling with Black*Star.

"HEY YOU BITCHES! (expect for Tsubaki of course) GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Black*Star roars.

"Oh no you don't! You fucked with one of my girlfriends. You are going to die today you son of a bitch." Arachne hisses. I see her grab his leg and twist it sharply. Black*Star lets out a grunt of pain.

"HA! YOU BITCHES HAVE NOTHING ON ME! THAT PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! NOTHING CAN BRING ME DOWN!" He roars.

"What the hell happened?" Maka cries as she stares at the scene in awe and amusement. I can't help but to let out a laugh as I watched Black*Star getting beat up by women. Every guy's fantasy gone horribly wrong.

"This fucking jerk knocked the crazy OCD one into Chrona making them two kiss. He passed out and she is hiding in the corner." Eruka cries as she twists Black*Star's neck.

"What?" Maka asks softly. I can see her face turn a complete 180 as she looks towards Kidd, currently knocked out cold, on the ground. My fists clench in anger. If these girls didn't kill him, I sure as hell was going to do it for them.

"You are stupid! Stupid! Stupid, stupid Black*Star!" Patty chants as she jumps up and down on his back.

"You are so mean Black*Star! I can't believe you did that!" Tsubaki scolds him while Liz is holding onto his other leg. I see Maka walk over to Chrona. She whispers something in Chrona's ear. Chrona shakes her head and Maka takes a deep breath. Then I see her bright blue thick ass dictionary come out of nowhere.

"Now this I have to see." I smile as I lean against the wall. The girls turn around and see Maka's face full of rage. They all immediately get out of her way. Black*Star manages to sit up and rub his neck, not knowing his fate.

"Man, these bitches are all seriously crazy, except for you Tsubaki. I can't believe them. It was one harmless little prank. Besides, Kidd knocked out like a pussy. Anyways, should have seen it coming since they were all..." He turns around and lets out an unmanly squeak.

"Any last words?" Maka hisses as she raises the book above her head.

"Mama?" Black*Star squeaks out. Maka smiles evilly as she brings the book down on his head. A loud crunch could be heard across the hallway. I see Black*Star absolutely sitting still and then falling face flat to the floor. Maka calmly puts her book away.

"That was Chrona's first kiss. Don't fret though. He is not dead. He just won't wake up until tomorrow morning. Now, if someone can drag him to his room." Maka turns around and bends down to comfort Chrona.

"You heard her boy toy." Arachne snaps at me. I ignore her as I head over and drag Black*Star by the hair. I drag him to the bedroom he shared with Tsubaki last night and leave him on the ground before closing the door shut.

"That was so amazing Maka!" Liz and Eruka cry out at the same time. Maka smiles in embarrassment while Chrona hides her face underneath a black hood. I could see the look of hurt on her face though.

"Alright, now that the problem has been dealt with. It is time to begin." Arachne smiles. Maka turns to her and nods her head.

"That's right. Let's do this." She whispers.

* * *

"That should wrap things up. Everybody understand what we are doing?" Eruka asks us. We all nod our heads (Minus Black*Star. He was still knocked out from the Maka-chop this morning.)

"Alright. Since today is our last day of hiding. I say we have some fun tonight." Eruka grins at all of us. I can see the enthusiasm on everybody's face, including my own (cough, cough) More like everybody's face paled. We all remembered last time we decided to have fun. I personally don't want a repeat of last time.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea." Chrona mutters.

"We should be resting for tomorrow is the beginning of the end. We need to be mentally and physically prepared." Kidd explains. I glare at him but he has a point.

"Maybe we can go out and party after this is all over. Besides, we don't want to risk exposing ourselves. Our enemies will probably expect us at one of the major clubs here." Tsubaki whispers.

"For once, I am going to have to agree with the majority here Eruka. We cannot risk being seen by others. The key word here is hiding. As much as I hate to say this, we should stay put." Arachne sighs. Eruka crosses her arms and pouts in anger. Maka slides over to her and wraps her arm around Eruka's shoulder.

"Don't worry. When we beat Medusa's sorry ass, we can party two days straight if you want to. Hell, I will even let my body be used for body shots." With that, everybody perks up, including me.

"Body shots? You mean it! You never let anybody touch you though!" Eruka whispers in wonder. Maka blushes a deep red. I know that she lets me touch her. I'm surprised to learn that little piece of information.

"I...I am willing to expose myself in order to make you feel better. Yeah?" Maka smiles and I can't help but to stare at her. Unfortunately, I could see Patty, Liz and Arachne all grinning evilly at me. Psycho bitches.

"Alright then. You better make good on your promise." Eruka looks at Maka seriously. She nods her head and Eruka gets up from the couch.

"Good. Well I am going to sleep. We all have to be up by six in the morning anyways. See you all tomorrow." Eruka waves us good-bye. Slowly, everybody starts heading upstairs, leaving Maka and I alone in the living room.

"This is it...right Soul?" Maka whispers nervously. I nod my head as I watch her slump against the couch. I rise up and sit next to her. She starts massaging her temples.

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt." She whispers quietly. I know she looking out for everybody but she has to realize that we all chose to do this willingly, knowing the risks.

"Nobody will." I answer her. She looks at me quizzically and it takes all my willpower to not claim her right then and there. Fuck, what's wrong with me?

"What I meant to say is that you can't think like that. Focus on the mission and have faith in everybody. We are your friends after all." I answer her unvoiced question. She looks at me and then smiles. I turn away, hoping to hide the sappy look on my face.

"Oh Soul, you like to act cool and nonchalant about things, but in reality, you are a sweet and caring person. Thank you." She places her hand on my hand and I feel a sudden fire from within. Maka's eyes widen in shock and she quickly draws her hand away. I almost felt sorry to see her grip her hand as if it were on fire as well.

"Oh my. I didn't mean to startle you." She says. I shake my head. She could never startle me. Nope, no way in hell.

"That's alright. And see, you didn't startle anybody when you confessed to them about Free." I quickly change the subject. She drops her hands in her lap and smiles at me.

"You are right, although I hate to admit it." She grumbles.

"What? You know I was right. Hiding shit like that doesn't go over well. Trust me I know." I remember all too well the look on my parents' faces when I told them about quitting the 'family business'.

"Soul?" I glance at her and see this look of uncertainty on her face.

"Yeah?"

"All this talk of my past and my family made me realize something. You know practically everything about me and I know nothing about you." She looks at me and I suddenly get nervous. I didn't owe her anything, did I?

"No Soul. You don't owe me anything but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed a few things. Like posters of your older brother and how you glare at them every time we pass one. I am not going to ask you to reveal your life story, but if you ever need to vent, I will be here for you, just as you are here for me." Maka rises from the couch. For some strange reason, I stop her by gripping her wrist. She looks at me curiously and I guide her back to the couch.

"Look. Your family is pretty bad but my family isn't any better. Let's just say, I didn't want to follow the family tradition and I am paying the price for it. That's when you realize who your true friends are. When everything in your world comes crashing down, the ones who actually give two shits and three fucks come to help you." I mumble. How in the hell was I going to tell her about my crazy family? She wouldn't understand the pressures I went through. The sacrifices I had to make to uphold the name Evans. I was expected to rule the music industry and somehow turned my back on my so called 'destiny'. How could I tell her about the adoration everybody bestowed upon my brother? How I was compared to him. How everybody expected me to be him and when I wasn't, everybody scorned me as if I were the lowest of the low. No, I didn't want to burden her with that. Right now, it was about dealing with Maka's problems. Not mine.

"I said too much." I mumble as I rise from the couch. It was Maka's turn to stop me from leaving. She grips onto my wrist and pulls me back down to the couch.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with but I know there are things that are bothering. Just like you told me that I have my demons to battle with, you also have yours as well. I just want to help you. That's all, but I also understand your desire to leave it alone. Here's one thing you need to know. The longer you ignore it, the more it festers and then it becomes too painful to deal with." Maka looks into my eyes and I swear that she could look deep into my soul and see all the pain and suffering I went through.

"Just don't shut me out. I am your friend after all." She smiles as she rises from the couch a second time and heads upstairs. I can't help but to groan from being so uncool. Instead of helping her, I only made things worse. I am such an idiot.

"You are such an idiot." I hear a voice. I snap my head and see Kidd walking down the stairs. I glare at him as I watch him sit in the recliner meant for one.

"Why the fuck are you calling me an idiot?" I growl at him. As much as I hate that annoying bugger for more reasons than one, he is still one of my closest friends and one of my voices of reason.

"Why didn't you confess to her?" He asks as he looks around the room and sighs in content. He is one strange kid but I've always known that about him.

"What is there to confess?" I play it off non-nonchalantly.

"Everything. Your past. Your feelings." Kidd gives me a 'duh-stupid' look. I look away from him as I clench my hands into fists. What was the point? Maka doesn't even like me. She likes Kidd and she even confessed to never confessing. I had no chance in hell, but then again, our conversation earlier...she leaned into me. I swore that I thought she was trying to kiss me but then regained her senses.

"I see you are troubled. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Kidd's voice snaps me out of my train of thoughts. I whip up my head and glare at him.

"That's what you think. I don't have time for this shit. I have to be prepared for tomorrow." I answer him. He shakes his head as he reluctantly changes the subject.

"I see. If that's how you are going to be, then fine. Our preparations are complete. The mission tomorrow should be a successful one since there will be no confrontations. Black*Star and Tsubaki have their disguises ready. The van is outfitted to be the top notch spying headquarters. All that's left is you two." He is referring to Maka and me. The moment of truth is upon us. I can almost taste victory.

"Good. Maka and I know what is going to happen. Now, I'm tired. Later." I rise up from the couch and head towards the stairs. That's when I hear Kidd get up as well. I turn around to face him and see this serious look on his face.

"Don't let her get away. You will regret it." He says as he walks past me up the stairs. I glare at him and when he reaches the top of the stairs, he stops.

"She is in love with someone else. How am I supposed to compete with that?" I ask him, rather reluctantly. Kidd turns around and gives me another 'duh-stupid' look.

"Since when does Soul Eater Evans settle for second place?" Kidd asks calmly. I look at him in utter shock. I never settled for second place. I always fought my way to the top, no matter what.

"That's what I thought. Now go fight for her." Kidd smiles as he turns around and heads to his room. I go to my room and see Maka snuggled up on the bed, fast asleep. I smirk as I go up to her and place my hand on her cheek.

That's right. Soul Eater Evans never settles for second.

* * *

_**And so his conquest begins...? Is Soul in love with her? Of course, we all know that love story. Hehe. I leave you guys with something to chew on. As always, enjoy my loves. Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**_

_**~magnoliastar08**_


End file.
